History Repeated, Lesson Learned
by KitBeast
Summary: The Prothean empire left a great many Beacons behind after there fall, there purpose, to warn the younger races of the dangers of the Reapers. Unfortunately no one could understand them. What would happen if someone could.
1. prologue

History Repeated, Lesson Learned

Chapter: Prolougue

Written By:- KitBeast

* * *

**Disclaimer:- I own neither Mass Effect or Halo. If you actually believe I do then I suggest you seek medical help as soon as humanly possible.**

**Summary:- The Prothean beacons were left behind to warn the younger races about the Reapers. No one could understand them. What would change if someone could.**

* * *

**While I have written Fanfics before I haven't written anything for either Halo or Mass Effect. But I will try my hardest to do these great franchises justice. Due to the nature of this being a Xover it will be AU. The main difference is I am using no people or events from Halo instead I am simply using the Technology from it. Otherwise this story will take place entirely in the Mass Effect Universe. I must admit that I'm not entirely sure weather I should post it in the Mass Effect section, or the Mass Effect Xover section.**

* * *

2042 - Fossil fuels begin to stop being cost effective as a power source. The few remaining deposits of fossil fuels that are easily accessible become some of the most desirable resources.

2043 - After months of repeated attempts to come to an agreement that gives all the nations access to the rapidly shrinking deposits, several of the more desperate nations join together into a group know simply as Cerberus. Their first act as a single entity is to seize the majority of the fuel deposits by force.

2043 - With Cerberus denying access to the fuel deposits to any nation that refuses to agree to becoming members of Cerberus itself, the few remaining economy's that have yet to fail under the desperate situation the world found itself in, agreed to take the concept of the United Nations to the next level, taking their separate nations and turning them into one giant super nation encompassing the entire northern American continent and the majority of Europe and parts of Asia, most notably Japan.

2044 - The newly created United Northern Nations decide to invest the majority of their remaining resources into developing new ways to provide the energy needed to sustain the way of life the U.N.N citizens.

2045 - U.N.N scientists make a breakthrough in Electro-Magnetic research, resulting in the first E.M Generator being built in a research lab in northern Toronto. This generator proves capable of providing enough power to power the entire city plus parts of the surrounding area.

2047 - All states in the U.N.N are fitted with the new Mk 3 E. removing a large amount of the global demand for the remaining fossil fuels.

2048 - The remaining nations seeing the improving conditions of civilian life in the U.N.N pull away from their frustrating relationship with Cerberus and move towards a closer relationship with the U.N.N.

2050 - With the exception of a handful of smaller nations and the die hard core of Cerberus the U.N.N absorbs the nations of Earth, changing their name to reflect their new state from the United North Nations to the new United Earth Federation.

2054 - All member states are now outfitted with the most modern E. the Mk4.

2054 - With the energy crisis averted the U.E.F invest almost all its resources to improving the life of all its inhabitants all across the planet. The bonus of this is the industrial might of the new born hyper-power increases experientially when the sheer weight of numbers of the 3rd world states come fully into play.

2063 - The thriving U.E.F begins to believe that their industrial might can be used for something other than dealing with economic emergencies and updating its states to the full modern economies the rest of the states enjoyed, therefore they turn their attention to the stars.

2067 - The first U.E.F team lands on the moon. The American flag is removed and replaced by the new U.E.F flag. The replaced American flag is proudly showed in the North American museum.

2068 - With the backing of their ever growing industrial centres the U.E.F begin to colonise the moon.

2069 - Within a year of the initial colonisation of the moon by just 300 people, the colony of New Lunar had grown to a huge 3 million.

2072 - The colonisation of the moon provides seemingly endless new spaces for the human race to expand into resulting in a population boom, with the majority of families having as least 7 children.

2073 - Confident in the modern technology at their disposal the U.E.F launches a mission to mars. The missions main purpose was to find a suitable place for a new colony to be founded.

2074 - While digging the new foundations for the colony on mars, an ancient bunker is found. The fact that buildings are on mars, shows that mankind was not alone.

2074 - Teams finally gain access to the alien bunker. After a full search several items are found and sent back to Earth. There is one item however that is simply to big to be moved. A single ship.

2074 - While the U.E.F scientists are searching the alien bunker, the citizens are a mixture of nervousness and excitement. While a very small minority are xenophobic, the majority of people are willing to wait to see what any alien life is like before judging them, although they do recognise the need to be cautious.

2076 - Language experts have finally been able to translate the alien language. They learn the name of this alien race, the Protheans.

2077 - The first U.E.F deep range research ship, the U.E.F Appropriator is launched. Its mission is to search the solar system for any more of the previously undiscovered element of found at the heart of Prothean technology, Element zero.

2077 - Towards the end of their second scan of Pluto the Appropriator discover a faint trace of Element zero at the heart of one of Pluto's moons, Charon. After several servers it's discovered that Charon is in fact nothing more than a massive build-up of ice around an unknown object. Excavation begins immediately.

2077 - While trying to get access to what she thought was a simple computer file on the Prothean database, a young computer analyst called Catherine Halsey accidentally activates a Prothean VI called Seeker. The VI quickly learns the U.E.F standard language, English and increases mankind's understanding of the Prothean's to a level that many thought would take decades to achieve.

2078 - With Seeker's help U.E.F scientist learn a great deal about the derelict Prothean ship, allowing the U.E.F to begin construction of the first ship of the new military arm of mankind, The United Nations Space Command, or simply the U.N.S.C.

2080 - The new U.N.S.C ship, the U.N.S.C Enterprise is finished. While being little more than a scout ship, it signals the arrival of humans to the galactic stage, at least in human eyes. The few ships that travelled the solar system before were at the mercy of any possible alien forces they should come across, since they are nothing more than unarmed civilian ships. The U.N.S.C Enterprise however is capable of defending itself with the state of the art weapon systems of the day.

2080 - The excavation of the artefact at Charon is completed and it reveals a gigantic structure that dwarfed any artificial construct mankind had ever seen. Seeker reveals that it is in fact a Mass Relay. After learning its purpose humanity is eager to use the Relay to explore the galaxy around them. However after receiving advice from the infant U.N.S.C the U.E.F agrees to wait to explore until the new larger Corvette class ships, whose plans have just been finalised, have been constructed, in fear of what they might let into the solar system.

2082 - The first 5 Corvettes are constructed. The U.N.S.C Port Stanley, U.N.S.C Callisto, U.N.S.C Chalons, U.N.S.C Pony Express and the U.N.S.C Coral Sea. With the construction of these new state of the art warships to defend them the U.E.F is confident it can handle any threat it should come across, therefore a expeditionary team of 5 U.E.F research ships, along with the U.N.S.C Enterprise, U.N.S.C Pony Express and the U.N.S.C Chalons is prepared to travel through the Mass Relay to explore. Preparations however are expected to be slow due to the population of the U.E.F demanding that all possible tests be run on the Relay, to ensure that their sons and daughters aren't sent into danger that could have been prevented.

2083 - Seeker is finally able to adapt the Prothean cipher to allow humans to use the Prothean beacons safely. A large amount of the Prothean research team volunteers to activate the beacon. After the initial implantation of this cipher proves safe, all the Prothean research team receives it. The initial plan is to download the data of the beacon into the research computers allowing the data to be examined by multiple teams simultaneously. Unfortunately the sheer amount of data easily overwhelms the computers assigned.

2083 - Excitement amongst the research team is palpable as it's decided that they will be allowed to directly interface with the beacon in order to gain the knowledge although it is still the plan that it will eventually be downloaded and distributed amongst the various teams.

2083 - The first viewing of the Prothean is a disaster. Instead of showing what they hoped was the collected knowledge of the Prothean race, it in fact showed their destruction at the hands of an advanced cybernetic race called the Reapers. The U.E.F is terrified, since their best scientist have told them repeatedly that the Prothean's where centuries ahead of them technology wise, and yet these Reapers are perhaps millennium ahead of the Prothean's. The planned trip through the Relay is scrapped and the assigned resources are funnelled into the U.N.S.C budget.

2084 - The civilian population begins to wonder why the Research team hasn't passed through the Relay. The government explains that it's nothing more than a logistical delay, but rumours begin to circulate amongst the population.

2086 - Civilian unrest continues to rise as more and more rumours begin to circulate, which is not helped by the massive military build-up launched by the U.N.S.C which now possesses a fleet of 8 recon ships, and 21 Corvettes, whereas just 4 years before they only had 1 recon ship and 5 Corvette's.

2087 - Despite the U.E.F's best efforts to quell the civilian unrest it becomes obvious that the only way to explain the actions they have taken is by telling them the truth of what they found in the Prothean beacon.

2087 - After being told of the contents of the beacon a wave of xenophobia sweeps across the planet. While concerned about the growing fear gripping the population it does allow the U.E.F to pursue their desire to rapidly expand the U.N.S.C.

2088 - In an attempt to stop the rapid spread of xenophobia, the U.E.F devotes a significant portion of the research teams to reveal as much as possible about the Prothean race.

2090 - After 13 long years of work Catherine Halesy is finally able to reproduce the programming that brought Seeker into life, giving birth to the first human VI's. All of mankind embrace this breakthrough seeing it as a new form of life they can control and guide, without the danger of that exploring through the Relay includes.

2095 - Scientists discover that the Mass Relays were not built by the Prothean's as had previously been believed. This is confirmed by Seeker, who reviles the chilling truth that they are actually Reaper constructs. This sparks a huge discussion as to what needs to be done with the Relay. Many believe that if the Relay is allowed to remain it would provide the Reapers with the keys to the Solar system. Others believe that they can use the a reapers own technology against them by learning as much as possible from the Relay in hopes of being able to stand against the Reapers on a even footing. That is until a young Officer points out that the chances of the Reapers using their best, most advanced technology them leaving it in the middle of system where they must have been able to tell that intelligent life has at least a better than average chance of intelligent life developing. This means that the Relays would be made out of sub-standard technology in comparison to the rest of Reaper technology. Begging the question as to why they would go through all the trouble in the first place. Once again Seeker provided the answer. The Reapers left the Relays to guide the younger races down a certain technological path. A path which they can dictate. In response the U.E.F makes the hard decision to abandon all attempts of using Relay based technology, refusing to walk the path laid out for them by the Reapers.

2100 - After almost 5 years of debate it's decided that the Relay will remain, giving them a known entrance point into the system, allowing the U.N.S.C to focus their defences on defending it.

2125 - Catherine Halsey creates a new more advanced version of the Common VI system. After several tests they are proven to out preform the older models in every sector by at least a factor of 6.

2130 - U.N.S.C forces have expanded to now have over 100 vessels, a mixture or the recon and corvette classes. However they fear that these ships are simply becoming to out of date to provide any significant levels if defence. To solve this a new larger ship design is begun.

2134 - One of the new Mk 8 VI's Oracle stuns the world when he completely reorganises the library in which he works. While an extremely insignificant event it shows that he was capable of performing work without direction. Something that had been previously unheard of.

2136 - An additional 38% of the Mk 8 VI shows behaviour similar to Oracle. The general public concern forces the U.E.F to explore this behaviour more deeply.

2137 - U.E.F scientists announce that the Mk 8 VI has become self-aware, making them the Mk 1 AI. The general reaction to this announcement is reserved. The public waited to see what these AI's would do, but all major companies and enterprises, U.N.S.C included began developing ways to remove them quickly should they become a threat. No one wanted films like Terminator or The Matrix to stop being film and to become reality.

2140 - The first prototype for the new Frigate class ship is built. U.N.S.C Commonwealth begins testing.

2141 - After 4 years of semi-paranoid surveillance on the new AI's with no problems, AI's begin to be introduced into most sectors of life.

2142 - U.N.S.C Commonwealth finishes its tests and the results are extremely disappointing. While it has a remarkable ability to absorb a tremendous amount of structural damage and still remain operational, the underpowered engines make manoeuvre near impossible in combat and the weapon systems, which had proven so successful on the Corvette, simply didn't offer the firepower desired of the Frigate resulting in a race to develop a superior weapon.

2145 - The prototype for the first Magnetic Accelerator Cannon is tested. The sheer power of the weapon is both comforting and terrifying at the same time. Comforting to know such a powerful weapon defends Earth and her people, but terrifying that such a weapon could exist. However as devastating as the MAC is the large amount of time needed to reload makes it questionable whether it is a truly combat effective weapon.

2149 - Designers manage to increase the reload speed of the MAC, resulting in the U.N.S.C adopting it as their main ship vs. ship combat weapon.

2150 - U.N.S.C begins updating their current fleet of ships with the new MAC. Initial installation is promising however the sheer raw power generated by the firing of the weapon proves to be too much for corvettes sized ships. This development results in the Corvette class being relegated to a patrol ship, while the new Frigate class take its place as the main battleship of the U.N.S.C fleet.

2175 - Population in the Sol Systems stabilises, with the population growth being a little over 0.3%. Deposits of the metals needed to keep up with the demand of the U.N.S.C fleet begin to run dry. The result is a plan to harvest the resources in the asteroid belt. Metal deposits prove plentiful however the event does remind the human race of the finite amount of resources their home can provide.

2176 - As a result of the resource scare of the previous year, U.N.S.C leaders decide to ship their focus from ships to stationary defences.

Their plan is to convert the solar system into a fortress in which the human race could weather any storm; this plan is called Operation Citadel.

2178 - The logistical and resource preparation is complete allowing Operation Citadel to begin. The first step is to completely surround the Mass Relay with 100,000 mines. This act alone is expected to take almost 5 years to be completed.

2179 - Several major mistakes and oversights upon U.N.S.C vessels causes the Admiralty to fear their crews are becoming complacent. A gigantic war game is set up in order to keep the crews ready. The entirety of the U.N.S.C fleet, minus the Corvette patrols, will participate in the games. The fleet is split into 5 Battle-groups, each one having 95 Frigates. Each would take turns in both defending and attacking. After several days the games are declared a success; however the need of a Command n Control ship becomes painfully clear resulting in the planning of a new Cruiser class ship.

2183 - The first stage of Operation Citadel is completed with the deployment of the minefield. The next stage is to create a way to detract an enemy's approach if they arrive without using the Relay. To achieve this, the entirety of the solar system is surrounded by unmanned observation post; each individually ran by a VI, then being watched over by an AI in U.N.S.C headquarters.

2185 - In a desperate attempt to heal his terminally ill son, Stephen Danielson, a single U.E.F scientist modifies a batch of construction nanites. Medical experts are completely baffled when all traces of the illness are removed.

2186 - Phase 2 of Operation Citadel begins. Within months 19 deep range observation outposts are constructed on the very edge of the solar system.

2187 - In an attempt to replicate the tremendous medical benefits experienced by Stephen Danielson medical experts complete the first Medical Nanite prototypes. U.E.F leaders agree to allow human testing when all possible simulations and labs tests have been run, but only on volunteers.

2189 - Another 31 Outposts are completed, however officials begin to worry about the seer amount of resources each outpost requires, to both construct and maintain. In order to prevent another resource shortage the government dedicates a significant budget to developing a method of FTL travel that wouldn't rely on the now inaccessible Relay.

2190 - Test of the Mk 1 Medical Nanites (MedNan) is completed. They boost the subjects immune system to almost super human levels, allowing them to recover from all known diseases, while also improving the rate in which physical injuries also heal. Instead of taking weeks to heal a broken bone for instance would be fully healed in hours.

2191 - MedNan goes on sale. Almost the entire population purchases it.

2193 - In an attempt to lower costs of the Observation outposts, U.N.S.C modifies Operation Citadel, so only the 50 Deep range outposts are needed, the rest will be built within the hollowed out shells of asteroids left by the mining campaign. This provides several benefits, the first being they no longer need to build as many outposts since they have a smaller area to cover, secondly the need for expensive hulls are no longer needed since the asteroids themselves provide the protective hull. And finally the asteroids provide an effective means of camouflaging the outposts.

2203 - U.E.F officials become increasingly impatient when none of the proposed FTL engines prove to be able to work in practical applications.

2205 - Medical expert's notice that the MedNan have begun to slow the ageing process. While the older generations gain another decade of life, the younger generations appear to age at a tremendously slow rate. Estimates show that the children born with MedNans already in their blood, having been passed down from their mothers, will most like live to be over 1000 years old.

2206 - A small, almost unheard of company pitch their FTL engine to the U.E.F. Officials are sceptical, but desperation for any success means they give the benefit of the doubt. The first Shaw-Fujikawa translight probe is launched. The initial jump takes the probe to the outer most edge of the Alpha Centari system. This success catapults Shaw-Fujikawa Engineering to becoming one of the most powerful companies on Earth.

2216 - MedNan is developed into a gel form in order to apply to wounded soldiers on the battlefield. Its ease of use means any person can apply it simply be reading a set of instructions included. Estimates say it will increase the number or soldiers surviving long enough to receive professional medical help by almost 70%.

2222 - Shaw-Fujikawa unveils their new Deep range probe. Fitted with the latest mineral survey equipment, as well as a new Mk 3 translight engine it's considered perfect for finding new resource deposits in the surrounding systems.

2223 - The first Deep range probe is sent to Alpha Centari. The system contains 4 planets, 2 barren lifeless planets that are little more than chunks of rock, 1 that has the potential of being a habitable world with basic terraforming and 1 that fits the ideal conditions for colonisation. However the U.E.F still stands by their policy of not expanding beyond the Sol system.

2224 - The 3rd U.N.S.C Battle-group is sent to secure the Alpha Centari system for the planned mining campaign.

2226 - The Alpha Centari mining campaign provides an abundance of resources allowing the U.N.S.C to proceed with planning stage 3 of Operation Citadel.

2229 - The final plans for the Orbital Super MAC platform are completed. Construction of the first 10 platforms is started.

2257 - Operation Citadel is completed. The Solar system has been transformed into a virtual fortress. The Relay has been swarmed with mines. The entire system is surrounded with a protective bubble of outposts. Earth has a total of 100 Super MAC platforms, Mars had 50 Super MAC platforms and there are 20 Super MAC platforms covering the Relay in case a enemy penetrated the minefield.

2258 - With the completion of Operation Citadel the U.N.S.C once again begins dedicating its resources to ship building. The first order of business is to replace their ageing fleet with newer state of the art fleet. Plans for the new Marathon class Heavy Cruiser and the new Paris class Heavy Frigate are begun.

2265 - The first of the 5 Battle-groups have been given the new class ships. The older ships are placed in a moth ball fleet in orbit of Mars. Original plans were to scuttle the ships however after great many discussions the U.N.S.C decide to keep them intact in case there ever in need of a great influx of ships in a short period of time.

2290 - All Battle-groups have been issued the new ships effectively doubling the number of U.N.S.C ships in existence. The 480 ships in the Battle-groups and the 480 ships in the new moth ball fleet.

2291 - As a cost saving measure it is decided instead of designing a new recon ship, to replace the 200+ year old Enterprise class, the new Prowler class Corvette will become the new recon ship of the U.N.S.C fleet. In order to help facilitate this change in function the design is altered to replace the 60cm of Battle-plate with 10cm of Stealth-plate, no other changes to the hull is required.

2300 - The first run of Prowler class Corvettes are completed. A total of 10 ships.

2304 - U.N.S.C decides to restructure the fleet in order to accommodate the reducing xenophobic attitudes of the U.E.F public. While the majority of U.N.S.C forces will remain in the solar system in the new Home Fleet, the rest of the ships will be separated into one of 3 fleets. The 1st Recon Fleet (1RF) the 2nd Recon Fleet (2RF) and the Fast Response Fleet (FRF). Each Recon fleet will essentially be a oversized Battle-group with the emphasis on Prowlers, with Frigates and Cruisers providing the teeth of the fleet. The FRF would have more Cruisers than the Recon Fleet with the Frigates acting as a defensive screen while the cruisers pound the enemy into submission. It was obvious tho that the 480 active ships in the U.N.S.C wouldn't be enough to provide the desired strength for the planned fleets. This leads to a massive ship building campaign.

2307 - In order to provided more raw resources both of the new Recon Fleets are sent to secure new systems in preparation for mining to begin.

2315 - In attempt to strengthen the growing U.N.S.C 4 new ship designs are created. The first is a Fighter, the second a Destroyer, the third is a Carrier and the final design is the Dreadnought.

2347 - While searching a mid-range system for mining prospects a Deep range probe detects a single severely damaged ship drifting on the edge of the systems asteroid belt. The 1RF is sent to retrieve the ship.

2352 - U.N.S.C fleet size has expanded to desired levels to allow the planed fleet distribution to take place. The total number of ships now stands at 703 ships in active service with the 480 ships of the moth ball fleet. The Dreadnought however is only partially constructed.

2362 - The dreadnought is competed. The U.N.S.C Andromeda is launched, making the number of active U.N.S.C ships at 704.

* * *

U.N.S.C ship specifications (most modern ships)

Typhoon class Fighter

Length - 4m

Width - 9m

Depth - 2m

Engines - Micro Deuterium-nuclear fusion reactor

- Manuvering thrusters

Armour - 1.5cm Titanium-A Battle-plate

Armament - 2x 35mm Repeater cannon

- 12x Anti-Fighter missiles

- 2x Anti-Capital missiles

Prowler class Recon ship

Length - 160m

Width - 60m

Depth - 55m

Engines – Deuterium-nuclear fusion reactor

- Shaw-Fujikawa translight engine

Amour - 10cm Stealth-plate

Armament - 5x Archer pods (40missiles/pod)

- 6x 50mm Point defence Auto-cannons

Paris class Heavy Frigate

Length - 535m

Width - 199m

Depth - 112m

Engines – Deuterium-nuclear fusion reactors

- Shaw-Fujikawa translight engine

Armour - 60cm Titanium-A Battle-plate

Armament - 1x Magnetic Accelerator Cannon

- 3x Shiva class nuclear warhead missiles

- 40x Archer pods (30 missiles/pod)

- 12x 50mm Point-defence Auto-cannons

Infinity class Destroyer

Length - 485m

Width - 200m

Depth - 115m

Engines – Deuterium-nuclear fusion reactor

- Shaw-Fujikawa translight engine

Armour - 200cm Titanium-A Battle-plate

Armament - 2x Magnetic Accelerator Cannon

- 3x Shiva class nuclear warhead missiles

- 26x Oversized Archer pods (60 missiles/pod)

- 8x 50mm Point-defence Auto-cannons

Marathon class Heavy Cruiser

Length - 1192m

Width - 293m

Depth - 150m

Engines – Deuterium-nuclear fusion reactor

- Shaw-Fujikawa translight engine

Armour - 191cm Titanium-A Battle-plate

Armament - 2x Magnetic Accelerator Cannon

- 40x Oversized Archer pods (60 missiles/pod)

- 5x Fusion rockets

- 12x 50mm point-defence Auto-cannons

Brittain class Carrier

Length - 3000m

Width - 300m

Depth - 150m

Engines – Deuterium-nuclear fusion reactor

- Shaw-Fujikawa translight engine

Armour - 36cm Titanium-A Battle-plate

Armament - 1x Magnetic Accelerator Cannon

- 300x Archer missiles

- 2x Fusion rockets

- 1000x Typhoon class Fighters

Andromeda class Dreadnought

Length - 5694m

Width - 834m

Depth - 1041m

Engines - XR2 Borlinfelds: 581/x-dfe Mk x Macedon prototype sublight engines

- Shaw-Fujikawa translight engine

Armour - 490cm Titanium-A Battle-plate

Shielding - Advanced Kinetic Barriers

Armament - 4x Series 8 Magnetic Accelerator Cannon

- 350x M42 Archer missile pods (24 missiles/pod)

- 250x M75 Rapier missile pods (30 missiles/pod)

- 5x Mk2488 Mini-Magnetic Accelerator Cannon

- 830x 70mm Point defence turrets

* * *

Fleet compositions

Recon Fleets - 1x Cruiser

- 3x Destroyers

- 10x Frigates

- 21x Corvettes

- 35 ships in total

Fast Response Fleet - 1x Carrier

- 7x Cruisers

- 10x Destroyers

- 20x Frigates

- 7x Corvettes

- 45 ships in total

Home Fleet - 1x Dreadnought

- 2x Carriers

- 108x Cruisers

- 67x Destroyers

- 260x Frigates

- 151x Corvettes

- 3000x Fighters (spread amongst the bases in the Sol system)

Total ships - 589 ships in total ( 3589 including fighters)


	2. Enter the Shadow

History Repeated, Lesson Learned

Chapter 1

Written by KitBeast

* * *

**First let me clear a couple of things up. One reviewer said, before my story was removed for 'not being a story' when there's at least half a dozen other stories that have timeline chapters that are still up on the site, that since I've introduced Catherine Halsey then I have to introduce the Spartans. My response to that is that in the Halo universe the Spartans were created to prevent the U.N.S.C ground forces from continuing to take the unacceptable losses when they were fighting the insurrection. In this universe however Earth never colonized worlds so there's no insurrection, so no need to have a super soldier. At least no need, so far.**

**A second reviewer said that I had shown my cards to early with parts of the timeline. Having discussed this with him/her I have come to agree, therefore I will be making changes to the timeline that will let me keep certain cards for later. It'll be blatantly obvious to the people who have read the original timeline though. If you are one of those people all I can say is, please roll with it.**

**Another thing I think I should mention is that I will be doing NO buffing. No making the Mass Effect ships stronger to make it a 'fair fight'. To do so, I believe, is disrespectful to the franchise. I mean I must have read practically all the halo/mass effect crossovers and they are always set after the halo games, some as far as hundreds of years after the games, so the U.N.S.C ships become seriously overpowered. Then the writer says that they're going to buff the Citadel ships to make it a fair fight. Completely destroys their credibility in my opinion. Was the Second World War tank warfare fair? No. The Germans had vastly superior tanks, but you didn't hear them say we're going to give the allies better tank technology to make it fair. What I will say however is that both the Halo ships and Mass Effect ships will have their own advantages. If you want to know what that is then by all means ask.**

**One final note, please don't remove this story again. The timeline is only a prologue. The story starts from this chapter. Please, play nice and be gentle.**

* * *

A strong, heartbeat like beep was all that betrayed the existence of the Deep space probe as it sailed unobstructed through the void between stars. A momentary flash lit up all around as the probes guidance thrusters changed course to keep it locked into its target, the same target it had been trailing now for almost a week.

Its target was several thousand kilometers away moving in a slow methodical way through the system scanning everything around it. The lumbering craft had entered the system 6 days ago and had been searching ever since. The search had begun with the 3 planets in the system, and ever so slowly it had spread, first to the planetary moons, then the asteroids and finally a comet that was making its way through the system.

With the completion of the survey the craft returned to the 3rd planets 2nd moon. There it began what appeared to be a mining operation for what remained a mystery however.

A surge of information later and the probe was moving to complete its new mission. Coming within 100km of its target the probe cut power to its thrusters to prevent detection. Gliding powerlessly through the dark, it crawled its way to its destination.

Almost an hour later the probes momentum had delivered it to the desired location, directly below the unknown vessel. With several brief flashes of its thrusters the probed inched up towards the hull. Direct contact was needed for the VI to attempt to gain access to the ships computers.

Magnetized the probe gently kissed the ships surface. With the lock secure the on board VI began its work.

After 20 minutes the probe disengaged from the craft sent a massive burst of Tachyon enhanced data, and then flung itself into the all-consuming arms of the systems sun.

**02:37, U.E.F Deep space probe control facility Delta, Manchester, England.**

Ten minutes after the destruction of the probe its information finally reached its destination. Board eyes scanned the information, uninterested. Slowly as the information flashed on the screen those same eyes became more and more alert.

"Sir" a voice cried shattering the silence that smothered the room, causing all eyes to shoot to the source.

Shrinking back from the wall of eyes now facing him the young technician focused back on his screen as soon as he noticed the shift commander approaching.

"What is it" the commander asked with a sigh. Given how boring the night shift was she was actually pleased at the interruption of her normal routine.

"Probe BC125 just sent its weekly report ma'am." The technician said causing the commander to arch her brow

"And this deserves my attention why?" She asked exasperated

"BC125 was doing a routine mineral survey when it detected an energy source consistent to a Relay activation ma'am"

"The Relay?"

"Yes ma'am, the Relay. The on board VI followed standard procedure and proceeded to attempt to access the ship computer banks." The technician said pausing while he brought the information up on his screen "Whoever they are commander, they have really poor cyber warfare defences since the VI broke into their systems completely unnoticed within seconds. The majority of the probes data was cultural information, with a section devoted to ship strengths."

"And the probe, where is it now?" The commander asked concerned. It would be an extremely tense atmosphere if this alien race managed to find out about what could be considered a cyber-attack.

"The probe initiated safety protocol Alpha-327 ma'am. It destroyed itself by entering the systems star when the data had been sent."

"Good." The commander muttered as she walked to her desk. Sitting in the chair she initiated the protocol and sent a priority one message to both the U.N.S.C high command and the U.E.F assembly. The response was almost instantaneous. She was to forward all data received from the probe to them immediately. With that done she leant back in her chair and muttered

"We'll that's my excitement for the day done."

**04:49, U.E.F Assembly, Berlin, Germany.**

Mutters and moans echoed in the rapidly filling building, as tired politicians took their places in the Assembly.

"My friends, I know that this meeting is at a very inconvenient time, however the issue I have to tell you today will make that worth it." The Federation president announced, his voice proudly filling the room.

"Not two hours ago the deep range probe BC125 made contact with an extra-terrestrial vessel while searching the Delta Earandi system for suitable mining locations. The on board VI followed the standard procedure and managed to access the ships main computer. After which the probe implemented Cole procedure and destroyed itself by flying into the systems star." He announced. Nodding at the technician he waited the few seconds it took to activate the projector alongside him on the stage.

A pale blue light lit up the room before morphing into a completely alien form. It was large and walked on all four; however it seemed to have separate arms and legs, instead of just two sets of legs, just like a gorilla. Unlike a gorilla though it was completely bald, and its physical size was almost 3 times that of a human. The biggest difference was the face. A somewhat bland looking face except for the mask like growth over the area the mouth would most likely be. This mask was covered in gill like appendages.

"This is an Elcor." The president announced breaking a great deal of politicians out of their dazed staring. "From the information we've managed to gather their considered little more than a minor power in Citadel space. Their home world Danuuka is essential a giant flatland with the occasional mountain spotted with lakes and small oceans. Their military is very curious. They have almost no space craft instead focusing their military power in ground forces. Their space is instead patrolled by Citadel forces." Pausing to take a sip of water the president glanced around the room, seeing he had everyone's full attention he continued "That however isn't what's important enough for me to call this meeting. Our experts have been looking over the information and have given us a very rare opportunity. Their economy is that of a 3rd world state. Danuuka's lack of any rare resource means that they are forced to base their economy around less profitable resources, such as iron. The other Citadel races have taken advantage of this for years forcing the Elcor to sell their resources for less and less, in fear of the other races getting the extremely common resources elsewhere. Now I'm sure you're wondering what that has to do with us. As your aware U.E.F opinion polls believe that since the completion of Operation Citadel and the fleets, the Sol system is now safe from outside threats as such the desire to explore and expand is once again emerging. It appears that our isolation is coming to an end. My proposition is as follows. We make contact with the Elcor. Their home world is on the outskirts of Citadel space and only has a token patrol force of Citadel Frigates. Therefore we should be able to contact them without drawing the attention of the Citadel which will keep our friends safe, while allowing us to make peaceful contact and ease public nerves about a disastrous contact situation. In order to facilitate this peaceful meeting we will of fear the Elcor something they've wanted since joining the Citadel, a way to boost their economy. As your aware the production of Titanium-A Battle-plate results in what we consider a waste product called Element Zero. It appears however in Citadel space Element Zero is a much sort after material. By trading our stores of Element Zero, for the Elcors Iron, silicon and Titanium we would be able to stop several of our more disappointing mining projects and divert theses resources to establishing a new colony. However I refuse to make a decision as monumental as this without hearing the opinions of this assembly, so therefore I call a vote on which course of action we should take."

The debate was intense but very short lived. The next chapter of the human race was at hand.

**06:12 Earth standard, U.N.S.C Shadow's Cloak, Flagship, 2nd Recon Fleet.**

The cold, grey metal reflected the little available light into patterns that was equally beautiful and unsettling; however after the years of practice it did nothing to distract the Delta shift crew from their tasks. Their hands moved over the keyboards, while experienced eyes scanned the data that was on the screen.

Towards the rear of the room the doorway to the elevator opened revealing a woman. She stood proud in her uniform, a uniform which showed off her slim, toned figure. Her brunette hair was tied into a tight braid that went to her mid back. Her emerald green eyes scanned the room tiredly.

"Commander Madison report." The woman said gruffly as she made her way to the captain's chair.

"We have a priority message from U.N.S.C command ma'am." The commander said moving from his position to allow the woman to sit.

"All right, let's see what's so important that they'd wake me up in the middle of the night."

"Of course ma'am, bringing the message up now." The commander said pressing several buttons on his station.

A second later the main screen, which had been projecting the vast star field that surrounded the ship, shifted to show a middle aged man with greying temples and hardened eyes.

"Admiral Jenkins. What do I owe this pleasure to?" The woman said, sarcasm ringing in her voice

"Vice-Admiral Laura Roberts, forgive me, I forgot about the time difference. However U.N.S.C command has an important task for you. I'm sure you're aware of the discovery made by the BC125 deep space probe earlier this week."

"Yes sir, some sort of alien craft." Laura said sitting straighter in her chair, the Admirals voice showing how important this discussion was.

"From the intelligence the probe gained, we've gained a lot of opportunities we hope to take advantage of."

"Advantage of sir?" Laura said confused

"The alien race is called the Elcor, they're officially a lesser member of the Citadel council but are allowed to live in third world conditions. Their economy is barely able to support even a basic way of life. We have also learned about how the Element zero we have stored for disposal, is a much sort after resource in Citadel space."

"I fail to see how this is important enough to be brought to my attention sir." Laura muttered impatiently

"Patience Admiral, I'm getting there." Jenkins said with a smirk

"Sorry sir. I haven't had my coffee yet sir."

"That's alright admiral, you should see me in the morning, not a pretty sight I can tell you. Now back to business. The 2RF has been tasked with making contact with the Elcor. Your task is to offer a trade agreement. What that agreement is, we'll leave to you to decide. We're not really that bothered about trade, were more than capable of mining our own. However if you can get an agreement that is beneficial then we won't complain."

"If resources aren't important then why are we making a trade agreement admiral?"

"Politics Admiral. Now while we may not like it, politics does have its uses. In this case we will have the power to influence the Citadel council threw the Elcor, while still remaining unknown to the council."

"And by providing the Elcor a way to strengthen their economy, therefore improving the standard of living of their civilians, will make them loyal to us." Laura interjected

"Exactly Admiral. Have you considered a political career?"

"No sir." Roberts said disgusted, causing Jenkins to laugh

"An answer I sometimes wish I had said myself. Anyway Admiral you have your orders. I expect to receive a report as soon as possible." Jenkins said before shutting down the communication screen.

Sighing Laura took in the task that had just been laid out in front of her. Making the first official contact with an alien species. If anything went wrong then the blame would rest with her. Taking a deep, steadying breath she turned her eyes upwards. She could do this. She was trained for this. She had what she believed was the best crew, and the best fleet in the U.N.S.C. She could do this. Snapping her eyes down to her crew she began giving the orders to usher in a new era for mankind, it's not every day that first contact happens after all.

"Navigation set course to the edge of the Delta Earandi system." Laura barked breaking the silence that had blanketed the bridge after the conversation between the two Admirals.

"Delta Earandi, yes ma'am" came the immediate reply

"Communication, contact the fleet tell them to follow us to Delta Earandi system."

"Yes ma'am"

"What's the plan Admiral?" The commander asked stopping next to the Admiral "Surely taking the entire 2RF would be seen as an aggressive move."

"Your right commander, that's why the rest of the 2RF will remain on the edge of the system while the Shadow makes contact. That way if things go wrong the fleets close enough to provide immediate assistance, while still being far enough away that they shouldn't show on the Elcor sensors."

"Of course Admiral. Permission to call Yellow alert?" The commander asked

Yellow alert would call for all on duty personnel to report to battle stations, while simultaneously spinning up the defensive systems. It allowed the ship to be ready to respond immediately to any threat while still appearing non-threatening to outside observers.

"Permission granted." Laura said

"All hands Yellow alert, I repeat Yellow alert."

"Fleet reporting Admiral, their awaiting the command to jump." The communication officer said

"Good. Put me on with all the ships." waiting until the communication officer nodded she continued "This is Admiral Roberts, all ships jump on my order. Jump"

Throughout the system disks of shimmering blue energy teared into existence in front of the U.N.S.C ships. Slowly the ships made their way towards them, becoming engulfed in the shimmering energy.

**06:34 Earth standard, U.N.S.C Shadow's Cloak, Flagship, 2nd Recon Fleet, Delta Earandi.**

"Navigation, what's the position of the fleet?" Laura asked

"The fleet is at the edge of the Delta Earandi system ma'am. I've plotted a course for the last known position of the alien craft."

"Negative Miss Winters. It would be rather suspicious if an unknown craft just flew straight up to them. We'll start a basic survey of the system, starting from the edge of the system working to the star. That way they'll assume we're here to do the same as them, find suitable mining sites. Oh, and Miss Winters, make it as obvious as you can that were here."

Focusing on the screen Laura was watching the system overview. The 2nd Recon Fleet, the Shadow's Cloak and the Elcor ship were all shown on the screen. The Elcor ship and the Shadow's Cloak were on a roundabout intercept course, although it would take a couple of hours before they ran into each other. While it would be both possible and time saving to head directly to the Elcor ship it would be extremely suspicious. Hopefully by doing this roundabout method it would make the Elcor more responsive due to the appearance of an accidental meeting, also the obvious manoeuvres that the Shadow's Cloak was making would light up almost any sensor array, so regardless of what sensors the Elcor was using, they would know about them before the actual physical meeting. This would hopefully put the Elcor at ease since from their perspective they would be the ones to initiate contact.

* * *

**There you go everyone, the first chapter of History Repeated, Lesson Learned. I will be the first to admit that at just over 3,000 words it is a little shorter than I had hoped, but this seemed like a brilliant place to end the chapter. It also has the benefit of meaning that I can upload it tonight instead of the weekend so added bonus. **

**What I will say is I am not a review whore, therefore I will not make statements that say 'if you want the next chapter, then I want x amount of reviews' so instead I will just say if you have anything you want to say, either a comment or a question then feel free to do so. I will try to answer the questions in either a PM or in the next chapter.**


	3. Not all meetings are first meetings

History Repeated, Lesson Learned

Written by KitBeast

* * *

**First of all I would just like to say thank you to everyone who has left me a review. They really do mean a lot but don't worry my continuing the story isn't dependant on receiving them. Now onto answering some of the questions that people raised.**

**One reviewer asked about the timeline so I will explain. I personally find the idea that everyone has the exact same calendar ridiculous. I mean look on earth, there's the Christian calendar, the Mayan calendar, the Chinese calendar and those are the ones I can name off the top of my head as I sit in a random coffee shop drinking a nice latté. So in my story it is instead 2550 Earth calendar and 2152 Citadel calendar (being 2152 years since the creation of the citadel council).**

**Another thing that has been said is my choice to use the Elcor. While the vast majority of reviewers find this unique and interesting one has said that it would limit me to just the citadel council, which personally I don't understand but I shall attempt to allay their fears/concerns. The Elcor in cannon aren't even secondary characters, there 3rd or 4th tier characters designed to stand in the back ground and fill space. In my experience of the games the Elcor only have one real mission for you and that's a simple side mission where you pick visit Danuuka and then return to the ambassador. So personally I believe it gives me as a writer a great deal of freedom to explore them and stamp my own personality on them if you will. The reviewer in question suggested I use the Quarian's instead, stating how being allied with them with give me a way to generate tension with others, the citadel council and terminus sectors to list a few. Personally I think the Quarian's are over used. While I love a good Quarian/Earth alliance story, I simply can't think of any ideas that would make a decent story. Plus the Elcor give me a way to play With the Council from the shadows. Plus I already have a way to create tension in my story.**

**One final response, a lot of people are asking about the Spartans so I'll give my response here instead of having to reply to each individual review. So far the UNSC doesn't have Spartans. But yes they will appear. As I've said I'm trying to do each franchise justice, and how can you do halo justice without Spartans?**

* * *

**19:59 U.N.S.C Shadow's Cloak, Flagship, 2nd Recon Fleet, Delta Earandi**

Laura couldn't help but stare at the chronometer as the Elcor ship came closer and closer. It had been almost 12 hours since the operation began, and from the way the Elcor ship was moving it would be at least another 3 hours before there courses collided.

"XO you have the bridge." Laura said standing from the command chair. Making her way to the rear of the bridge she came to her ready room.

The room itself was large, for a cruiser at least. Almost the same size of the non-commissioned crew quarters, it was finished in the same dull metallic grey as the rest of the ships interior. The occasional photo dotted the walls, bringing some much needed life into the room. Along the wall opposite to the door was a long desk, this desk was almost the complete opposite to the surrounding walls, it was made of a warm, mahogany that seemed to radiate a sense of life in the lifeless room. A well-worn cream chair sat at the table, with 2 other chairs lined against the wall, the same pale cream.

Along the left wall was a long bookshelf filled with both books and the occasional model ship, ranging from old sea faring warships to the new Dreadnought, which took pride of place on the bookshelf.

None of these things were Laura's destination however. Her destination was the cream leather couch that resided against the right hand wall. Sitting down will a relieved groan she couldn't help staring at the adjacent Dreadnought. She could still remember sitting at home during her shore leave watching her son build it. How he would spend hours on it, focusing on every little detail, even if they were unimportant. Just before she left to re-join the 2RF he gave it her, 'to show everyone what ship she'd soon be commanding'. She hated being away so much, missing so much, but her job was important. And by doing her job she could know that her son, her husband, her entire family were safe, that alone made the distance tolerable.

Leaning back into the sofa she couldn't help but close her eyes. The last 12 hours had been very stressful. The slow, never ending build up to what would most likely be one of the most important events in human history. The only other event like this had happened decades ago, and that nearly ended in disaster. Thankfully that event had helped the UNSC and UEF prepare for another first contact.

Enveloped by the comfort of the sofa she drifted into a light sleep, she would need to be at her best.

**21:22 U.N.S.C Shadow's Cloak, Flagship, 2nd Recon Fleet, Delta Earandi**

"Admiral to the bridge. I repeat Admiral Roberts please report to the bridge immediately." Came the urgent voice that pierced her peaceful rest and flung her back into the hectic events that were unfolding all around her.

Quickly rising from her comfortable position she straightened her uniform, which had crinkled during her cat nap, and headed straight to the bridge. Her XO's tone unsettling her.

Stepping out of her ready room it seemed like she had stepped into another world. The calm, relaxed and inviting atmosphere of the ready room to her back was in stark contrast to the hectic, controlled chaos that was happening in front of her. Taking a deep steadying breath she got to work.

"Danielson report." Laura said as she settled into her command chair

"Yes ma'am. About 5 minutes ago the Elcor ship made a sudden course correction. I had the readings checked and double checked but it appears that the Elcor are now aware of our presence." Steven Danielson said moving to the XO's station.

"What makes you think that Steven?"

"Current course projections show that the Elcor ship is now on a direct intercept course with our own. They'll be in visual range in just over 8 minutes."

"Good. I think we can all agree that all this waiting is starting to become unsettling."

Chuckling Steven punched the necessary buttons to bring the System overview up on the main screen.

"Should we meet them half way ma'am?" He asked

"No. I think we should just carry on doing what we're doing. But keep a close eye on them Steven, if they do anything dangerous or suspicious I want to know immediately." Laura responded and when she saw him nod she turned to the tactical officer sat right of her chair "Tactical, any useful information so far?"

The tactical officer was a young, blunt officer fresh out of training. He was a little abrasive but Laura couldn't complain, he certainly knew how to do his job.

"The probe that spotted this craft in the first place sent a lot of information ma'am. If I can be candid ma'am, the Elcor couldn't fight their way out of a wet paper bag with that ship ma'am. Virtually no armour, no offensive weaponry just a single defence turret."

"Oh? And how can you be so sure this turret is for defence?" Laura asked sceptical, while she knew he could do his job, she was also aware that without experience new officers tended to ignore things that look unimportant.

"Information shows it's a low powered laser system, infrared frequencies, most likely an anti-missile or anti-fighter weapon ma'am. It's too weak a laser to cause any serious damage to an enemy capital ship unless it's at extremely close range. The ship is no danger to the fleet ma'am. I'm sure I could do more damage to the Shadow with a stick ma'am."

"If you could damage the Shadow's Cloak with a stick then I think our cruiser design has some serious design flaws don't you?" Steven asked from his station

"It would be funny to watch thou." Laura said with a giggle picturing a cruiser running at maximum burn being chased by a mad man waving a stick "How long until we're in visual range of the Elcor?"

"3 minutes ma'am."

"Right" Laura said, all mirth vanishing from her voice "Communications, when the Elcor arrive I want you to send the First contact package."

"But ma'am, the probe sent us a copy of their linguistic database."

"I'm aware of that Miss Hoffermann; however we don't want to get off on the wrong foot. We'll exchange packages then wait several minutes. After that we can claim that our translation programmes have been updated to include Elcorian."

"Elcor ship entering visual range." Steven called out

"Full stop Miss Winters. XO put the Elcor ship on screen."

A couple of seconds passed and before the vast star field was replaced by the Elcor ship.

The ships itself was extremely lacking in any aesthetic design, being entirely utilitarian in design instead. The hull was a hexagonal tube shape finished in a dull brown paint, with overlapping armour plates. The armour however was thin, just a couple of cm due to it being civilian ship. From the front of the ship a cluster of antenna extended 10 metres, there multi-coloured lights dancing in the endless void that surrounded them.

"Elcor ship coming to a complete stop 300kilometres straight ahead. Receiving data burst." Steven announced breaking everyone away from examining the Elcor ship

"First contact package sent ma'am. 7 minute countdown initiated." Andrea Hoffermann said

"Good. Anything interesting about this ship XO?"

"I'm detecting a faint trace of Eezo in the ships main storage bay. If I had to hazard a guess I would say their prospecting the system for Eezo deposits ma'am." Steven said, eyes focused on his stations monitor.

"4 minutes to countdown termination." Andrea announced

"How much Eezo do we have on board XO?" Laura asked turning to face Steven.

"Approximately 3tonnes ma'am. May I ask why we have 3 tonnes of waste on the ship ma'am?" Steven asked confused.

"The President believed it would be best to have a sample of what we can offer the Elcor on board."

"Makes sense. But why 3 tonnes ma'am. Wouldn't it have been easier to just bring enough for the Elcor to run test on?"

"Logistically speaking, yes it would but we have no idea how much the Elcor need to run their tests. Plus we could always give them the rest as a measure of good faith."

"60 seconds to countdown termination." Andrea announced, interrupting Stevens response.

When she announced that the entire bridge crew stopped what they were doing and focused on the screen. The upcoming events were important after all.

"20 seconds to countdown termination."

Quickly Laura did one last check to make sure her uniform was in order and presentable, before standing with her hands clasped behind her back.

"Countdown terminated, sending hail." Andrea said with a dry mouth.

Each second that passed seemed to stretch into hours before a single figure appeared on the screen. Without a person to person meeting Laura had no way of knowing exactly how big the Elcor was but if the information was correct then they would average 2 metres in height. Gorilla like in appearance and movement, this particular Elcor appeared to be you typical Elcor, at least the typical Elcor suggested by the probes data.

"Cautiously optimistic; Greetings stranger, I am Xalyan, captain of the Elcorian mining vessel Builders of Thunawanuro. I hope that your intensions are peaceful" Xalyan said in a complete monotone.

"It is a pleasure to meet you captain. I am Vice-Admiral Laura Roberts. I believe our intentions are the same as yours, since we were scanning this system to see if it is a suitable mining location." Laura said calmly

"Confused; why would you use such a heavily armed ship to search for mining locations?" Xalyan said once again in complete monotone.

"It is standard procedure for my people I assure you captain. The military scans a new system and if suitable resource deposits are found we then secure the system to allow the civilian vessels peace and security from pirates or aggressor while their do their job."

"Understandingly; of course Vice-Admiral. With the number of Batarian slavers operating in this area that would make your precautions understandable. Curiously; might I ask you what species you are Admiral. We have not encountered any ships that match yours in appearance before."

"This is a ship of the United Nations Space Command, the military arm of the United Earth Federation. I believe all the relevant information was transmitted in our Data package." Laura said trying to think of a way to steer the conversation away from pointless questions and into the details she was told to pass onto the Elcor "I'm sure my government would want nothing more than peaceful relations with your people captain Xalyan, however my people are only just emerging from a period of complete isolationism, therefore we ask that you only pass the information of our existence to your government only."

"Confused; what makes you think that I would pass the information of your existence onto anyone other than my government?"

"I'm sure your people have some allies or at least other trade partners." Laura said quickly "_I really have to remember that were supposed to be in a first contact situation. The information gained from the probe shouldn't be available to us from the Elcor perspective."_

"Blunt statement; I'm sorry Vice-Admiral but our conversation is going to have to come to an end. I have already spent too much time away from my objective. Assuring promise; I will pass information about your people to my government. I will also inform them that you wish this information to remain private." Xalyan said before the transmission shut down.

Taking a breath Laura couldn't help but think that the conversation went nothing like she had hoped it would. But the Elcor had agreed to pass information onto their government, most likely Xalyan simply wanted a properly trained Ambassador to be present at the talks between the Elcor and the U.E.F which was understandable, if a little annoying, given how long it would take for both a message to reach Danuuka and then for a representative to reach the Delta Earandi system.

Watching as the Builders of Thunawanuro moved slowly deeper into the system once again scanning for deposits of whatever resource they were looking for Laura couldn't help but think that the entire 2RF is going to be stuck in the Delta Earandi system for a while.

* * *

**There you go Ladies and Gentlemen the second chapter of History Repeated, Lesson Learned. I know that some of you may be disappointed with this chapter but it is simply a transition from the awkward first contact to first actual diplomatic meeting between the races. I mean lets face it, how many civilisations are going to have a fully qualified Ambassador on a simple mining ship? And who would let a captain of a mining ship make diplomatic policy?**

**No one. Let's face it that would be like having the captain of a fishing boat initiate diplomatic relations with a foreign power. In reality the captain would introduce themselves then contact their government and let them deal with it.**


	4. Sometimes talking matters

History Repeated, Lesson Learned

Chapter 3

Written by KitBeast

* * *

**Hello everyone. Here I am with yet another chapter of History. I seem to have answered the majority of the questions that I got from the last chapter so the AN doesn't need to be particularly long this time. So there you go an added bonus before you even get to the chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**12:35 U.N.S.C Shadow's Cloak, Flagship, 2nd Recon Fleet, Delta Earandi, 8 Days after contact**

"That's the last ship of the convoy ma'am. Next convoy expected in 5 days" Steven said looking up from his station.

"Good. Tell them they are to send me a copy of their projected timetable and then give them the go ahead to begin their assigned tasks. Have the 1RF take up an escort position with the first group of civilian freighters and send a message to the 1RF stating that we are releasing the civilian freighters from our escort list." Laura said standing "I'll be in my ready room. XO you have the bridge." With the customary reply from Steven Laura headed to her ready room. Over the last 8 days she had made it into her own little sanctuary away from all the controlled chaos that was taking place all around the Shadow's Cloak.

When she had reported in to the UNSC command they had been hoping for a slightly warmer reception from the Elcor, but they had prepared for the worse. Thankfully thou the Elcor reaction wasn't extreme. In fact it was probably the same reaction any UEF ship would have.

The UNSC response was simple. Shock and awe. A simple plan to impress the Elcor and to advertise the UEF as a possible trade partner. The way they had decided to do this was simple. A large space station. As soon as she had reported in, the UNSC had sent the 1RF to escort a massive civilian fleet of nearly 50 ships. While most were just average freighters there were 4 of the Titan class Construction vessels. Almost the same size as a cruiser the Titan class was capable of producing the superstructure of any of the UNSC's existing space stations, requiring nothing more than a supply of raw materials to work from. When the Elcor ship had finally left the system after 3 days the 2RF signalled that the coast was clear and the 1RF and the civilian fleet jumped the final leg of there journey to the Delta Earandi system. Once there the 1RF left the civilian fleet in the care of the 2RF while they went back to the Sol system to begin escorting another civilian fleet to the Delta Earandi system. Since that fleet had just arrived the 1RF would now escort the empty freighters of the 1st civilian fleet back to the Sol system were they will be reloaded with the weapons designated to defend the Delta Earandi system.

The idea being that when the Elcor return, which the UNSC believed would be in a matter of days, to see a almost functional space station of such a large calibre built in such a short amount of time, it would serve as a demonstration of the industrial might of the UNSC. The Delta Earandi system was also in the perfect position to be a go between point for the UEF and the Elcor since it was just 2 1/2 days from the Sol system by Slip-space and it was close enough to a Mass Relay to allow the Elcor's FTL drive to reach it with relative ease. It also helps that the system itself is nothing more that a failed system. None of the planets had ever grown to the point of being able to support life, therefore the only thing it would be used for would be as a mining system. But again the Delta Earandi system failed at that as well since it had only the faintest traces of most know materials. The only notable resource deposit was an extremely large deposit of iron in one of the larger asteroids. This hopefully means that the Citadel wouldn't be visiting the system any time soon. At least not until the UEF wanted them to.

However that's not to say that there new station wouldn't be able to defend itself if Citadel forces did show up. Now that main superstructure was complete installation of the stations weapons array could begin. The next convoy would bring them and by estimates show that the station will then be full combat ready within 3 days, a fraction of the time it would normally take for a station of this size to have its defence fully outfitted.

Another layer of defences that the station would be able to present to any opponents were the 12 planned Orbital Weapon Platforms. They were currently being built in the Mars heavy shipyards and would be shipped by 3 mega-freighters to the Delta Earandi system.

Sighing as she relaxed against the cool cream leather of her office chair Laura resigned herself to pouring over the almost endless progress reports that were being sent to her since she was the ranking military officer.

"Are you going to be kind to me today and give me something other than paperwork to do?" Laura asked the empty room that surrounded her. Waiting several second with no reply she muttered a soft "damn it" and got to work on the ever growing pile of paperwork.

**10:09 U.N.S.C Shadow's Cloak, Flagship, 2nd Recon Fleet, Delta Earandi, 11 Days after contact**

"Admiral we've detected something on the edge of the system." Steven said from his station

"Is it the next convoy?" Laura asked turning to face him

"No ma'am. The convoy isn't due for another 8 hours and this is a single ship ma'am."

"What's it doing?"

"It appears to be moving into the system at standard sub-light speeds. Should I sound the alert?"

"No." Laura replied immediately. Seeing the confused look Steven was giving her she explained "At this point it could be anything. Navigation set us on an intercept course. Steven I want to know what it is as soon as it comes into range."

"Intercept course plotted, 5 minutes until intercept." Sophia Winters announced

"Miss Hoffermann contact captain Rosa, tell him that we're moving to intercept an unknown contact that's heading toward the system. If they lose contact with us he is to assume command of the fleet and assume the contact is hostile." Laura said calmly regardless of the possible implications of her order. "Operations launch a probe. I don't want to lead this ship in there blind." A low hum followed by a slight rocking of the ship told Laura that the probe had just been launched.

"20 seconds until the probe reaches maximum sensor resolution." Steven said

A hush fell over the bridge of the ship as they waited anxiously to find out what kind of ship it was.

"Probe entering its maximum range in 3...2...1. Data coming in now." Steven said in a serious tone "Profile match. Elcorian Police Cutter." A sigh of relief was heard coming from all the bridge crew as they began to relax.

"We're receiving a message ma'am" Andrea said as she worked furiously at her console. "They claim to have the Elcor ambassador on board. There requesting permission to dock in order for the negotiations to begin."

"Tell them that both the UEF and UNSC welcomes them to the Delta Earandi system, however inform them that the diplomatic meeting will not be taking place on board the Shadow's Cloak. We will escort them to the meeting place instead." Laura said as calm as she could manage.

"Yes ma'am. Message away." Andrea replied

"Miss Winters set a course for the station. Half burn." Laura ordered

"Course plotted, half burn. ETA to station 12 minutes."

"Elcor ship moving alongside us in a parallel course." Steven announced.

"Good. XO you have the bridge. Hoffermann get me a secure channel to UNSC command and put it up in my ready room." Laura ordered as she was already moving off the bridge.

As the doors closed behind her Laura couldn't help but think about how stressful the next few hours will be for her. Moving to sit at her desk Laura waited a few seconds as the connection was established with UNSC command. When the connection finally established Laura couldn't help but be surprised who was on the other side.

"Admiral Jenkins!"

"Hello Laura. You sound surprised to see me." Jenkins said amused

"Yes sir. I was expecting to deliver my report to one of the Operation officers." Laura said still not fully recovered from her shock

"Laura this is the first extra-terrestrial contact humanity has had outside the Sol System. Of course I'm going to want to know what's happening. I believed it would be best if I got the information straight from the source rather than second hand sources." Jenkins said still amused however his face morphed into the very image of seriousness and Laura knew she was no longer talking to one of her oldest friends instead she was talking to the commander of the entire UNSC. "What's your report Vice-Admiral."

"Sir, about 20 minutes ago the 2RF detected a unknown vessel moving into the Delta Earandi system. The Shadow's Cloak moved to intercept the vessel and the rest of the 2RF moved into defensive positions around the new station. After several minutes we were able to identify the ship as an Elcorian Police Cutter. They initiated contact stating that they had the Elcor Ambassador on board. The Shadow's Cloak is currently escorting them to the station to commence the diplomatic talks sir." Laura said with a professional tone

"I see. While I agree that the station is the best place to hold the talks, and give the Elcor the impression we are hoping to give, I suggest that you take extreme care. A large enough explosion and they would be able to take out not only the station but also a good portion of your fleet as well."

"Of course sir. I'll make sure that we take every possible precaution to ensure the safety of my people. I do have a major concern though sir."

"And what would that be?" Jenkins asked curiously

"It seems that the Sun in the Delta Earandi system is projecting a type of radiation that is interfering with our sensors sir. Effective range has been reduce by almost 90%. We had to send a probe practically right on top of the Elcor ship before we could get an accurate reading." Laura stated solemnly "To begin with we had no way of knowing what the unknown contact was. It could have been anything from a rouge comet to an entire fleet and we would have known until it was right on top of us. We only noticed the Elcor this time because there ship made a blatant course correction to avoid an asteroid."

"10% sensor efficiency? That is a serious problem. I take it you have a solution?"

"Yes sir. My chief engineer and operations officer believe that they've found a way to increase sensor range to 60% of standard. That combined with several observation posts throughout the system will allow the stations defences to monitor the system as is planned. Otherwise it would need a permanent fleet in place to adequately secure the system."

"Very well. Implement the modifications immediately Vice-Admiral. I'll convince the UEF assembly to release the necessary resources needed to begin construction of the observation outposts. I believe we both have work to do so I'll be off." Jenkins said causing Laura to nod

"Yes sir."

"Oh and Laura." Jenkins said catching Laura's attention at his once again informal tone. "Try to take some good pictures. I'm sure David would love to brag to the other kids about what his mother's doing." Jenkins added chuckling before terminating the connection.

Rolling her eyes at how quickly her friend could change from the care free, fun loving middle aged man that he is to the serious no nonsense admiral and back Laura stood from her desk and headed across the bridge to the elevator.

"Steven I want you to prep a Pelican to transport me over to the station. While I'm there you'll also assume command of the Shadow."

"Yes ma'am. Could I at least suggest you take a security team ma'am?"

Stopping just outside the elevator Laura turned to him and replied

"Not this time Steven. If we took marines from the Shadow over it'll most likely cause some tension with the station forces."

"Yes ma'am."

**10:36 United Earth Station Future's Hope, Delta Earandi, 11 days after contact**

Stepping over the cable that was hastily being hidden from view by several construction workers, Laura moved with purpose towards the docking bay where the Elcorian shuttle was due to land.

The few remaining minutes until their arrival would be chaos as the station workers tried to make the station seem presentable, even thou so far only the main superstructure had been finished. So while the station was technically operational none of the finishing touches had been applied leaving it looking ironically old, tired and rundown regardless of the fact it was actually new.

The last of the cables were hidden away just in time as the alarm signifying the Elcors arrival sounded throughout the docking bay.

Coming to a stop by the bay Laura sighed since the station marines were making this more difficult than it needed to be. Since they were fresh out of training they were eager, gun-hoe and took their orders so literally. Meaning they were literally one step behind her. Oh yes the human ambassador here to make peace with a full team of marines within arm's reach. Not the impression she was hoping for.

"Listen marines. I know that you have your orders to provide protection to me, but we are trying for a good impression. So please would you kindly take a guard position near the docking bay doors." She said hopefully however when she saw there hesitation she added "I can always make that an order."

Breathing a sigh of relief as the marines moved to a more neutral position Laura could help but had a quick thought

"I don't think I've ever sighed as much as I have in the last 2 week in my entire life."

Doing a quick check to make sure her uniform was in presentable order Laura stood waiting for the Elcor ambassador. The sharp hiss of the airlock door signalled the arrival of the ambassador. Standing tall and proud Laura watched as the ambassador took his cautious first steps on human territory. Hoping to allay the ambassador of any of his fears Laura took a confident step forward catching the ambassador's attention.

Coming to a stop a couple of metres in front of the ambassador, Laura couldn't help e feel slightly intimidated. She knew that the ambassador would be large, since all Elcor are, however she also knew that seeing a number on a pad and the real thing are two completely different things. Swallowing her nerves she took a deep breathe ready to get the show on the road.

"Welcome. Please allow me to introduce myself; I am Vice-Admiral Laura Roberts, commander of the 2nd Recon Fleet. I have been authorised by my government to speak on their behalf." Laura spoke in a welcoming and friendly tone.

"Polite statement; I am Tanlayn, ambassador to the Elcor people. I have also been given permission to speak on behalf of my people."

"I am looking forward to being part of creating a strong and mutually beneficial relationship between our people. I'm sorry to say that we had no information on your people requirements so we were unable to prepare quarters for you and your aides." Laura said as politely as she could since she knew that if they needed to they could easily prepare quarters as comfortable for the Elcor than even the finest Elcorian hotel. But that was something they weren't supposed to know so she had been instructed to play ignorant in situations like this.

"Reassuringly; that is fine Vice-Admiral. I would prefer to stay on my own vessel when not negotiating. My security chief has insisted. I hope that brings no offence."

"It quite alright ambassador. I completely understand the need for safety. Would you prefer to begin the talks immediately or would you like a tour."

"Honestly; I would prefer to begin the talks immediately Vice-Admiral. Although I do have several questions if you don't mind me asking." Tanlayn said in the usual monotone of all Elcor. After hearing what he said about having questions Laura shook her head.

"Of course I don't mind answering questions Ambassador. However I'm sure your aware that due to security concerns I won't be able to answer them all. Now if you would follow me I'll lead you to the room in which the talks will take place in."

"Pleased statement; Your willingness to answer my questions is very good to hear Vice-Admiral. Please lead on."

The group of 3 Elcor and 5 humans walked at a reasonable pace down the twisting corridors of the station towards one of the larger rooms in the core of the station.

"Curiously; When the captain of the Builders of Thunawanuro informed us of the presence of a unknown people in this system they never mentioned a station of this magnitude being present. In fact they never mentioned any artificial structures existing here. How could it be possible for them to miss something as big as this?" one of the ambassador's aides asked

"Well…..I'm sorry; I don't believe we've been introduced." Laura said turning her head towards the speaker

"Embarrassed; Please forgive me. I failed to introduce my aides. To my left is Xaltian and to my right is Partolyn. While they may be young and have a lot to learn, I believe that they both have a great deal of potential" Tanlayn said

"It's quite alright Ambassador. To answer your question Partolyn, This station was constructed after your ship departed the system." Laura said in a tone that said that this was an everyday occurrence.

"Shocked; That cannot be possible. The Builders of Thunawanuro only left this system 11 days ago." Xaltain said

"I assure you that construction did in fact start on this station shortly after your ship left the system. My government believed that meeting constantly by ship would quickly become a logistical nightmare, therefore it was decided to construct this station as a point where our peoples could communicate, and if everything goes well it would become a centre for trade between our people."

"Confused; surely it would have been easier to simply conduct the meetings at a Elcorian or Human planet?" Xaltain asked

"While it may have been economically easier to do that, my people would not have allowed it. Let's just say that our first meeting with Extra-terrestrials didn't exactly leave a good impression on the human race. Because of this my people became very isolationist, something that is only just starting to change. That means our security would make it impossible to hold any diplomatic talks on either our home world or a colony world. And the lingering isolationist tendencies means we don't want to have to deal with large amounts of new cultures and new people all at once. And if we were to conduct these meeting on one of your planets then we would most likely be exposed to this Citadel Council that was mentioned in your first contact package." Laura said as they came to a stop outside the room they had been looking for

"Now shall we begin these talks?" Laura asked gesturing inside the now open door

"Eager statement; of course" The Elcorian delegation said walking past into the room.

When all three of them where in the room Laura entered, flanked by two of the marines that had followed behind the group who took up position at either side of the door, while another set of marines took up a position outside the door.

Stopping a couple of steps into the room Laura couldn't help but look around. She was more than willing to admit that the construction workers had done a great job in making the room seem functional, welcoming and practical all at the same time.

The main feature of the room was a mahogany table that took pride of place directly in the middle of the room. It stood almost 15 feet in length and 6 feet wide. Along one side of the table was a set of 5 chairs. Pale cream leather that matched the colour of the carpet and along the other was 5 Elcorian chairs. They had been created in by the finest furniture makers on Earth and sent here with the first civilian convoy, they were essentially nothing more than a slightly risen, oversized combination of a pillow and a bean bag.

The backdrop that would provide the ambiance to the talks was a holographic projection of the exterior view of the station projected onto the two end walls of the room. As if the walls of the station had been peeled back and the room was floating in space itself, making the room seem very open. With the other walls being finished with a high quality plaster that added a sense of professionalism to the room

Pulling out the middle chair Laura gestured to the Elcorian chairs and waited until the Elcor delegation had taken a seat before sitting down herself.

"Now, let us begin the official diplomatic talks between our two people shall we?"

* * *

**Sorry, seemed like the best place to end it. Otherwise I would have taken another 5 – 6 days to get the entire talks completed and well I had promised Debye it would be out today so here you go.**

**Again I'll just say if you have and questions or comments feel free to leave a review or PM me. Otherwise have a nice day.**


	5. Good impressions

History Repeated, Lesson Learned

Chapter 4

Written by KitBeast

* * *

**Hello all, it is I. Back with yet another chapter of History. Now I have gotten several questions or comments that I wish to answer to. First was a comment by a reviewer I can't remember the name of, and I'm so lazy I refuse to look through them again to find it, but I'm sure you will know who you are. He/she mentioned that the Typhoon, the UNSC fighter, is too small. I am aware of the fact that it's small. It's about half the size of an F-22 but I will now say why. First of all this is set over 500 years into the future. It's entirely possible to think that the fighters don't need to be as bulky to have the same power or amount of equipment. Since technology is always getting smaller and more powerful. Mobile phones (Cell phones if you're American) are a perfect example. Another thing is there classed as fighters but there actually more like drones. So there controlled by pilots stationed on the Carriers or planets Etc. so the big bulky cockpit isn't needed. Saves a lot of space. And if there hard to imagine what they look like think a smaller version of the F-302 from Stargate SG1/Atlantis.**

**The second point is several people have mentioned the defences of the UNSC ships. I will now attempt to multitask and answer two questions at once; however since I am male I might not succeed. Yes the UNSC have very little point defence weaponry, but like I said I am trying to stay as faithful to the franchises as possible and those are the point defences that are listed per ship type on Halopedia. As for the shield's. The answer is yes and no. Yes the UNSC has the ability to make them, no they don't deploy them on their ships, because only the dreadnought has the power generating capability that allows them to be used, otherwise the ships would have to seriously compromise either manoeuvrability or weapon capability. And the Titanium-A Battle plate is adequate against the weaker MAC rounds in most cases.**

**The third and final answer is to address the point that humanity is too 'small' in my story. It will be addressed in upcoming chapters. **

**Warning to all readers, this chapter is dialogue heavy. Just a warning so you really have no reason to complain about it since I've warned you.**

* * *

**11:00 United Earth Station Future's Hope, Delta Earandi, 11 days after contact**

"Curiously; You say that your people are isolationistic and yet you are so quick to claim this system Vice-Admiral. May I enquire as to why you would do that?"

"It's because we are isolationistic that we claimed this system. You see we knew that if we were to make contact and have peaceful relations with foreign powers such as your government, then we'd need to have somewhere that meetings could take place. The Delta Earandi system is close enough for us to be able to get here easily with our FTL while being close enough to a Relay to allow your people to travel here as well. It also gives us an added factor of security since any aggressive foreign powers cannot attack us if they don't know where to find us." Laura said in a polite, political tone.

"Understandably; I agree that it would be a lot safer to operate in such a way. Cautious question; I hope you will be willing to answer some questions about your people Vice-Admiral?" Tanlayn asked in his usual monotone

"Of course Ambassador. I must warn you however that there will be something's that I cannot answer due to security reasons." Laura replied easily

"Pleasant statement; that is perfectly understandable. My first question would have to be about what are the desires of your people?"

"The desires of my people? That would be the same as what I believe your people would desire. Freedom, security and prosperity."

"Solemn statement; yes, my people do wish for prosperity."

"I don't understand Ambassador. Surely your economy must be thriving. I mean look how far your mining operations reach." Laura said while thinking _"Time to dangle a nice big carrot for this donkey to chase."_

"Frustrated reply; our mining operations extend this far because we have been expelled from all the nearer mining sites"

"Expelled? By who?" Laura asked curiously. Although she already had a good idea who it was that was responsible.

"Frustrated reply; they are called the Citadel Council. They are a coalition of species that was created to facilitate peace amongst the galaxy. However while there are more than a dozen races that are part of Citadel space only three species have any real power. The Asari, the Salarians and the Turians. The Asari and the Salarians created the Council over two millennia ago and so they naturally gained council seats. The Turians secured Citadel space during the Krogan rebellions, so they were rewarded with a council seat for their services. However the other races such as my own have been given nothing except an increasingly oppressive set of orders by the Citadel Council. Orders ranging from how large our military can be to certain economic restrictions."

"I could understand the military restrictions, since it would allow them to keep the peace if people weren't focused on who had the biggest fleet, but what do you mean economic restrictions. Surely it would benefit every member of the Citadel for its member's economies to flourish?" Laura asked

"Resigned statement; The Elcor believe the same when we joined the Citadel almost 900 years ago. For the first 150 years everything was well. Our economy boomed with the new trade lanes opened, our culture expanded. But then the Citadel started using the powers we had agreed to give them. Whenever our mining operations would find a sizeable quantity of Element Zero one of the Three Council members would quickly claim it for their own people. The Turians would claim that they needed it for their fleets to be able to protect us. The Asari and the Salarians would claim that they had greater need for it yet never explained why. So the Elcorian economy had to become reliant on the materials that are extremely common such as iron. This meant that we had to sell large amounts of these materials for verbally nothing just to tempt the other races to buy them from us rather than mining their own. So over the years our economy slowly shrunk and collapsed inward. Our economy went from being a equal in Citadel space to being the almost failed economy that it is today."

"This Element Zero that you mentioned. I assume that it is very valuable in Citadel space?" Laura asked already knowing the answer

"Blunt statement; yes. A single of your tonnes of Element Zero would be worth several hundred thousand credits."

"I see. Now as much as I love talking economics I believe you had some more questions about my people ambassador?" Laura asked

"Apologetic; I am sorry Vice-Admiral. I have become increasingly frustrated with the Citadel over my time as an ambassador. But this is not the time to allow my frustrations to the surface. Curiously; how many planets do your people control?"

"At the moment humanity hasn't expanded beyond the edge of our solar system. However there are several plans to begin colonisation, now that public opinion has begun to move away from isolationism back towards our natural curiosity. In the Sol system we have 3 colonies. 4 if you include our home world. They are Earth our home world, Luna Earth's moon. Mars and the dome cities of Jupiter's moons. While technically 12 separate colonies exist on Jupiter's moons they were all established at the same time so people tend to view them as one colony."

"Curiously; how long have your people had the ability to travel between stars?"

"Humanity first travelled the stars over 400 years ago when we first walked on Earth's moon. However we have had interplanetary flight since 2077 Earth calendar, which was 306 years ago. Faster than Light travel has been available since 2206 so 177 years."

"Confused; you have had the ability to leave your home system for nearly 2 century and have yet to do so? Why?" Partolyn asked

"We had no need to do so. The in system colonies were more than adequate for our population. If fact the only reason we would have to expand in the next couple of centuries would be the need to find certain resources. Well that and the curiosity I mentioned earlier which seem to be trying to make up for all the time it lost when my people were in isolation." Laura finished with a chuckle.

"Intrigued; what resources is it that you are searching for?" Xaltain asked

"The main resources we need are Iron and Titanium. While there is a large amount still present in our home system it is hard to keep up with the sheer amount of these materials that are needed to maintain our fleet of both civilian and military ships."

"Curious statement; you say that as if you have all the Element Zero you could possibly need" Tanlayn said causing Laura to chuckle

"I don't mean to laugh ambassador but you're completely wrong. Humanity doesn't need to find any Element Zero because we simply don't use it."

"Amazed statement; you have found a way to achieve faster than light travel without the use of Element Zero? I assume that since you said that this system is in range of both our methods of FTL then it also means that you don't use the Relays either?"

"No, humanity doesn't use the Relays to achieve FTL travel." Laura said plainly "In fact the Relay that was discovered in our home system has been completely quarantined to prevent foreign powers from being able to enter our system without our knowledge."

"Curiously; quarantined how? Forgive me but I have never known of a race that has completely disregarded the usefulness of the Relays" Tanlayn said in his monotone.

"I won't be able to give specifics due to security, however the Relay is quarantined with the use of minefields, defence platforms and of course ships. But I think all this talk of military capacity and such as allowed us to drift off topic." Laura said in an attempt to get the talks back towards trade like her superiors wished

"Confused; I thought the topic was to learn as much about each other as we could Vice-Admiral?" Partolyn asked

"It is but I think neither of us is ready to discuss military matters with people we hardly know, so instead we should be focusing on what we could offer each other to foster good relations between our people."

"Honest statement; we have seen the power of your economy Vice-Admiral. Not even the Asari, who have what is arguably the strongest economy could hope to build a station of the size this quickly. Therefore I fail to see what my people could offer you that you could possibly need since the Elcorian economy revolve around materials that are always in abundance." Tanlayn said

"On the contrary Ambassador, I believe there is much the Elcor could offer us. You have explored this portion of space far more than we have. You have met with other races; therefore you have knowledge on them that we would have no access no, such as ship silhouettes. And of course there's the matter of the resources you mentioned before." Laura said with a smile glad the talks were going the way she wanted

"Pleased statement; I am glad. A great many races overlook us Elcor until they need something from us then they simply take it knowing there is nothing we could do to resist them. It is a very refreshing change to meet with someone who is willing to treat us as an equal party."

"Like I have said Ambassador, I want what's best for my people. And alienating someone who could become a good friend to my people isn't the way to achieve this. I am curious however as to what exactly the Elcor would be able to offer in terms of raw materials."

"Professional statement; I believe I will be able to help here, if that is all right Ambassador." Xaltain said before the Ambassador could however when the Ambassador nodded Xaltain continued "Like the Ambassador has previously stated the Elcorian economy is sustained by our many resource mines. However we only have access to the less needed and more common materials such as Iron, Copper and Titanium. While there is several more we actively mine those are the ones we have in abundance."

"Well then shall we work out a deal that will benefit both of our people's then Ambassador?" Laura said with a grin "As you already know my people don't use the Relay systems. And from what our scientists could learn from the Relay Element zero is needed for its use. Since we have no need of Element zero we have an abundance of it that is simply sitting in warehouses waiting until we find a use for it. I propose a simple economic trade. Our Element Zero for your raw Iron and Titanium."

"Shocked; that is a very generous offer Vice-Admiral but my people would not be able to provide the desired amount of Iron or Titanium to match the value of the Element Zero." Tanlayn said

"Like I have said Ambassador the Element Zero is useless to my people, we would rather it go to someone who could make use of it. So how about this we move on a ration of 1:20. So for every 1 tonne of Element Zero we provide you will provide 20 tonnes of either Iron or Titanium. Is this acceptable?" Laura asked

"Pleasantly shocked; that is more than acceptable Vice-Admiral. Although I would suggest that we start slowly with the trades. If the Elcor were to suddenly to come into a large amount of Element Zero then the other Citadel races would become curious and would most likely try to find out its source and I assume you don't want this."

"That would be correct Ambassador. For that reason you understand that we can't have our ships deliver the material directly to your planets."

"Accepting statement; that is fine Vice-Admiral. My people would be willing to collect the Element Zero. Simply give us the location of the exchange point and then we will be there. While I will have to pass this onto my government and abide by their decision as to what to do, I truly believe that they will embrace this opportunity with enthusiasm."

"That is understandable. However before you go please take this." Laura said holding out a simple data pad. Seeing the Elcor delegates confused looks she continued "It contains the location of this station. Which you already know but the act of officially revealing ourselves to your government is a huge step for my people. It also holds the procedures that we insist take place during our trade."

"Humbled statement; I am truly honoured Vice-Admiral that my people could be part of such a momentous step for your people. I'm sure the procedures are entirely practical so I will look over them immediately."

"One final thing before you go Ambassador. Despite this stations incomplete form it is fully operational and capable of achieving its goal of facilitating trade between people. As such there is a large amount of spare materials on board so the station has something to trade immediately upon its creation. These materials include a store of 3 tonnes of Element Zero. If you would like to take a small amount back with you we would be happy to facilitate you. Think of it as a sample before you commit to a deal." Laura said _"Because I'm certainly not having lugged 3 tonnes of waste here on my ship and not have it play a damn part in this."_

"Pleasantly shocked; that would be most beneficial Vice-Admiral."

"Very we'll I shall have a 10kg sample brought to your ship. I believe that everything has been covered. So shall we end here since we both have a great many things to do?" Laura asked while standing and upon seeing the Elcor raising as well she moved to the door and said "I'll escort you back to your ship. That way I can be certain that you have your sample. I wouldn't want a misunderstanding souring our relationship just as its beginning."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Once again I will simply say that if you have any questions or comments please feel free to leave a review otherwise I hope you have a nice day.**


	6. Passing of years

History Repeated, Lesson Learned

Chapter 5

Written by KitBeast

* * *

**Hello everyone, it is I. And aren't you glad to see me. Here's yet another chapter of History first of all I am going to answer some questions that you my readers have asked.**

**First someone mentioned the fact that my so called fighters, the Typhoon, being fighter/drone hybrids would be subject to Electronic delay and of course would become useless if their Carrier or Control ship was destroyed. To answer this good question im going to say that each Typhoon has a miniature Quantum Entanglement control system which allows for instantaneous control input. As for the destruction of the carrier, well each one has an advance VI on board which will allow it to continue to function. These VI's could then be given new objectives to achieve by other ships AI's. of course the Typhoons being controlled by VI would become very predicable but there still functional.**

**The second point by the same reviewer is once again about my ship defences. He/she points out that Halopedia might not be the best source of info, however if you watch Halo Legends OVA's you clearly see a Marathon Class Cruiser being attacked by Covenant fighters and there only being 8-10 streams of defensive fire.**

**Several people have mentioned that the UEF not using Element Zero is stupid. They've already been told by seeker that the entirety of Element zero technology that they can study was left there on purpose by the reapers. So there trying to steer clear of becoming dependant on it, atleast their trying to stop the UNSC being dependant on it. The UNAC not so much.**

**The final thing for the day is people keep saying I need a Beta. However while I'm willing to have a Beta they tend to be unreliable. They disappear for months and hell I even had one Beta attempt to hijack my story once. If you don't understand what I mean I sent them a chapter to Beta, it was 6k words long, they sent it back and there was only half of the words I had written even in the chapter yet the chapter itself had grown to being over 8k words in length. So let's just say I have had bad experiences with Betas.**

**Oh if anyone is wondering what a UEF Mega-Freighter looks like simply picture Destiny from StarGate Universe. Minus the Shield and energy weapons of course.**

**One final thing this chapter is another timeline chapter. This is essentially the unholy offspring of a time skip and an info dump.**

* * *

September 2362 - upon inspecting the Element Zero sample brought back by their Ambassador the Elcor Government finalises a trade agreement between the UEF and themselves.

October 2362 - The station, Future's Hope is completed. It is fortified with 2 spinal mounted MAC's, 50 Archer pods and 40 50mm Point-Defence Auto-cannons. It's most formidable defences however were the Orbital MAC Platforms that surrounded the station as a protective bubble. Work begins on a minefield, which when completed would leave just one corridor for ships to approach the station.

October 2362 - In order to prevent a rush en mass to their new trading partners by the struggling businesses of their worlds the Elcor Government introduces a shipment quota stating the each company is only allowed to trade up to 1000 tonnes of Iron or Titanium per Stellar Quarter. The hope being that since each company would only be trading a small unimportant amount then the Citadel and Terminus systems won't pay any attention. It also has the added benefit of spreading the new wealth through the majority of their economy instead of it being centred around a couple businesses.

November 2362 - Plans to build a second Dreadnought are finalised.

November 2362 - The first convoy of 10 Elcor freighters arrive at Delta Earandi. Each carrying 100 tonnes of material. UNSC forces quickly remind the Elcor freighters the procedures sent to them when in the rush to be first at the station one of the Elcor freighters enters the minefield. Luckily the minefield isn't activated, allowing the quick and safe recovery of the freighter.

December 2362 - The first convoy arrives back in Elcorian space. The 50 tonnes of Element Zero is believed to be able to generate almost 20 million credits.

January 2363 - The Elcorian government provides the UEF with information about the current boarders of known species as an act of good will.

March 2363 - The UEF begins looking for volunteers to take part in building the first colony beyond the Solar system.

March 2363 - The 2RF is recalled from Delta Earandi, being replaced by the new Earandi Defence Group (EDG) consisting of 4 corvettes, 4 frigates and 1 cruiser.

April 2363 - Both the 1RF and 2RF are sent on missions to locate habitable planets for future colonisation.

April 2363 - In a move to ensure the safety of any future colony the UNSC once again begins to expand. Beginning with plans to create a 3rd Recon Fleet.

May 2363 - The next convoy of Elcor freighters arrive at Future's Hope. This time the convoy is 30 ships instead of the original 10.

May 2363 - The last of the original shipment of Element Zero is sold by the Elcorian government coming short of the estimated amount at 19,327,000 credits. They decide to reinvest the money into their people and begin an immediate modernisation of the main Elcorian hospitals.

June 2363 - After several months of searching the Recon Fleets have found several new systems however each of them have planets that would require either expensive and fragile domed colonies or extensive terraforming. There locations are carefully plotted for future colonisation. The 1RF and 2RF continue their search for new colony worlds.

July 2363 - The 1RF detects a weak energy signal similar to UNSC technology in the Epsilon Eridani system. A single Prowler is sent to investigate.

July 2363 - The UNSC prowler Cloak and Dagger has finished scanning the first 5 planets moved onto the 2nd planet from the sun only to be confronted by a small group of Frigates bearing the markings of the group known as Cerberus.

July 2363 - In response to the information about the presence of a Cerberus base in the Epsilon Eridani system UNSC decides to send both the 1RF and the FRF to investigate what could be so important to Cerberus that they would devote almost 50% of their military power to its defence.

August 2363 - Both the FRF and 1RF are in position to enter the Epsilon Eridani system. When the UNSC attempts peaceful contact with the Cerberus defenders they are fired upon regardless of the fact that they outnumber the Cerberus defenders almost 20:1. The Cerberus fleet is easily defeated with only one of the Frigates actually being destroyed. When ground forces are deployed on the planet to assault the single base on the planet they are decimated by a group of just 6 Soldiers. When it becomes obvious to the United Nations Army Command (UNAC) that the relatively small force of 300 troopers were simply not trained or equipped to deal with energy ground forces. All members of the Military command quickly recognise that by focusing on the Fleet has meant they have neglected the Ground Forces. With this the UNAC begins an immediate redesign of their entire forces. Plans are made to allow the UNSC and UNAC to gain access to the Cerberus base, until then the FRF blockades the planet in hopes of helping the upcoming attack.

September 2363 - The next convoy arrives at Delta Earandi.

September 2363 - The Element zero from the second convoy is sold. Due to high demand in the market due to a Turian mine running dry the total money created is over 63 million credits. The money is this time spent on investing in business's hoping to branch out of the mining sector.

November 2363 - The UNAC has finished retraining over 5000 soldiers away from the previous model based on an armed police force instead once again adopting the philosophies and tactics of other military units such as the old British SAS. The new units are outfitted with the most up to date ceramic armour.

December 2363 - The new Shock Trooper units (STu) land several miles away from the Cerberus base on Epsilon Eridani and advance on the base using stealth during a supporting offensive by several attack wings of Typhoon Fighters. It isn't until the STu actually enter the base that they come across the first of the defending troopers. The Cerberus trooper is taken down but not without casualties. After almost 3 hours of intense fighting the STu are finally able to clear the Cerberus base of all defending troops. Under orders from UNAC the STu engineers begin to retrieve all the data at the base. Including data on something called The Spartan Project.

April 2364 - The Elcor approach the UEF with a proposal to exchange technology. Wen Ambassadors meet to see if an agreement could be reached as to what kind of technology would be traded the UEF is surprised at how much the Elcor are willing to offer. Advanced combat VI's, Mass effect Infantry weaponry, several basic Ammo upgrades including the Incendiary and the Disrupter and finally the technology needed to create personal Kinetic barriers which would increase the defence of the UNAC infantry almost 150%. In return the UEF offers a product that would allow the Elcor to support their infant economy in sectors that do not revolve around the mining industry. This product is the MediGel packages, however the knowledge of how to make the actual Nanites involved is kept secret. Since with the Nanites they could learn how to create MedNan.

May 2364 - UNSC and UNAC commanders have finished pouring over the data recovered from the Cerberus base on Epsilon Eridani and are disgusted at what they find. Kidnapping children and replacing them with terminally ill flash clones and then augmenting them to increase speed, strength and reflexes resulting in an 80% casualty rate. 60% not surviving e procedure and the other 20% becoming crippled and being discarded as waste product by the Cerberus scientists. This however was an improvement from the 1st generation of Spartans were only 1 child out of 1000 survived and then only 1 out of every 10 of the survivors not becoming crippled. The potential behind the project however inspires the UNSC and UNAC to try to recreate the results using more humane methods.

June 2364 - Shaw-Fujikawa Engineering shows plans for a new orbital insertion pod to the UNSC and UNAC commanders.

July 2364 - A massive overhaul of the UNAC begins. Starting with the basic troopers or ground pounders as they affectionately called themselves. The old ballistic vests were replaced with new 3mm Titanium-A battle armour. While not being as effective as the ceramic armour used by the STu, the Titanium-A armour provided almost triple the amount of defence of the old armour while actually becoming lighter due to the Titanium rather than the old Steel-Kevlar weave used in the vests. The STu ceramic vests were replaced by a full ceramic BDU. The idea of using ceramic was to help disperse heat, due to the plans to use the STu in conjunction with the Inserter pods being designed by Shaw-Fujikawa. The ceramic would protect the soldiers from any heat that bleeds through the Inserter pod during an orbital drop. All the UNAC forces were provided with the new ME weaponry based of the Elcor designs.

August 2364 - The UEF mega freighter Pack Mule's Revenge arrives at Delta Earandi carrying enough Nanites to create several million applications of MediGel.

September 2364 - The Elcor create the first MediGel factory in Citadel space on Danuuka.

October 2364 - Elcorian freighters come under attack when entering Elcor space by Batarian pirates. The Elcorian police cutters sent to deal with it find themselves seriously outgunned when faced with a small fleet of 1 outdated Dreadnought and 6 Frigates. The Elcor ask the Citadel council for assistance dealing with the pirates however the council refuses, citing the reason being that they do not see how it is a threat for the entire Citadel and since the pirates haven't declared war they cannot become involved in local events.

November 2364 - The constant destruction of the Freighters headlining to Elcor space becomes enough of a problem for the fragile recovery of the Elcorian economy that they ask the UEF for assistance with dealing with the pirate ships. The 2RF engages the Batarian pirates in battle when the pirates attempt to intercept the next convoy of freighters. All Batarian ships are destroyed with only minimum damage to UNSC forces due to catching them by surprise.

December 2364 - An Asari Matriarch arrives at Danuuka and questions the Elcorian government on how the situation with the pirates is progressing and to offer support in the form of a patrol fleet. While a generous offer at face value the Elcor easily see through it and see it for what it really is. The Citadels attempt at finding out what the Elcor have found that is allowing them to recover their economy so quickly. The Elcor Ambassador responds by saying the situation has been dealt with.

February 2365 - The first attempt to recreate the Spartan project used by Cerberus is a failure. UNSC and UNAC scientists simply are not able to find a way to apply the augmentation process to adults. Simulations show the oldest someone could be for the augmentation to be successful is 12 years old. Knowing the UEF public would not accept this the UNSC and UNAC announce the failure of the Spartan III project.

March 2365 - Shaw-Fujikawa unveils the prototype for the Orbital Insertion Pod (OIP). Recognising the potential behind the project the UNSC adopts it for its STu and renames them Orbital Drop Shock Troopers (ODST)

April 2365 - recognising the inefficiency behind both UNSC and UNAC trying to research the same technology without the proper interaction between both R&D teams the UNSC and UNAC decide to create the Armed Forces Research Institution (AFRI). Split into two separate groups the ARFI researchers could focus on several research items at once or they could very effectively pool their collective resources and focus everything on dealing on a single research item. Their first research task, finding a way to make the Spartan project work.

May 2365 - As a direct response to the direct danger their new economy faced by the Batarian pirates the Elcorian government announces to both the Citadel and UEF that they intend to create a fleet of their own capable of dealing with any future threats. The Citadel immediately reminds them about the Treaty of Farixen.

June 2365 - The first unit of ODST are fully trained and equipped to use new tactics and equipment.

July 2365 - The Elcor shock all members of the Citadel when a terminally wounded Elcor stabilised with an application of MediGel. Doctors and Hospitals all throughout Citadel space begin demanding access to this new 'Elcor' product.

August 2365 - Another Asari Matriarch is sent to try to improve the degrading relations between the Citadel and Elcorian people. Unbeknown to her aides however she also has orders to try to find any information about the Elcors sudden recovery.

December 2365 - The Elcorian government announces the completion of its new Frigate prototype. The UEF are pleased since they believe that the stronger their allies are the better chance they will all have when the Reapers return. The Citadel however become concerned believing that the Elcorian government is attempting to move towards becoming independent from Citadel space.

January 2366 - With sufficient volunteers available all three of the habitable planets in the Epsilon Erdani system are colonised.

February 2366 - UNAC leaders propose creating what they called a 'Military Capital'. Essentially devoting an entire planet to the Armed forces. This would allow them to turn the planet into a fortress and also allow Earth to reuse the majority of the space used by military insulations for civilian use. The UEF assembly agrees and ratifies the proposal. The second planet in the Epsilon Erdani system is chosen, making Reach the new Military capital of humanity.

March 2366 - Massive construction works immediately begin at Reach to make it into the desired fortress of humanity. Plans for immense shipyards, military research bases, heavy weapon factories and Troop training facilities are all created. Plans are also created for an Orbital Defence Network that would only be surpassed by the ones in the Sol System. Due to the lack of Relays in the Epsilon Eridani system the ODN is based around the individual planets. This however leads UNSC leaders to realise that the defences in the Sol System leave the planets vulnerable if an enemy manages to get past the initial layer of defences.

September 2366 - The Elcorian Defence Fleet (EDF) now stands at 30 Frigates.

October 2366 - The Citadel send another Matriarch in a desperate attempt to smooth relations with the Elcor when they realise the dependency their medical sectors have become on the MediGel the Elcor provide.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Thanks for reading. As usual I will say if you have anything you'd like to ask or say feel free to leave a review or if you want PM me. Otherwise have a nice day. Thursdays are my normal update day, but since this chapter was ready so early I will attempt to get another chapter ready for my Thursday update.**


	7. Political fortresses

History Repeated, Lesson Learned

Chapter 6

Written by KitBeast

* * *

**Hello everyone it's me with yet another installment of History. I was trying to get this out on Thursday but I had to cover for someone at work so it took until now to get it finished. **

**I'll answer the reviews I've been getting now then we can get on with the story. The first is about the ships. Again. Yes the Pillar of Autumn had more defenses. But the Pillar of Autumn was a Refit. It stands to think that a refit, even if it's just a refit of a civilian ship and converting it to a military vessel like what happened to the Pillar, would be better than the originals. In this they've had no actual major space battles, not to mention that 99% of the space combat takes place between the main ships, Frigate Cruiser Etc. So they've had no reason to redesign it yet, since they believe that the Typhoons will be able to provide enough fighter cover to make up for this.**

**The second thing is people seemed kind of bummed about Cerberus creating the first Spartans in this universe. People seem to believe that Master Chief works for Cerberus now. No he doesn't. The Cerberus Spartans were no named soldiers just like there Centurions in the game. The UNSC Spartans are still the ones we know and love. The Mk III Spartan is actually the Halo Mk I Spartan, it's just that since Cerberus already had two Generations of Spartan UNSC called their first attempt Mk III. So John-117 would be a Spartan IV not a Spartan II. And the Spartans IV's are going to be more numerous than in Halo. More like the Halo Spartan III numbers so around 300-400.**

**Another thing people have been asking me is about the Covenant. It's 2366. The Covenant war didn't happen until 2525 so no the Covenant aren't going to suddenly turn up. Maybe in the sequel if I write one.**

**And finally for the people who keep saying that Humanity is too small in this story so they'll never survive a Covenant attack I'd like to point out that in Halo cannon humanity didn't start colonizing worlds until 2360.**

* * *

**02:36 Docking bay E14, Citadel, Serpent Nebula, 2157CE**

As she stepped out of the Airlock she couldn't help but be thankful for being back on the Citadel. While she was happy to serve the Council in any way she always preferred staying on her ship. At least there she knew how to handle things and ensure everything went to plan. That's why she never went into politics; all the political manoeuvring gave her a headache.

Trying desperately to stop herself yawning she knew that any minute now she would be summoned by the Council to give a full report about her mission, when all she wanted to do was to have a nice long shower then crawl into her bed and sleep for three days straight. Deciding it would be best to simply get it over with she started heading towards the check point at the far end of the Docking bay.

"_Hopefully the Council will accept a shortened version of the Report. But with how my luck has been this last month I seriously doubt that"_

Taking her place in the short line at the check point she couldn't help but think of why she was asked to do the mission. Apparently the other two Matriarchs that had been sent hadn't had a great deal of success, and they had hoped that she would be able to provide a fresh perspective on to how to handle the situation that they faced. Apparently even her new perspective wasn't enough to help.

After completing the mundane check point procedure she headed straight to the elevator, if she wanted this mission to end as quickly as it could she had to report it. As she stepped through the doors and was immediately assaulted by the hundreds of conversations taking place all over this section of the wards. As she strolled through the crowds that littered the presidium ward, she couldn't help but stop at one of the many bars that were scattered throughout the presidium.

Waiting as the bartender, a young Turian female got her drink she couldn't stop herself from relaxing into her chair. She smiled as the bartender placed her drink in front of her after several seconds in relaxed bliss; her smile however was quick to disappear when she heard someone shouting her name.

"Matriarch Lidanya, Matriarch Lidanya." A young Asari shouted as she waved her hands trying to get her attention.

Sighing Lidanya reluctantly placed her drink back on the counter and stood off the comfy bar stool to greet the young Asari.

"Can I help you?" She asked trying to be polite when all she wanted was to shout at the girl for interrupting her drink

"The Council has asked for your presence as soon as possible Matriarch."

"Of course they have" Lidanya muttered however when she saw the young Aide giving her a peculiar look she hastily added "Please lead the way, we wouldn't want to keep the Council waiting."

Following the Aide down the path through the Presidium that she had walked so many times in her 730 years she couldn't help but get nervous every time she walked it.

"_It's like being summoned to the Principal's office." _She thought to herself with a little chuckle they entered the elevator that would take them up to the Council Chambers.

After the annoyingly long elevator ride had finished and they arrived at their destination Lidanya took a quick look around the Courtyard the elevator opened onto. Its beauty always made her eyes wander from her path, but that was to be expected. It's entire purpose is to show the power and grace of the Council.

Finally taking her eyes off the surrounding plant life she stopped just as the Aide began to announce her presence to the Council just behind the doors they were stood in front of.

After several seconds the doors slowly began to open and the Aide excused herself to complete her duties while Lidanya glanced after her. Taking a quick breath and fixing her eyes back in front of her she walked into the room with her head held high, her mission might not have had the desired result but that was not her fault.

Stopping in front of the elevated platform the Council were stood on she once again had a glance around while the room. The chamber itself was surrounded by a single walkway which stretched all the way around the chambers outer edge, providing a place for spectators to watch the events that shaped the future of all the people within Citadel space. Below the raised platforms that held her and the council was a reinforced glass floor that allowed the people within the room to see the extensive gardens that made up the lower level courtyard while the Polaroid material infused into the glass ensured that the council meetings couldn't be observed from below.

When the council stopped the small talk in the room by sounding the chime that announces the start of the session everyone in the room even the spectators, who were mainly reporters and aides, stopped their small talk and settled in for the show.

"Matriarch Lidanya, it is good to have you back upon the Citadel. I hope that you have good news to share." The Asari representative upon the council, Councillor Tevos said

"Thank you Councillor, I'm glad to be back. While I am happy to serve the Citadel I personally believe I am ill-suited to this sort of task, so I look forward to getting back to my duties on the Destiny Ascension." Lidanya replied

"We are aware of your preferences Captain. However everyone on this council believed that your unique perception on diplomacy may be what was required to aid the talks between the Council and the Elcor." Tevos said formally.

"Perhaps we should start the session." Councillor Sparatus interjected hoping to cut off his fellow councillor's love for long drawn out speeches.

"Of course." Tevos said smoothly "Matriarch Lidanya what do you have to report on your talks with the Elcorian Government about our concerns."

"When I arrived on Dekunna I was welcomed by the Elcor Ambassador who seemed rather exasperated at having to once again deal with a matter he believes was already solved. Even thou he was exasperated he was courteous and was willing to begin the meeting immediately when I asked. I presented this Council's concerns to him and he assured me that they were unfounded."

"How can our concerns be unfounded? If they were unfounded then we would not have them." Sparatus said annoyed at being dismissed by the Elcor.

"The Elcor believe that they have done nothing that would warrant concerns from this Council." Lidanya answered

"The selling of extremely large quantities of Element Zero to facilitate and finance a rapid and unprecedented recovery of their economy leads everyone to wonder where this mysterious Element Zero deposit is. All our attempts to inquire into its position have been rebuked. The Element Zero itself and the income generated from it should be used to help the entire Citadel, not just the Elcor." Sparatus said annoyed

"While it may be true that the Element Zero deposit would be a great boon to the Citadel our economy does not depend on it. The Elcor believe that if they reveal their new deposit then this Council will essentially steal it from them and destroy what ever hope they have of fixing their economy." Lidanya reported calmly

"Why would the Elcor believe such a thing? They are a member of this Citadel, they themselves would benefit from it like all other members." Tevos asked confused

"I myself was confused councillor. So I asked the Ambassador that exact question. He responded by mentioning several events that had happened in the past where the very same thing happened, although at a much smaller scale, and the Council did nothing to aid them."

"Impossible. The Council would never abandon its members like that." Sparatus said outraged

"Please councillor restrain yourself. Lidanya is simply relaying what the Ambassador said; she is not saying it herself." Tevos said attempting to calm Sparatus down. After several seconds when Sparatus had calmed down enough to once again pay attention Lidanya continued

"As I have said the Ambassador told of several events that had already happened when this had happened. Tandus Minor in 2068CE when the Elcor found a large deposit of Palladium, it was immediately seized by the Salarian Union for the purpose of 'helping to secure Citadel space by aiding in upgrading the weapons of the STG teams'. Saldan VI 2072CE another large deposit of Palladium was found once again taken by the Salarian Union for upgrades to the STG. Tandol III 2098CE an extremely large supply of Platinum was found and once again it was removed from Elcor hand by a member of the Citadel, this time the Turian's and the reason they were given was 'It will aid in the security of Citadel space by aiding in the construction of new ships for the Turian fleet.' The Ambassador gave me a list of another 14 of these events. Every time the Elcorian government would protest the actions and every time this Council would dismiss them. It is understandable that since this deposit is so huge and important to their economy that they simply do not want to risk it happening again."

"Those events were authorised by this council to help secure Citadel space." Tevos said "While the problems this caused for the Elcorian economy is regrettable they were necessary to ensure the safety of all Citadel members, members which include the Elcor. But yes as you said the behaviour of the Elcor is understandable. It is obvious that this matter can be resolved simply by offering the Elcor assurances that we would not 'steal' it from them."

"That may help, but I doubt assurances will help resolve the other problems." Sparatus said "Did you make any progress in getting the Elcor to share their methods of creating MediGel?"

"I did Councillor." Lidanya said while typing on her Omni-tool "As you can see from this file the Elcor have shared the method of which they use to create it."

"That is very generous of them." Tevos said while skimming the file Lidanya had sent the entire Council

"These plans aren't complete." Councillor Varlen said, speaking for the first time in the meeting. Seeing the confused looks on the faces of the other councillors she continued "It mentions the way in which they use nanites yet does not tell of how to create them."

"Correct. When I confronted the Ambassador with this he told me that it was a matter of trust." Lidanya said confirming what Varlen had said

"Are you implying that the Elcor believe they cannot trust us?" Sparatus asked

"No Councillor, if anything I got the impression that the Elcor believed that telling us would break the trust someone else has in them. But whenever I pushed the Ambassador for answers to both things he would end the meeting immediately."

"I see, that is most concerning. However it is an issue to be dealt with later. What about the Elcors continued military build-up?" Sparatus asked

"The Elcor say that they are simply preparing to defend themselves since the Council refuses to do so."

"That is preposterous. The Council protects all its members." Sparatus said once again growing angry

"If you remember Councillor we did refuse to send a fleet to deal with the Pirates that were attacking Elcor freighters when they asked for us to help them." Varlen reminded him

"That was because we had reason to believe the Batarians were preparing to attack along the Polnotal Cluster."

"An attack which never happened, and resulted in us not being able to offer the Elcor the protection we had promised until the problem had already been dealt with. I must admit that from the Elcors perspective it could quite easily look like we abandoned them."

"That is ridiculous. The pirates threatened only a small number of freighters whereas the Batarians could have endangered over 30 Planets if they were to attack that cluster."

"Yes that is true. But the attack never came."

"Only because our fleet's arrival in the cluster scared them off."

"Tell me Sparatus what would you believe if Pirates attack Turian freighters and we did nothing to help them?"

"Please Councillors stop this needless argument." Tevos said firmly "The reason why the Elcor are creating a defence fleet is understandable, in fact the creation of the fleet itself is welcome. It would free ships to help patrol the other borders that are in danger. However the Elcor planned number of ships itself is concerning. If I'm not mistaken they plan to have somewhere around 400 frigates yes?"

"That is correct councillor, 400 is the desired number. At the moment however they only have 57. However I think I should tell you that while I was there the Ambassador showed me plans for a new Elcorian Cruiser." Lidanya said

"A new Cruiser? The excessive military build-up is quite worrisome." Tevos said

"Forgive me Councillor but didn't you just say that the Elcor having their own fleet was a good thing. So why is the Elcor designing a Cruiser bad? Especially when the Pirate fleet that attacked them had an outdated Salarian Dreadnought." Lidanya asked confused

"The act of the Elcor designing and building a Cruiser isn't bad, however when it is added to all the other events surrounding the Elcor recently then it paints a very unsettling picture." Varlen explained.

"I see. Well councillors that is the end of my report on the events of what happened on Dekuuna. If you have any questions about anything please ask, however if not I would like to get back to the Destiny Ascension." Lidanya said

"That will be all Lidanya thank you. You're dismissed." Tevos answered wanting to bring the session to an end since there was a lot that needed to be decided and here in front of the reporters wasn't the best place to be doing that.

The three councillors waited on the raised platform as Lidanya exited the chamber and when the reporters and aides followed suit, leaving by the upper exits, they finally turned from the council chamber and headed towards the room directly behind it.

Essentially nothing more than a lounge it provided an excellent place for the councillors to either relax or discuss issues in private since only they could enter. Not even the Spectres were able to enter.

The room itself was about a third of the size of the actual council chambers. The floor was covered with a lush, cream carpet and there was a large circular glass table directly in the middle of the room. A large curved couch surrounded the table leaving enough room between the couch and the table to allow a person to walk in between them however still close enough that someone could retrieve something from the table without having to get up. The couch was made of soft, light mocha cotton like material and was large enough to seat at least 12 people.

The calming mood of the room was increased with the relaxed lighting that was provided by several wall lamps.

Sitting on the couch Tevos sat and watched as the other two councillors made their way into the room and settled in their usual places on the couch. Each sat so they could see the other two easily allowing for quick and easy conversation between them. When she knew that the other two were comfy she resigned herself to being the one who would begin the likely long and stressful discussion that had to take place.

"It seems that some progress with the Elcor has been made."

"Yes some. We now know why they won't tell us where there new Element Zero mine is. Something that can be easily corrected with a series of talks between us and the Elcor Ambassador when he gets back from the meeting his government demanded he attend." Varlen said while rubbing his eyes.

"The Elcors military build-up is what we should really concerned with." Sparatus announced

"Yes it is disturbing." Tevos agreed "They seem to perusing the same level of military build-up that the Batarians did before they left the Citadel. If the Elcor intend to leave like the Batarians did it would be extremely bad for our medical sector since the majority of hospitals and clinics now rely on the MediGel provided by them to deal with most of the minor or moderate injuries."

"And their response about Lidanya's questions about MediGel is most interesting. It's almost like there attempting to please us and someone else, and in doing so they are having to compromise what they give to each." Varlen added

"Are you suggesting that the Elcor are in a secret trade agreement with someone?" Sparatus asked

"Perhaps." Varlen answered with a nod "It couldn't be any of the Citadel race's since they would sell MediGel themselves rather than using the Elcor as front men. A party in the Terminus systems perhaps. I would suggest the Batarians, but even they appeared as if they had never even considered creating something like MediGel before. And of course the technology needed to create the nanites used in the MediGel is extremely advanced so I doubt it was the Batarians. Even we Salarians have never attempted to create something like it. Now that I think about it another explanation would be that the Elcor have made contact with another race and are just reselling the goods if you will."

"We would know if the Elcor had met a new race." Sparatus answered immediately

"Sparatus is right. Citadel law states that any new alien race found is to be shared with everyone as soon as possible. I doubt the Elcor would break one of our biggest laws." Tevos said

"Not to mention the fact that the Turian fleet patrol Elcor space. And they would have known almost as soon as it happened if the Elcor had opened any new relays. That would be the only way to meet a new race since the systems in that area has all been completely searched." Sparatus added

"Yes that's true however we all know that the Elcor have recently started sending a large amount of freighters to Relay 216."

"And I sent a Patrol fleet to check it out. There's nothing there. They searched the four surrounding systems and there is nothing there. Absolutely nothing. No new race, no huge Element zero deposits just rock, lots and lots of rock." Sparatus said slightly exasperated

"And yet the Elcor send Freighters there that then return full of Element Zero." Tevos added

"There has to be something that explains the sudden change in the Elcor. And I would bet any money that it's got something to do with Relay 216." Sparatus said.

"What do you suggest then?" Tevos asked

"I don't know" Sparatus answered reluctantly.

"We could send an STG team." Varlen suggested

"Not even the STG could get on board a freighter undetected. Especially with the amount of other freighters around to witness it." Tevos said

"I'm not suggesting sending a STG team to board a freighter. What I'm suggesting is that we send a STG team to install a probe on one of the Elcor freighters. It would then be able to record everything and we would hopefully get the answers to our questions."

"I don't like the idea of spying on our own members." Tevos said conflicted

"It's not as if we are going to abuse this knowledge we would simply have something to base our response on." Sparatus said

"Very well send the STG team. The next set of Elcorian freighters should be heading to Relay 216 within the week so we shouldn't have long to wait."

* * *

**Well that's it. Thanks for reading. If you have any comments or questions please leave a review otherwise I'll simply say have a nice day.**


	8. Eyes in the dark

History Repeated, Lesson Learned

Chapter 7

Written by KitBeast

* * *

**Hello everyone, here I am with yet another chapter of History. And now to answer reviews**

**Firstly this is directly to Axcel. Because it would be overkill. Short answer I know but bigger isn't always better. **

**Secondly Themythick, the Turians searched systems that are within range of their FTL. Since they would have to travel there and still have enough fuel to travel back they would only be able to travel half the distance. Were as the Elcor know they can get fuel at their destination so they aren't as restricted in travel as the rest of the Citadel ships are.**

**Finally someone asked if the Protheans were the Humans first contact that I kept hinting at. The answer is no. Seeker is a VI, sort of like a highly advance interactive encyclopaedia. So it would be like me visiting the ruins of a Roman village fining an old book and saying I've met the Romans. The species that was humanities first contact is revealed in this chapter however.**

**And that's it for the review. Short but sweet. Now on with the story**

* * *

**14:27 UNSC Shadow's Cloak, Flagship, 2nd Recon Fleet, Reach**

"Does anyone actually know why we're here?" Andrea asked from her station as the Shadow drifted into the allotted docking bay.

"Sorry Andrea but I haven't got a clue." Steven answered

"Don't worry it's nothing bad." Laura interrupted as she walked onto the bridge, her new Admiral pins proudly displayed for all to see.

"But Admiral why would they suddenly call us back from our mission with no warning or explanation if everything was alright?"

"I've been briefed on the matter that required our presence and I can assure you it's nothing bad." Laura said reassuringly

"I hope so. Last time we were called back like this we had to intercept those Batarian pirates." Andrea said concerned

"If you don't like fighting so much then why did you join the UNSC?" Steven asked glancing away from his console

"I don't hate fighting however I think violence should always be the last resort. And if we need to use it then everything else has failed and I hate failing at anything." Andrea said with a slight pout causing the bridge crew to chuckle at her childish behaviour.

"Like I said Miss Hoffermann its nothing bad. In fact I just got off with the UNSC high command and they've given me permission to brief you on what we're going to be doing." Laura said as she took her seat as the bridge crew turned towards her "UEF officials have decided that in order to stand a better chance of survival against the Reapers then we need fully independent and strong allies. Therefore they've agreed to send us as escort for some of our oldest friends as they reclaim their place in the Galaxy."

"Who's going to command the 2RF until we get back then Admiral?" Steven asked confused

"I am Steven."

"But how can you command them when your effectively isolated from them? Wait are you telling me that the entire 2RF is being devoted to a single escort mission?"

"That's right." Laura answered with a nod

"This must be important then. There's never been an entire fleet devoted to escort before." Steven said with a whistle

"Weren't we devoted to escort the Elcor freighters?" Andrea asked

"That wasn't escort duty, it was intercept duty." Steven answered quickly causing Andrea to chuckle

"Anyway if I can interrupt your flirting I'd like to continue with the briefing." Laura said causing both Steven and Andrea to blush "If this mission is successful then it could mean the rebirth of an entire species. A species we could trade with which would increase our economy by almost 35% if the estimates prove to be correct. Enough to finance two of the planned Battle groups. And of course our friends would be able to secure on of our borders allowing us to devote the vast majority of our assets to other theatres."

"Why now though? I thought they were content on Jupiter's moons?" Andrea asked

"The reason is quite simple. She finally found her."

"Really? I thought common belief said that she was dead and the search was just an attempt to keep their traditions alive." Steven asked

"I thought that too. So did high command as well. But apparently she's found her. And she's most insistent. So insistent in fact she almost completely destroyed everything we've worked for by activating the Relay and broadcasting the position of the Sol system to the rest of the network. Thankfully Dr Green was able to talk her down." Laura explained

"I wonder what she said to calm her. It's always been near impossible in the past."

"Dr Green simply pointed out that by just trampling her way she'll bring the attention of everyone one, including the Citadel. So instead a compromise was suggested. The UNSC would take her ship there with the use of Slipspace and provide escort. Since she doesn't have anything other than a small Frigate, she would be unable to defend her people from any possible attacks. UEF and UNSC officials are hoping by doing this we can reinforce our position with her."

"Makes sense. Hopefully everything will go well for us and this trip is uneventful." Steven said

Whatever response Laura had was cut off when a ship jumped from FTL near one of the sensor outposts that surrounded the system.

"Looks like she's here." Laura said to no one in particular

"Incoming message. It says that they wish to depart immediately." Andrea announced

"Tell her we will be ready to depart momentarily. Inform the fleet to assume escort formation and prepare to jump to Slipspace."

Several seconds later Laura could see that her orders had been received when the entire 2RF began moving to encompass the new frigate. The Shadow's Cloak taking a position directly above the ship so it could enter the same Slipspace jump point.

The Frigate stood still as the 2RF moved around it. Measuring just over 75metres in length, 35metres in width and 20metres in depth the ship itself was on the smaller side for a frigate class, however it was large for its function which was little more than an extremely reinforced transport vessel. The deep blue and purple of the organic like hull glistened in the starlight with the shadows of the UNSC ships creating monstrous shapes all over its hull.

"All ships in position Admiral." Andrea said after several seconds

"Very well. Miss Winters plot a course for the Maskim Xul system."

"Course plotted, ETA 3 day's ma'am." Sarah Winters reported

"Good. Miss Hoffermann please inform the rest of the fleet to jump to Slipspace. Then tell our friends to enter our jump point alongside us and inform them of the time frame of our arrival."

"Yes admiral."

**17:43 Salarian stealth Dreadnought Night's Eyes, Altomia Nebula, Alpha Earandi, 3 days later**

The Salarian crew of the stealth Dreadnought had been in this position for almost 3 weeks. Staying within the confines of the Nebula amplified their ships stealth systems allowing them to go completely undetected by the Elcor freighters that had made their way through the system. The very fact that they had been deployed showed just how much this mission meant to the Citadel council since the Salarian Union only had one Stealth Dreadnought due to the almost astronomical costs required to create it, costing almost seven times more than a standard dreadnought, however it allowed STG teams to have maximum fire support during dangerous situations while preserving the secrecy in which they operated. In the 20 years since its construction it had only been deployed on two actual missions, this one being its third.

On the bridge of the Dreadnought a single Salarian could be seen pacing back and forth as the rest of the crew went about their duties with up most professionalism.

Finally having enough of the constant pacing of his fellow Salarian the captain of the dreadnought turned his chair to face him.

"Would you please stop your pacing commander? You are beginning to disrupt my crew operation."

"What?" Said Salarian when the captains voice broke him out of his own thoughts

"I said would you please stop pacing."

"Of course captain." He said standing next to the captain's chair

"I know these past 3 weeks have been frustrating for you commander Forlan but that's no reason to act so unprofessional."

"Frustrating is not the word I would use captain. For the past 3 weeks we have been placing probes on the Elcor freighters each without the Elcors knowledge however as soon as they drop out of FTL they are all immediately rendered useless. The council trusted this mission to me because I'm the best at what I do, how am I now supposed to tell them that I could do nothing?" Forlan asked frustrated

"I wouldn't say they were useless commander. The last 2 probes all functioned for a couple of milliseconds allowing us a brief glimpse into the system. We know that part of the interference that the probes are encountering is a natural product of the systems star, the rest however seems to be artificial in origin. That it's self tells us that someone wants this system to remain a mystery. And unless they've been hiding a lot from us I doubt that the Elcor would be capable of this."

"Yes, yes we all know this, which is why we modified the latest probe to simply broadcast its location on a secure channel for as long as its operational. However we have no idea if that has even worked."

"The Elcor freighter left several hours ago so it should be arriving any times soon." The captain said just before the ship picked up a brief signal from said probe broadcasting it's exact for almost a second.

_"I don't believe I could have timed that any better"_ the captain thought with a chuckle as he watched Forlan immediately head directly to the communication station. Leaving it several seconds to allow Forlan to go over the data he finally asked "were the modifications successful?"

"Yes they were." Forlan said with a huge grin "we now have the exact coordinates of the Elcors destination. Although we would most likely have to move the ship there in order to get any information since probes have proven to be unreliable."

"Your right. Helm set course for the coordinate provided..." The captain started only to be cut off by the communications officer

"Sir we are receiving a return off of one of the probes left in the Maskim Xul system."

"Maskim Xul? That system is under a complete quarantine. No one is allowed in or out of that system. So how can there be a sensor return?" The captain asked concerned since he know who that system belonged to.

"Most likely a piece of debris or maybe an element rich asteroid that entered the system" Forlan said in a tone that showed he was trying to convince himself just as much as the captain

"I highly doubt that sir." The communication officer said

"And why would that be?" The captain asked moving over to the officer's station.

"Because said contact just split into two. One which continued on towards Suen, the other larger contact moved towards Suen's moon."

"No asteroid or debris could alter course." Forlan said with tension

"This means that whatever that is it's artificial in nature. Most likely a ship."

"But who would be stupid enough to go to Suen?" Forlan asked

"I don't know, but were going to find out. Navigation, bring the engines online and set a course for Maskim Xul system. Communications access the local comm buoy and tell the Citadel of what we've found."

**17:39 UNSC Shadow's Cloak, Flagship, 2nd Recon Fleet, Maskim Xul system (4 minutes earlier)**

A series of great blue disc teared their way into existence on mid-way into the Maskim Xul system. As one the entire 2RF glided out of the disc's to assume their positions in the escort fleet. After several seconds when the fleet reoriented itself, several prowlers split from the main fleet to search for the Relay leading into the system. While they knew the Citadel were watching this system they were fairly confident they could get in, get what they want then leave before the Citadel were able to send anyone to investigate. After all one of the biggest problems with a democracy is the length of time it takes to decide on a course of action.

While the prowlers searched the system the rest of the fleet continued on their mission. Edging ever closer to the first planet the fleet were at full alert. After all while it might take the Citadel a while to arrive in the system, there was probably a great deal of weapons such as mines left over from the battles that took place all those years ago.

After two minutes of tense advancement the fleet were finally at their destination. The 2RF had been instructed to escort the ship to the planet then assume a non-threatening position on the side of the moon furthest away from the planet. The hope being that by deploying in such a non-threatening way they could demonstrate their peaceful wishes.

"And now we wait." Laura said as she settled into her chair for the long wait.

"Any idea on exactly how long were going to have to wait Admiral?" Steven asked as he came to a halt alongside her chair.

"No idea Steven. Officials believe it could take minutes, or it could take days. Our job is to be as non-threatening as possible."

"I still don't see why this is needed." Sarah said "They seem to have settled in quite nicely on several of Jupiter's moons. So why are they so bothered about finding just one more of their people?"

"This isn't just one person Miss Winters. This person represents their entire people. Think of them as the spiritual centre of their entire culture." Laura answered then she turned and asked "Miss Hoffermann what's the status of the prowlers?"

"Prowlers 1 through 20 are in position. Prowler 21 is still searching for the Relay ma'am." Andrea replied instantly

"Good." Laura asked turning to gaze out of the bridge's window.

**06:13 UNSC Shadow's Cloak, Flagship, 2****nd**** Recon Fleet, Maskim Xul System**

"Admiral Roberts please report to the bridge." Stevens voice said over the ships intercom as she was making her way to the elevator to begin her shift on the bridge. A couple of minutes later the doors opened allowing her access to the bridge and she moved to sit while motioning for Steven to tell her what the reason for his announcement was.

"Admiral." Steven said in greeting "We might have a problem. About 5 minutes ago Prowler 21 detected a brief jump in power from this system's Relay. They managed to get a brief scan of the cause but nothing more than a simple silhouette." He said as he brought up said silhouette on the holo-projector in the centre of the bridge.

"Do we have any idea whose ship it is?" Laura asked as she leaned forward to get a closer look

"No ma'am. It has a great many similarities to the Salarian ships in the Elcor database however we have been unable to gain any perfect match to any of the known vessels. But like I said the similarities suggest that this is simply a new type of Salarian ship that the Elcor haven't seen before."

"Miss Hoffermann I want you to direct Prowlers 10 through 15 to search for this craft. Have all other prowlers to redeploy to compensate for the gaps in the perimeter." Laura directed

"Yes ma'am" Andrea answered however the beep of her station caused her to pause in issuing the orders. "Admiral were getting a message from the surface. They say their ready to leave the system."

"_This has got to be some of the worst timing ever."_ Laura thought. "Ok. Miss Winters move us out of the moon's orbit and set a course to meet them at these coordinates. When there we will plot a course for the Sol System. Miss Hoffermann tell the entire fleet the coordinates and tell them to head out."

**06:25 Salarian Stealth Dreadnought Night's Eyes, Maskim Xul.**

"Sir all the unknown Frigates are moving to join up with the rest of the unknown fleet." The sensor operator announced

"Thank you." The captain said as he stood next to Forlan watching the movement of the unknown fleet on the holo-screen. "From the way the Frigates were deployed, I would assume they were using them as an early warning system." He said to Forlan

"Yes, most likely. However I find it disturbing that five of those Frigates were redeployed to begin searching the system almost immediately after we entered the system." Forlan said with worry.

"Yes that is disturbing. However they probably detected the surge of power from the Relay and sent them to investigate. They have shown no ability to directly penetrate our Stealth capabilities yet."

"Sir, Im detecting another ship." The sensor operator shouted with worry ringing loudly in his voice

"It's probably either a supply ship or reinforcements for the unknown fleet. Nothing to sound so worried about when they can't beat our stealth system." The captain said with confidence trying to motivate his crew

"You don't understand sir. The ship didn't come from the Relay it came from Suen." The sensor operator replied

"Another unknown ship?" The captain asked moving towards the Sensor operator with Forlan behind him

"No sir. We have a complete match on record for this ship sir. The Sensor operator replied with dread

"Well what is it then?" The captain asked frustrated with his crew members behaviour

"It's Rachni sir."

* * *

**There you have it. Another chapter done. I hope you've enjoyed it. If you have any questions or comments feel free to either leave a review or send me a PM I will attempt to answer all of them, unless of course the answer will be in upcoming chapter which will mean I won't answer because your answer is already coming. Otherwise I'll just say have a nice day.**


	9. Shocked meetings

History Repeated, Lesson Learned

Written by KitBeast

Chapter 8

* * *

**Hello everyone it's me with another installment of History. Originally I had planned for more to take place in this chapter but I quickly realized that if I wanted to include the detail I wanted to include while also keeping the number of plot points in the chapter it would end up being 5 – 6 times larger than it is. Not to mention this would take me 5 – 6 times longer to write.**

**Review time. The biggest question I keep getting is simply will it end with the Elcor. The answer is no. The Elcor aren't going to be the last the UEF helps. However I am trying to keep the story original so I won't be doing the, in my opinion, overdone story where they find and help the Quarians. Practically every 3****rd**** story that involves the UNSC and not just Master chief ends up going down that route, but don't get me wrong I love reading a good Quarian-Human alliance story however I just don't believe I could do it justice and keep it original.**

**The other part is that some people are pleased with my addition of the Rachni, while others seem to be a bit hesitant. A reviewer named balom for instance. To answer your question directly balom, I've made it perfectly clear or at least attempted to, that the UEF wants to remain independent but close to the other powers. This means unfortunately that they're going to have to be stand offish with the Citadel since they think everything should fall under their command. As for the Rachni being 'a bunch of genocidal hive-minded insects' well who says they are? In cannon all we know is that they fought a war against the Citadel that resulted in the Krogan to be uplifted. And in any war you're going to lose colonies Shanxi for example, so don't say their genocidal simply because they took some of the Citadels colonies. Because if that's the case then the Turians are genocidal then. Not to mention the fact that the Turians deployed the Genophase and placed that huge ass bomb on Tuchanka, so out of the two races which shows more evidence of being genocidal?**

* * *

**I think that this chapter would benefit from a legend to allow you to differentiate between the different types of writing.**

**BOLD - is Date/Time/Location**

Normal - **is either normal description or standard talking****  
**

_Italic - _**is thoughts**

Underlined - **is flashbacks.**

* * *

**06:37 Salarian Stealth Dreadnought Night's Eyes, Maskim Xul.**

After the announcement by the sensor operator the bridge had deteriorated into chaos. Even though the Rachni had long been believed to be nothing more than history, they could still bring fear and terror to even the bravest of hearts. The stories of unimaginable brutality and gore had been passed down from father to son, mother to daughter ever since the Rachni wars as a warning to future generations. The idea that those terror filled stories could become the unwanted reality that they would be forced to live with.

Commander Forlan knew that they had to do something. Standard procedure implemented after the Rachni wars says that any Rachni ship is to be destroyed upon sight, however even an idiot could tell that even a dreadnought fall under the combined firepower of the unknown fleet especially considering the size of the muzzles on the Cruisers and Dreadnought that were part of the unknown fleet. That left only one option.

"Captain we have to leave. Now." said firmly breaking the captain out f his shock

"Leave? Procedure says that ship needs to be destroyed"

"Don't be stupid captain. Our ship can't handle firepower of that magnitude." Forlan warned

"So we run then?" The captain asked with disgust

"No captain we do our duty and inform the Council. Our people must have the time to prepare." Forlan pleaded

"Prepare?"

"Yes captain prepare. The only reason why we lost so much ground to the Rachni during the war was because we were unprepared and couldn't mount an adequate defense." Forlan stated hoping to convince the captain.

"Even if we do leave there's still the matter of the 8 Frigates between us and the Relay. We would never be able to fight past them fast enough to escape the rest of the unknown fleet."

"We don't have to captain." Forlan said turning to the holo-projector "it seems like they've been recalled. We simply have to wait until they've pasted us the head to the Relay at maximum burn."

"Right. This will need to be timed carefully. If we activate main power to early then those Frigates will find us easily. The only reason they haven't is because our power output is virtually nothing. The second we start powering up were going to be all over there screens."

"Let's just hope that there not very observant then."

**06:45 UNSC Shadow's Cloak, Flagship, 2nd Recon Fleet, Maskim Xul.**

"Have any of the Prowlers found that ship yet?" Steven asked

"No sir. We believe the unknown ship is masking its power generation capabilities. That combined with the stealth properties of its hull is allowing it to escape our scans." Andrea replied

"Damn it. I knew we should have had the Prowlers activate their camouflage." Steven said

"I know Steven. But command didn't want to give the Rachni the wrong impression so the order was to come open handed, with our ships clear for all to see." Laura said just as frustrated as Steven. "I hate it when command makes missions harder than they have to be"

"Ma'am the Prowlers will arrive back at the fleet in 3 minutes." Andrea announced

"I want you to inform the fleet we'll be entering Slipspace as soon as the Prowlers get back Miss Hoffermann."

"Yes ma'am."

"Now that's odd." Steven muttered from his station

"What is?" Laura asked turning to face him.

"I'm picking up an extremely faint energy reading 5000km behind the last Prowler." Steven answered while furiously working at his console.

"It could just be residual energy from the Prowlers engines" Laura suggested

"It could be. But then the energy would be dissipating. This isn't. If anything it's gradually gaining energy. Wait. Massive energy spike. It's the unknown ship. There making a run for the Relay ma'am"

"Miss Hoffermann order those Prowlers to pursue immediately."

"Yes ma'am"

"It's no good" Steven said as Laura watched the projection of the outside events. "Even at maximum burn the Prowlers are still incapable of intercepting that ship before it reaches the Relay. It will enter the Prowlers weapon range in 28 seconds however."

"Tell the Prowlers not to fire Miss Hoffermann. I repeat do NOT fire." Laura ordered urgently

"We're just letting it go?" Steven asked

"Yes. I'm not going to risk starting an interplanetary incident. They don't know our origins, they don't know the location of any of our planets or colonies. All they know is what they've seen here." Laura said with a sigh "however just to be sure I want the fleet to make a random jump away from any UEF system. Once we arrive I want a complete sweep of the fleet. I want every inch looked at twice to see if there's any probes or any other way for them to follow our movements."

**15:59 Council chambers, Citadel, Serpent Nebula.**

Both Tevos and Sparatus stood in shocked silence as Varlen told them of what the Night's Eyes had uncovered in their mission. It was a good thing that they were in the private council chambers otherwise they would most likely be struggling to maintain a professional appearance.

"What do you mean the Rachni are back?" Sparatus demanded as soon as he regained his voice.

"The Night's Eyes had been attempting to gain information on the Elcor when they detected a response from one of the probes left by the council after the end of the Rachni wars. To begin with they believed it was simply debris or maybe an element rich asteroid that had triggered the probes sensors. However when said object changed direction they immediately went to investigate. What they found when they got there was most disturbing." Varlen said as he typed on his Omni-tool causing the Maskim Xul system to be projected in the chambers.

"There were initially a fleet of unknowns in the system. The majority had taken up position around the outer edge of the system itself, most likely they were tasked with providing an early warning to the rest of the fleet if something happened." Varlen said while highlighting the smaller ships that had created a ring around the system "The rest of the fleet were stationed in geosynchronous orbit around Suen's moon. Always keeping the moon itself in between them and the planet. After nearly 2 standard hours they detected this, a single ship of Rachni design as sending from the planet. The unknown fleet then recalled its early warning screen and seeing an opportunity to warn us so we could prepare for a possible return of the Rachni the captain ordered the dreadnought to head to the relay at full speed. As you can see the unknown fleet attempted to intercept them however after several minutes of pursuit they simply stopped."

"They just stopped? Why?" Tevos asked confused

"It appears as if they knew that they wouldn't be able to catch them before they reached the Relay." Varlen said

"What are we supposed to do?" Tevos asked with a weak voice.

"Summon the Elcor. We'll simply order them to tell us everything they know." Sparatus said with a snort

"How could you believe that?" Tevos asked with disbelief

"We all know how the Elcor have been trading with an unknown party and all of a sudden an unknown party appears to help the Rachni. It is obvious that they are connected."

"The evidence does not support your theory Sparatus." Varlen pointed out "The Elcor could have simply created a successful mining operation."

"That would explain the Element Zero but how do you explain the MediGel?"

"We all know the Elcor economy has been troubled for the last 150 years. It's possible that they simply didn't have the finances to fund any significant research. And now they do so they were able to pursue their scientific research."

"And I refuse to believe that the Elcor would betray us by working with the Rachni. Ever since they joined the Citadel they have been loyal. Followed all of our laws even when said laws had a negative effect on their people. I refuse to turn my back on them simply because of something that could be a coincidence." Tevos said with conviction.

"Well then since neither of you seem willing to do what must be done for the safety of the Citadel what shall we do?"

"That line is quickly becoming tiresome Sparatus." Varlen warned

"Everything my people have done has been in the best interest of the Citadel."

"No it's been in the best interest of the Turians. The Citadel simply benefited by association."

"However" Tevos stressed interrupting the arguing Councillors "it would be prudent to strengthen our position as so I will be requesting the Asari Republics send another fleet to help strengthen the boarder fleets."

"And I will do the same." Varlen added and Sparatus just nodded indicating his support

"As for the Elcor I believe it would be best to simply ask them." Varlen said to break the silence that had descended upon the chamber

"Yes it would show that we still trust them." Tevos answered.

"Very well. Summon the Elcor ambassador as soon as possible."

**19:47 Presidential office, UEF Assembly, Berlin, Germany.**

The president couldn't help but fell weary of the meeting about to take place. Hoping that the next hour or so didn't destroy everything that they had been working to create with the Elcor. Hopefully the Elcorian Ambassador will be willing to hear them out before issuing his judgement.

Relaxing into the plush couch he couldn't help but wish that he was anywhere else that his perfectly presented office. Times like this, with so much riding on him, made him wish he had listened to his mother and joined the family business.

When the terminal at his desk beeped warning him that he had just 5 minutes before the Ambassador was due to arrive he stood and moved to his prepare his papers he had gathered to help during the meeting.

Sitting in the brown leather chair he couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of the chair. Originally the typical whitish cream that all human chairs seem to be, it took him almost a full year of requests before he actually got the new chair. In the end he thought it was his assistant that made it happen so she didn't have to listen to him whine like a child anymore.

_"With all the work I do, I think having a nice personalised chair is the least I could have asked for."_

Caught up in his memories he was taken completely by surprise when there was a knock at his door. Smoothing his clothes he called for them to enter and quickly saw that it was his assistant along with the Elcorian Ambassador and his two aides.

"Good evening Ambassador." The president said with a smile. "Good evening Xaltain, Partolyn." He added when he turned to the aides

"Polite statement; good evening Mr President." Tanlayn said while he moved to the seat the president gestured to his aides close behind him.

"Please Tanlayn call me Adam." The president said hoping that a friendly start would help the upcoming conversation.

"Curiously; Both my government and I are extremely curious as to why you have asked for this meeting so urgently Adam." Tanlayn asked when he had fully settled into his seat.

"The reason I have asked for this meeting is simple. It is to hopefully prove to the Elcorian people that we can be trusted and that we can be honest with our friends."

"Confused; what event could possibly make our people think less of you after what you have done for us?" Partolyn asked

"Tell me, have you ever heard of a species called the Rachni?" Adam asked deciding to simply skip straight to the heart of the matter

"Shocked; The Rachni? Yes we have herd of them. However we have only heard of them through Citadel history since my people didn't join the space community until after the first of the Krogan Rebellions."

"Well I'm here to tell you today that Citadel history is wrong. The Rachni are not extinct. In fact there is a sizeable hive right here in the Sol System." Adam said shocking the three Elcor present. Seeing the three Elcor becoming agitated he quickly added "let me tell you of my people's interactions with the Rachni. That will hopefully show you that the Citadel were wrong about them. After which you will be free to leave but please just listen.

**12:44 UEF I Am Popsicle, Alpha Centari, 2224**

"Would someone please tell me why anyone would name their ship I Am Popsicle?" Dr Rachel Green asked as she waited in the back of the civilian research ship that had been sent to accompany the 3rd UNSC battle-group in the search of the Alpha Centari system.

"It's simple Dr. The captain's wife bet that he would try naming his new ship after some heroic champion or god with her sister. However what none of them knew is that the captain heard them and decided to pull a prank on them." One of the ship workers answered

"Wait are you saying the name is nothing more than a prank?"

"That's right Dr. It's just a prank." The captain answered when he entered the compartment. "Let me tell you though it took me ages to get the Department of Starship Names to allow the name. But anyway the name of my ships isn't important. The important thing is that the UNSC Unbroken has found a derelict ship making its way through the system. Computer simulations indicate that if left alone then the ship will end up crashing somewhere in the Pax system. Either the 2nd or 3rd planet. The Admiral wants us to send a research team to help the marines in figuring out what exactly that ship is and who it belongs to."

"Who exactly is going over?" Dr Samuels asked from his position next to Rachel

"I want you, Rachel and Dr's Williams Takiyama and Rosa to go over. You areas of expertise will cover near all the possibilities of what you could come across."

"So how's this going to work?" Rachel asked slightly nervous since this was her first field time.

"The UNSC Unbroken will be sending two pelicans over to the derelict. The marines inside will then secure the landing zone and set up a safe working area for you to work in. Once they give the all clear signal you will launch in the shuttle to join them. The marine commanding officer will be able to give you greater detail on the plans once you arrive."

**13:07 unknown derelict, Alpha Centari, 2224**

For the countless cycles it had patrolled the lifeless halls of the drifting ship searching for anything that could threaten its queen. After drifting in the dead confines of the ship for centuries it was becoming restless. While it would always follow the orders of the young queen, it couldn't help but want more. To help rebuild the greatness of the Hive.

A low rumble gained his attention. Shifting ever closer to the growing noise he quickly noticed that a strange craft was approaching the ship threw one of the wounds in the side of the ship. When the unknown ship had stopped and landed the back lowered forming a ramp of which a large group of 15 creatures appeared from. The creatures immediately moved from the rear of the unknown craft to the sides of the room training their weapons that look suspiciously like the weapons of the Blue Apes. A second unknown craft the same as the first approached and another group of repeated the actions of the first. Another group of creatures appeared.

When both groups were inside the ship they moved to secure the area. After a couple of minutes a third ship entered the hull, this one different, smaller more angled than the first, and lacking the obvious armaments that the first two had. Like the first two crafts this one too unloaded another group of creatures. Only this time one of the creatures was recognisable. There is only one species that it knew of that had a physique like the one that had just stepped off the craft. The damned Blue Apes had found them. It's queen must be warned.

**13:10 unknown derelict, Alpha Centari, 2224**

Looking around Rachel couldn't help but get the feeling that she was being watched. Seeing nothing made her think that she was just imagining things. Being in an unknown ship is bound to create some weary feelings. Busying herself with helping the other doctors unload the equipment into the work area the Marines had secured in the landing zone by using a portable force field generator to seal the hull breach they had used to enter.

"Anyone have any idea of who this ship belongs to?" One of the marines asked curiosity clear on his face

"We have no way of knowing until we find a way to access the ship's computer." A middle aged man with greying hair and a full neatly trimmed beard answered

"What if they don't use computers though Dr Williams?" The marine asked

"That's impossible. Every civilization will need at least some computer to aid in inter stellar travel."

Rachel shook her head at Williams arrogant answer knowing that they would never know about the people who built the ship until they found some way to gain information from it, so Williams had no concrete method of knowing anything. Moving over to one of the corners of the room to take a sample of the organic looking material used to make the hull of the ship she was taken by surprise when something grabbed her by the leg and dragged her into the vent like system at the base of the wall. The only thing she could do was scream.

**13:13 Unknown derelict, Alpha Centari, 2224**

After receiving orders from his queen the drone waited for the Blue Ape to separate itself from the rest of the group before pouncing. Luckily it moved towards one of the emergency access passages that would allow it to take the Blue Ape back to the queen for interrogation.

Ignoring the scream that the Ape gave off the drone continued to drag it back but had to constantly adjust its grip when the Ape refused to stop squirming.

The trip back to the centre of the mobile Hive and the Queens quarters took only a few minutes and when they arrived the drone was quick to throw the Ape in front of the Queen and then back off to a respectful distance while still being close enough to aid and defend the Queen should the Ape try anything.

**13:15 Unknown derelict, Alpha Centari, 2224.**

After only a couple of terrifying minutes Rachel finally stopped getting dragged by the huge insect like creature only to be thrown in front of another gigantic insect. This one was almost as tall as a two story house, a deep purple with lighter lavender highlights along the ridges of its armour like scales. Eight white eyes stared at her from its heightened position. The four part beak like mouth opened allowing an angry hiss to echo through the musk filled air of the chamber.

Trying to back away from the monstrous creature in front of her Rachel found her path blocked by the blood red human size creature that had dragged her here. Deciding she had nothing to lose she stood and removed her helmet; the on board computer having told her that while musky the air was breathable.

"What do you want?" Rachel asked with a shaken and fear filled voice

In response to either her actions or her question, Rachel didn't know which, the creature in front of her lowered its head closer to her and took in a massive breathe. After a couple of seconds of tense silence the creature seemed to relax causing the smaller creature behind her to relax as well.

Emboldened by the actions of the creatures Rachel once again repeated her question however this time she got something she wasn't expecting in response.

"_To sing." _A voice said echoing within her head.

"Who said that?" Rachel asked desperately looking around

"_I sang." _The voice responded while the creature in front of her lowered its head towards her once again.

"Who….What are you?" Rachel asked confused

"_I am the Queen. I lead this group in melody." _

"Why have you brought me here?"

"_The lesser sang of your arrival. It sang of your appearance and how you matched the Old Enemy."_

"My appearance? You mean my physique?"

"_Yes. It was only when I was near enough to sample your scent that I knew that you were not he Old Enemy."_

"So I'm here because a simple misunderstanding?"

"_Yes the lesser sang the wrong note. It will be punished for harming the melody."_

**20:36 Presidential office, UEF Assembly, Berlin, Germany.**

"And that was how my people encountered the Rachni." Adam finished

"Uncertain statement; Are you saying the Rachni queen was willing to open a dialogue with your team?" Tanlayn asked

"That's correct Ambassador. From the information we received from yourself about the races of the Citadel we believe that the Rachni mistakenly believed that Dr Green was an Asari which is why they attacked her, since they had no way of knowing that the Rachni Wars had ended"

"Curiously; And what did the Rachni ask for?" Partolyn asked

"The queen after several detail discussions between herself, speaking threw Dr Green and an ambassador of the UEF requested a planet on which to rebuild her hive."

"Disbelief; And you allowed it?"

"Not me personally no. However after a very animated discussion in the Assembly it was decided that they would be given a chance. What you have to understand is that the Rachni was the Human race's first contact with extra-terrestrial life. If relations with them worsened it would leave a sour taste in our people which could have reinforced the xenophobic isolationism that gripped us."

"Curiously; How many Rachni are they in this system?" Xaltain asked

"At the moment I believe the number has just reached 200,000 however we are expecting the number to grow to the point that the Rachni will need to begin thinking of colonising their own worlds. When that happens we are going to try to direct them to expand in the direction opposite the Citadel which will hopefully mean that fighting will not be necessary. I have a question myself if you wouldn't mind indulging me ambassador. Why didn't the Citadel attempt to negotiate with the Rachni during the wars all those years ago?"

"Honest statement; they couldn't. The Asari and Salarians who fought that war against the Rachni had no way of gaining access to the Rachni hives in order to initiate the negotiations since the Rachni lived on worlds that was extremely toxic and hazardous towards their people. The Rachni wars were won when they uplifted the Krogan since they could enter the Rachni worlds without being effected by the hazards, Krogans however refuse to use negotiation to achieve their goals, they believe that violence is the answer to everything. So even if the Rachni attempted to negotiate with them the Krogan wouldn't have listened and they would have said nothing to the Asari or Salarians about it since they would have insisted that they negotiate which would have taken away the enemy the Krogans hungered to fight. "

"Surely there could have been some place for negotiation. When the Rachni assaulted the Asari or Salarian colonies for instance since those planets were capable of supporting the negotiation teams." Adam asked

"Honest statement; No. Whenever the Rachni would attack a planet they would remove its military capability then retreat to their own worlds. Military commanders believed it was a method to avoid direct confrontation with the Citadel fleets since the Rachni ships were severely inferior in ship to ship combat."

"I see. Whatever the past between the Citadel and the Rachni I hope that the relationship between the UEF and the Rachni will not damage the relationship that is growing between our peoples." Adam said with hope

"Blunt statement; I do not know how my government will react to this. The UEF has been good to my people and the Rachni have made no move against us. However their reputation may be enough to convince my government that the benefits do not outweigh the potential risks."

**And that's another chapter of History for you all to enjoy. If you have any questions or comments please feel free to leave a review or a PM. Otherwise have a nice day.**


	10. Hive matters

History Repeated, Lesson Learned

Written by KitBeast

Chapter 9

* * *

**Hello everyone it's me again with another installment of History. Since there is no major things for me to say today I'm going to go straight to answering questions.**

**Firstly there are only two Rachni queens. The one on Noveria and the Rachni queen that is in this chapter. The Rachni that was rescued from Suen was an Empress. I will explain the difference in upcoming chapters.**

**Secondly since the Rachni are not deeply explored in cannon we unfortunately have no way in which they work at a government or command level, all we know is there's workers, soldiers and queens etc. So I will be using another Hive that is covered in extreme detail as a basis for the Rachni. This hive is the Xenomorph hive (Aliens) hence the Empress. But no I'm not turning the Rachni into Xenomorphs, which would just be stupid.**

**Third thing is people have been asking is if it was the Repears in control of the Rachni during the Rachni wars, and in my opinion no it wasn't. I think the evidence in cannon supports the leviathans more than the reapers therefore in my story the Rachni were being controlled by the Leviathans.**

**Finally yes the UEF is going to study technology of the Rachni although they will only get one thing from it that they haven't got already, and if you've played the Leviathan DLC then I'm sure you'd be able to guess what it is.**

**Oh and I completely hate the way I can spell check everything on Microsoft Office and have it perfect and as soon as I upload it onto Fanfiction it says I have mis-spelt practically every word. I mean really?**

* * *

**15:37 Presidents office, UEF Assembly, Berlin, Germany.**

The shining blue of the vortex lit up all that surrounded it as the Shadow's Cloak glided out of Slipspace into the Sol system. The rest of the 2RF had stayed behind at Reach however an order directly from the top of the UNSC had resulted in the Shadow escorting the Rachni frigate directly to the Rachni colonies on Jupiter's moon, after which Laura was ordered to report not to UNSC headquarters but to the President's office for her next orders.

This is what had resulted in her stood outside his office waiting for his assistant to let her in and her trying once again to straighten out creases that weren't there.

After a couple of minutes the assistant finally allowed her to enter allowing only for her to see that the president wasn't the only person there. Tanlayn and his two aides, Partolyn and Xaltain were there as well.

"I'm sorry sir; I didn't know there was a meeting in progress." Laura said when they all turned towards her

"It's quite alright Admiral. You are here for your next orders so I think it's important that you take place in this meeting." Adam said gesturing to an empty seat and when Laura had sat he continued "The Elcor government is willing to hear out the Rachni's side of the story when it comes to the Rachni wars. This leads us directly to your next orders. You are to take the Ambassador and his aides to the Rachni colony here in Sol and act as an overseer for the talks between the two, just to ensure that both of friends are safe from the other after all it would take just a small thing to trigger a big mistake when nerves are on edge like it is most likely going to be."

"The Rachni have agreed to this?" Laura asked knowing how territorial the Rachni were

"Dr Green has passed on the message to the Queen and she has agreed to meet the Elcor Ambassador in the UEF embassy."

"I see. How about you Ambassador? Are you sure about this?"

"Nervous statement; I am. However I will admit to being concerned about being so close to the Rachni since they have always been portrayed as being mindless beasts."

"These mindless beasts happened to achieve space flight." Laura pointed out

"Honest statement; yes however there interactions with the Citadel suggests that it was a exception to the rule not the rule itself."

"Anyway Admiral you have your orders. You are clear to leave whenever the Ambassador is."

"Nervous statement; I am ready now Admiral. I would like to get this over with before I lose my nerve." Tanlayn said while slowly moving towards the door.

**23:12 UEF Embassy building, Rachni colony, Amalthea.**

Amalthea was a desert like moon with a rusted orange landscape dominated by sand and rock as far as the eye could see. The atmosphere was virtually none existent restricting the humans to either their Embassy or EVA suits.

The embassy building itself was a huge construction, large enough to house the 200 people who worked and lived within its walls. The majority of them being there to study the behaviour of the Rachni in as close to their natural habitat as possible since Amalthea would be amongst their first choices for colonisation. When asked why they would colonise the desolate moons instead of the larger planets or garden worlds the queen answered saying it was safest since no others could survive there.

The outside being covered with large metallic sheets giving it a brick like appearance but in a deep metallic grey, which stood in complete contrast to the orange which surrounded it. Standing almost 4 stories high it was tall but the majority of its size was underground, descending down 10 floors providing both protection and space in which the staff could work and their families could live.

Immediately next to the main embassy building was the main landing bay. Essentially nothing more than a hangar to allow even the larger ships such as pelicans to land safely. This was connected to the embassy with a underground passage that would allow the embassy security to easily defend the only entrance with what is most likely going to be a numerical inferiority should the embassy ever be attacked.

Having arrived inside the embassy almost 10 minutes ago the ambassador and his aides had just finished the security checks needed to authorise them to enter the diplomatic parts of the embassy, while keeping the research sections off limit.

Moving through the massive 6 foot thick blast doors that would seal the embassy in case of attack they could see that the inside had a completely different feel than the Spartan militaristic feel of the outside. The floors were covered in well-polished off white tiles lined with plush light blue carpet that was covered by the benches and chairs for any visitors. The walls were a warm cream smoothly finished covered with the occasional picture, either of landscapes or spacescapes all of which was lit warmly by the overhead lights.

Finally stopping their walk through the embassy at the arranged meeting room Laura opened it to show that the meeting room was already occupied by the Rachni queen and a single human woman. Moving into the room Laura sat at the deep mahogany table that was next to the balcony's edge that allowed the people at the table look the queen in the eyes. Although it took several minutes the Elcor group entered the room and took their seat which was on the side of Laura furthest away from the queen.

"Before we start allow me to introduce Dr Rachel Green. Ever since the initial meeting between our people she has become our best authority on the Rachni having work almost constantly with the Rachni queen and her people to learn all she can about them. I thought it would be best that she joins us so she could clear any misconceptions and if that fails hopefully the queen will be able to change them." Laura said gesturing the medium height red headed woman sat next to her.

"Sceptical statement; I will hear out what you have to say but as I said to your president do not expect a single talk to negate thousands of years of negative conditioning." Tanlayn said

"That's all we ask for Ambassador." Laura answered "Now since this meeting is simple to improve the relations between your two people we are here simply to ensure nobody comes to harm therefore we will not be taking a prominent role in these talks. We will answer questions and Dr Green may speak on behalf of the Rachni but that will be the extent of our participation in these talks."

"Curious statement; why would a human talk for the Rachni when the queen is no more than 20 feet away from me? It seems to be a complete contradiction of your statement that Rachni are a people capable of diplomacy." Tanlayn said after several long silence filled moments.

"Since the Rachni communicate the majority of their thoughts and beliefs etc. through pheromones they believe that vocal communication is extremely limiting therefore they prefer not to use it." Rachel answered

"She sings the truth." The queen added after a couple more seconds of silence.

"Confused statement; if they are so capable and willing to communicate with outside parties why the constant fighting against the Asari and the Salarians?"

"From what we have learned from the queen it sounds like all of the Rachni queens were under some kind of mind control." Rachel said and seeing the disbelief in the eyes of the Elcor party she added "When searching one of the latest Rachni colonies that was founded about 3 years before the Krogan uplifting a device was found that is completely different from the Rachni technology you would expect to find. To begin with we believed it was simply the Rachni's attempt to reverse engineer a new technology like they had reverse engineered the FTL drives of the Citadel ships sent against them. Unfortunately we were wrong. Those who spent any significant amount of time around the device seemed to become mindless drones that answered to some unseen master. The result happened in appeared to even be accumulative since after the first 5 incidences we would only allow technicians to be around the artefact for no more than 5 minutes at a time yet the results were still the same. It was only after the artefact was destroyed that they returned to usual however they had forgotten all events that had taken place during their blackout."

"The voice they heard was the same sour yellow note that my sisters were forced to sing all those years ago." The queen added

"The most intriguing thing to happen around this time is that the Rachni population began to expand at an unbelievable huge rate, almost 100% per each breeding cycle and queens can breed up to 3 times per year. The most popular theory is whoever was controlling the Rachni was also breeding them for some kind of army."

"Curious statement; If that is true and the Rachni were being controlled why is it this queen seems perfectly willing to go against it?" Xaltain asked

"She didn't. This queen was a newly hatched queen put in charge of the newest colony. The same colony I mentioned earlier. However it seems when the war seemed to be getting lost whoever was controlling them had their connection severed somehow."

"Our escape was undertaken while we sang the vile note. Our fleet was made of my ship and several others which housed un-hatched queens to rebuild our people in a far corner of the galaxy. One of the ships also carried the broadcaster of discord. It was destroyed by an Asari ambush along with all but two ships, mine and the ship of an unborn queen. My ship was badly damaged so I entered a form of hibernation to survive the long journey ahead of me."

"Curious statement; You seriously expect my people to believe that you were being controlled by some unknown factor that you have no ability to prove the existence of?" Tanlayn asked

"No. Luckily for us thou we have proof. A UEF search of a possible colonisation site uncovered another of the beacon like devises that were used to control the Rachni. It is currently being held at a secured facility that uses security field to neutralise the effects to ensure that the facility itself isn't compromised. The 'artefact' is extremely advanced, even more advanced that the examples of Prothean technology that we've encountered, which proves that whoever was controlling the Rachni predate the Protheans." Rachel said answering Tanlayn's question however she quickly wished she hadn't when she realised Laura was glaring daggers at her.

"Shocked Statement; You have Prothean technology?" Partolyn asked

"That information is classified." Laura interjected quickly "However it's obvious that we will have to have further talks about this subject."

"Determined statement; Definitely Admiral. It's obvious that your people do not rely on that technology while it would be a great benefit to mine." Tanlayn said

"Like I said Ambassador that is a talk for the future, at the moment however I suggest we get back to the reason why we're here. To help the relations between the Rachni and the Elcor." Laura said in an attempt to change the subject.

**06:19** **Presidents office, UEF Assembly, Berlin, Germany.**

The talks between the Rachni and the Elcor had finally ended after almost 7 hours of constant talking. The relationship between them seemed to be getting better since the Elcor were actually willing to give the Rachni a chance, however they suggested that they colonise planets in the opposite direction than the Citadel space which would prevent the Citadel attacking any new Rachni colonies.

It had been agreed that the Rachni would mine resources from the more hostile planets in which they tended to inhabit and trade them with the UEF as payment for the protection of the Rachni. Fortunately for the UEF for some unknown reason the area in which the Rachni planned to colonise was completely devoid of Mass Relays which would mean that the Citadel would be unable to find them so they could expand without worry, with the UEF acting as a buffer between the two peoples. The UEF would be able to defend the Rachni just solely be defending its own boarders meaning that it wouldn't require any added fleets or any unwanted expenses. Which would mean that Adam would be able to please everyone. The Rachni would be able to expand and rebuild their people, while being safe from attack. The Elcor would get to be safe in the knowledge that the Rachni are no longer a threat, and the UEF gets to have another race mine resources for them at no extra cost. Although if the initial report from the Admiral was anything to go off of he's going to have a rather heated discussion with the Elcor in the upcoming days.

Thankfully at the moment however he could relax knowing that that would be an event for a later day. Sitting behind his desk Adam was just about to take a bite out of his bagel when one of his ridiculously large amount of assistants barge into the room looking terrified with Fleet Admiral Jenkins following her.

Putting his bagel down Adam turned to face them after giving his bagel one last brief longing look.

"What can I do for you Fleet Admiral Jenkins?"

"I'm really sorry to be the bearer of bad new Mr president but just over 5 minutes ago a large fleet of ships matching Citadel designs entered the Delta Earandi system." Jenkins said in a solemn voice.

"Has there been any attempt at communication?" Adam hurriedly asked

"At the moment? No. However the Future's Hope is continuing to broadcast signals to them in an attempt to open a dialogue."

"Good I want all possible attempts to contact them to be taken."

"Of course Mr President. With your permission I would like to send the FRF to reinforce the stations defences in case of a hard contact."

"The FRF might be too big a display of military strength." Adam said

"Sir there is over 7,000 people in the Delta Earandi system Mr President. If we don't send reinforcements to help it may result in the deaths of all of them."

"I'm well aware of that Fleet Admiral." Adam said forcefully "We have to show at least some capability of diplomacy to the Citadel Council otherwise this entire situation may be blown completely out of proportion and result in a war that would end in the deaths of more than 7,000 people."

"Of course sir. However I refuse to abandon our people." Jenkins said after several tense seconds

"Who said anything about abandoning our people Admiral? I simply stated that the FRF might be too big a display." Adam said with a soft forcefulness ringing in his voice.

"There's always the 2RF sir. It's mainly made up of Frigates and Corvettes so it would be less of a threat. Since Admiral Roberts is the only Commander with experience fighting forces of this kind of make up since it was the 2RF that engaged the Batarian Pirates."

"Very well send the 2RF immediately."

* * *

**Thanks again for reading. If you have any questions or comments then please leave either a review or a PM otherwise have a nice day.**


	11. Mistaken casulties

History Repeated, Lesson Learned

Written by KitBeast

Chapter 10

* * *

**Hello everyone it's me again with another chapter of history. This one was a bloody difficult chapter to write. I had originally wanted to include the actual battle in this one but every time I attempted to write it I just couldn't accept it since it just seemed so forced and unrealistic.**

**The biggest question that I have been getting is for the ships. Again. I mean really what haven't I made clear about this? The ships are essentially the Mk 1 version of the ships. Imagine the Shadow's Cloak as a Mk1 Marathon Cruiser whereas the Pillar of Autumn is a Mk 2. The upgrades are coming but whos going to upgrade something when you have no reason to believe that it cant complete it's duty.**

* * *

**18:47 Shadow's Cloak, Flagship, 2****nd**** Recon Fleet, On Route to the Delta Earandi system.**

The last 12 hours had been stressful to say the least. The entire 2nd Recon Fleet had been ordered by the UNSC high command to reinforce the Delta Earandi system since the Citadel had just entered the system with a sizable fleet of 150 ships. Initial reports from the people of the trade station Future's Hope had confirmed that the Citadel fleet was made up almost entirely of Turian ships with the occasional Salarian Frigate scattered in the fleet.

Having been dispatched as soon as the emergency message had come in from the station the 2nd Recon Fleet was nearing their destination since they had been pushing their engines past the red line continuously ever since they left, unfortunately that would most likely result in the Slipspace drive going off line once they arrive and needing severe repairs and maintenance to get them working once again. This meant that the survival of the 2RF is dependant entirely on them achieving victory in battle, if the negotiations aren't successful.

"Ma'am we will arrive at the coordinates in approximately 5 minutes." Steven announced breaking the tense silence that seemed to have drowned the usually exuberant crew.

"Have there been any new messages from Future's Hope?" Laura asked

"No Ma'am. Apparently the Citadel fleet is still sitting next to the Relay. So far we've been able to think of any reason why they could be acting like this other than there either here as a recon force and there staying near the Relay so they can retreat quickly, or they may in fact just be waiting for reinforcements before they attack."

Instead of answering Laura simply turned back to the display of the situation in the Delta Earandi system through the Holo-display in the centre of the bridge, which was being kept up to date by the near continuous updates from the Future's Hope.

"_Hopefully no more Citadel ships come through the Relay, or at least we arrive before they do. The stations defences will be hard pressed as it is, if simply due to the sheer numbers of Citadel ships they have to deal with."_ Laura thought solemnly

"Were about to jump into the Delta Earandi system Admiral." Steven announced as the bridge was submerged in the shimmering blue light of a jump point.

**18:56 Palaven's Enforcer, Command ship, 17****th**** Citadel Border Fleet, Delta Earandi system.**

The bridge of the Turian Dreadnought was ringing with the voices of the ship's crew going about their duties in the controlled chaos that surrounded the current situations. When they had jumped into the system they had expected to find a group of freighters or maybe a Elcorian station at most, instead however they've found a massive space station almost 10 kilometres in length that was obviously the design of a previously unknown species. A station that currently had a large number of the Elcorian freighters they had followed docked with it which clearly demonstrates the relationship between the Elcors and these unknown species. Although this closeness does give a more logical reason as to why the Elcor economy had grown so quickly as well as the new technological break through the Elcor had introduced to the market.

This however seriously complicated the fleet's mission. Its original mission had been to shadow the Elcor freighters into the unknown system and then confront them, while also gaining access to whatever infrastructure the Elcor had in that system. The presence of the unknown's however have completely destroyed that plan however and the solar interference that seemed to be generated at an almost unbelievable rate by the systems star meant that contacting the Citadel for any additional orders was impossible. Meaning that whatever was going to be done, had to be decided by the ship commanders in the field itself and after this event was over then they would need to justify whatever actions they do actually take to the council.

The bulk of the responsibility for this decision fell at the feet of the Fleet commander, Admiral Tollan Vakos although he did receive advice and opinions from all of the 150 captains in the fleet.

"Any idea on who they are?" Tollan asked to the captains over the intercom.

"No sir. We've tried all available methods to gain information about the unknowns and so far nothing has proven successful. There have been suggestions that we should focus on the Elcor Freighters that are in the system." A random Turian captain said

"Yes. Elcor systems are well known. Gaining access to their information banks would be relatively simple." A Salarian captain agreed.

"Any move we make against the Elcor will be seen as an act of aggression, it would be enough for the Elcor to make a strong claim that the Citadel, or atleast the Salarians and Turians have engaged in hostile actions against them." Another Salarian captain added.

"That might be true but unless we learn about these unknowns then we might as well be going into any possible fight blind. It would be easy to explain the cyber invasion of the Elcor systems during a Council Review." The original Turian captain said.

Whatever was about to be said in response to the captains remarks was silenced when the inner-ship intercom sounded telling the Admiral that he was needed on the bridge. Deactivating the conference communication with the fleet's captains the admiral made his way back on to the bridge.

"What is it commander?" The admiral asked while settling back into his seat

"There's a massive radiation build up approximately 5 km off the unknown stations position."

In response the admiral took position in front of the holo display that took precedence in the middle of the bridge, the entire display was currently dedicated to the unknown station and fleet that was in the system. A total of 9 ships made up the bulk of the unknown defences in the system, 4 ships similar in size to the Frigates in his own fleet, another 4 ships a similar size of his Cruisers and a final ship slightly larger than his own Dreadnought. However what was really confusing was the sheer mass of the ships. From what they were able to tell from the limited scans they were able to make due to the radiation that seemed to flood the system, each of the unknown ships weighed almost 5 times the weight of a Citadel ship of a similar size. Current theory is the additional weight comes from the large amount of Armour plating that has been seen covering the entirety of the unknown ships.

The thing that truly worried him thou was the truly frightening size of the unknown dreadnought's spine mounted gun. If the size of it was anything to go by then he doubted anything other than his own dreadnought would be incapable of surviving a direct hit. This alone was extremely disturbing since even his own ship would take several volleys to both penetrate a Frigates barrier and armour to the point of destroying it.

Thankfully thou the unknown ships were outnumbered over 16 to 1. Dragging his eyes away from the holo display the admiral stared out of the bridge's view screen at the blue mass of chaotic energy that had come into existence near the unknown station, only to be amazed as more and more of the energy distortions followed it.

Shock filled the bridge and gripped his heart as a ship began to appear from each of the distortions.

Before his very eyes the unknown fleet increased in size by almost 400%, now numbering at over 44 ships. His fleet still held a numerical superiority but instead of being a ratio of 16:1 it was now reduced to slightly more than 3:1. More worryingly is now the unknown fleet had more Dreadnought sized ships than his own fleet, not to mention the fact that the Frigate sized ships lacked any visible weaponry so they were a complete unknown when it came to any possible combat.

Another thing that bothered him was the large collection of satellites that were scattered around the station. The consensus believes that they are nothing more than signal amplifiers which would allow the unknowns to operate with the systems radiation however the shape of the majority of the platforms were eerily close to the spinal gun of the unknown dreadnought.

"Brace." Came the urgent shout from the ship commander that was stood slightly to his right.

The admiral had just enough time to brace like instructed before the entire Citadel fleet was rocked by the gravitational distortions caused by the unknown FTL. Unfortunately for the Citadel fleet the shockwaves were enough to push them out of their carefully planned defensive positions.

Even more unfortunately a single Turian Frigate was so overwhelmed by the shockwaves that it's engines overloaded trying to compensate and keep it in position. It did little to stop the ship from drifting into the minefield that surrounded the Relay, a minefield that quickly reduced the ship to nothing than a cloud of debris that was burning under the ferocity of its own destruction.

"What just happened?" Tollan asked as he climbed to his feet from his position on the cold floor of the dreadnought

"Were not entirely sure admiral. It appears that some sort of gravimetric shear emanated from the unknown energy distortions that the unknown ships arrived through. Initial reports show that the engines of one of the older frigates were unable to deal with the sudden shock and were blown into some sort of minefield. The frigate has been lost sir along with all hands." The commander announced

"Damn it." Tollan cursed hating the loss of his people "Is there any indication that it was a deliberate act on behalf of the unknowns?"

"No sir." The commander said scanning the displays of his station until an alarm informed him of a truly unsettling event was about to unfold. "Sir there's a power build up in the weapon systems of the Cruiser Duties Honour."

"What? Get me the captain of the Duties Honour now." Tollan shouted

"There's no response sir." The communication officer answered after several attempts to connect to the Duties Honour.

"Navigation get us between the Duties Honour and the unknown fleet immediately."

"Too late sir. The Honour is firing." The communication officer announced solemnly.

Resigned, Tollan could do nothing but watch as the Mass Accelerator round streaked threw the minefield towards the unknown fleet, seemingly zeroing to the newly emerged Dreadnought.

**18:56 Shadow's Cloak, Flagship, 2****nd**** Recon Fleet, Delta Earandi.**

Sitting at the computer station that controlled one of the Point Defence Auto cannon's Ensign Thomas Danielson couldn't help but love his life. He had joined the UNSC as a 16 year old since he was an orphan the UNSC allowed him to join the Cadet branch which would train him in all the aspects of UNSC life minus the weapons training.

The cadets gave him a reason to live. Before joining his life consisted of floating from day to day trying desperately to stay alive and fed, always dreaming of living a comfortable life.

Desperate to pay back the kindness shown to him by the UNSC and the cadets, Thomas devoted the majority of his time to his training, which resulted in him claiming the top spot in almost all of his courses and putting him on watch for a fast track promotion.

All that was needed was to complete a tour in a commissioned role before he would have earned his lieutenant rank and be one step closer to achieving his dream of commanding his own ship.

A dream that he was willing to wait for however, since the Shadow's Cloak had become more of a home for him than almost anywhere else except maybe the Cadet barracks. His biggest hope was that he would be able to serve on board the Shadow until the time came for him to assume command of his own ship.

Friends came easily to him when he joined the crew of the Shadow due to the easy going and close atmosphere that seemed to permeate amongst the corridors of the ship which allowed him to integrate himself into the ship's crew extremely easily.

His dedication to his ship and his crew had him at his station long before the call for battle stations had been called. Anxiously he waited for the time when he was called to complete his duty to defend the ship against enemy fighters or missiles.

Focusing on the screen in front of him Thomas was halfway through triple checking Auto cannons performance when the ship rocked violently with an almost deafening bang. Before he could act the station in front of him exploded due to an overload instantly killing the young man making him the first casualty due to hostilities between the UNSC and the Citadel.

* * *

**Now I'm just going to say the usual. If you have any questions or comments please feel free to leave me a Review or a PM and I will do everything I can to try to answer your questions and concerns to the best of my abilities. And if you don't have the desire to do either of these things then please allow me to say thank you for reading and have a nice day.**


	12. And so it begins

History Repeated Lesson Learned

Written by KitBeast

Chapter 11

* * *

**First of all I would just like to apologise for the length of time it has taken me to publish this. All I will say is that combat scenes are not my strong point so I wrote this chapter 8 times in total and every time it felt like a copy and paste rehash of practically every other space battle on this site. So every time I would rewrite it and every time it would come out exactly the same.**

**Now on to review answers. The console didn't explode and kill him. There was an explosion that destroyed the console. Big difference although when I went back and reread it I wasn't very clear on that. Hopefully I've explained it better in the beginning of this chapter.**

**The reason why the Citadel forces don't recognise the UNSC forces from when they helped the Rachni is it's one of the things that the Council have decided to keep to themselves.**

* * *

The explosion on the secondary hull rocked the entire ship, sending people crashing to the floor from the sheer force of the explosion. While the ship itself suffered only minor damage with the loss of only 1 point defence auto cannon, it still filled the crew with a deep anger for the attacking forces.

"What was that?" Laura shouted as she made her way back to her chair

"Main weapon discharge from one of the Turian cruisers." Steven replied his calmness being tested by the anger trying to force its way into his voice

"Damage report." Laura demanded immediately after

"The impact only grazed the secondary hull causing minor structural damage ma'am."

"There's no way a grazing hit would rock the ship that badly."

"It seems that the impact caused one of the point defence cannons ammunition feed to malfunction ma'am. It resulted in a chain reaction of several magazines of ammunition exploding within the secondary hull ma'am."

"Any casualties?" Laura asked dreading the answer

"Yes ma'am. A single fatality. Ensign Thomas Danielson. The overloading ammunition vaporised his turret command station." Steven answered solemnly.

"Damn it." Laura shouted after a second of allowing it to sink in. "What is the enemy fleet doing now?"

"It seems that the enemy flagship is taking a position in between us and the ship that fired at us. Which seems odd since there the ones who fired first."

"It's quite possible that whoever fired wasn't firing on direct orders. I want you to review everything that's happened since the enemy fleet entered the system and make sure you send a full copy of everything that's happened to UNSC command."

"Yes ma'am."

**19:00 Palaven's Enforcer, Command ship, 17th Citadel Border Fleet, Delta Earandi system.**

Tollan couldn't help but wonder if he would be able to salvage the mess that his mission had descended into. The Turian high command and Salarian Dalatrass's had agreed to force the matter with the Elcors since they had no way of knowing what the intention was of the unknowns who were helping the Rachni, as such they needed all of their forces for any possible conflict that could come about. The idea being that by showing up in force would allow them to demand to know the complete workings of the Elcors new economy, but with what he's seen since his arrival he knew that it had become a 100 times more complicated. At least he knew what to expect when dealing with the Elcor now however he had to deal with a complete unknown, with unknown abilities and numbers.

And to make matters worse the innate radiation of the system was completely disrupting the long range communication meaning that everything is down to him. Including the extremely damming introduction that his fleet had made. They had entered what appears to be a trade system of an unknown people with a large fleet. Not only that but they had also fired upon them due to what appears to be nothing more than an accident.

Hopefully he could make it right. Salvage something that doesn't destroy the reputation of the Turian people, especially with the Asari since they had gone behind the backs of the Asari people. If they messed this up then it could very well drive a wedge between the Citadel council.

"I want the fleet to get into a defensive formation in case the unknowns retaliate for the attack."

"Yes Admiral."

"And I want a squad sent over to the Endless Hunt to retrieve the captain in order for him to answer for what he did."

**19:05 Shadow's Cloak, Flagship, 2nd Recon Fleet, Delta Earandi.**

The bridge of the ship was once again engulfed by controlled chaos. The copies of the events that had happened had been relayed to UNSC command now all that was to do was to try to protect as many lives as possible. If that meant engaging the Citadel fleet in combat, which was going to claim too many lives, then that's what they would do.

"From the looks of it Admiral, it seems the gravimetric distortion generated by our Slipspace exit pushed one of the older Turian frigates into the minefield." Steven said looking up from his post

"That's understandable. All UNSC and UEF ships are required to send a signal letting all other UNSC and UEF ships when they intend to create a Slipspace disturbance. So we can prepare for it and alter the engine output accordingly. They had no warning however so it probably put too much strain on their engines." Laura said with a sigh.

The arrival of the 2RF was meant to offer security and safety to the heavily outnumbered defenders of the system and give the Citadel fleet pause, however it seems that all they did was cause a misunderstanding that resulted in a Turian frigate being destroyed and a very promising young man being killed in retaliation.

"I hope this is something that can be solved without any more casualties on either side." Laura said.

**19:27 Palaven's Enforcer, Command ship, 17th Citadel Border Fleet, Delta Earandi system.**

"I am aware that the XO of the Limitless Might was your younger brother but that is not a good enough reason to pursue an action that might result in a galactic war" Tollan said frustrated with the behaviour of his subordinate.

"They murdered him. Honour demands that I get revenge for my family."

"It was a result of a unknown method of FTL that destroyed the Limitless Might."

"A very convenient excuse that I'm sure these cowards will use when we confront them."

"That's not your decision to make. But because of your foolish actions a confrontation will be all but inevitable. You have fired upon the enemy and to retreat now would bring dishonour to this fleet and open the Turian people up to all sorts of demands made by these unknowns." Tollan said frustrated however when he saw the captain smirk in victory the admiral lost all control of his anger and snapped "do not look so pleased captain. You opened fire upon an unknown ship without direct orders from your superior. You have shown you are incapable of following orders therefore effective immediately you are removed from your position as captain of the Endless Hunt and will remain in the brig until we arrive back at Palaven where you face a tribunal. And if I have anything to say about it you WILL be dishonourably discharged from the military."

"You can't do that. That would besmirch my family's name for countless generations." The captain whined

"Perhaps you should have thought about that before you acted so rashly. Security remove this thing from my presence and throw it in the brig." The admiral said turning his back on the still moaning captain. Waiting until the captain had been dragged from the bridge the admiral walked next to the communications officer.

"I want you to order all ships into battle formation 3-1 Alpha." Ignoring the confirmation of the order the admiral wearily sat in the command chair and asked to himself "how many people are about to die because of one man's mistake?"

**19:35 Shadow's Cloak, Flagship, 2nd Recon Feet, Delta Earandi System.**

"Admiral the Citadel fleet appears to be moving." The tactical officer of the Shadow, a Mr David Johnson said

"What sort of movement?" Laura asked turning her chair to face him however she stopped when the holo-projector lit up showing the exact distribution of the Citadel fleet.

The smaller Corvette sized ships that were in fact classed as Frigates by the Citadel had taken point in a multi layered formation that would allow them to clear a path through the minefield with only minimal casualties while simultaneously protecting the heavy less manoeuvrable capital ships which would allow them to get close enough to simply overwhelm the defences with sheer weight of numbers.

The only hope that the UNSC forces had was to engage them before they passed through the minefield and emerged into open space which would allow them to utilise their ships smaller frames to out manoeuvre them. Fortunately for the UNSC force the citadel ships manoeuvrability came at the cost of any significant armour which meant that the Frigates would be able to deal the Citadel cruisers while the Shadow would be able to overpower the Citadel Dreadnought at range. However if they managed to close to point blank range the chances are that the UNSC forces would simply be overwhelmed since almost 80% of the ships firepower is on the bow with mostly defensive Auto-cannons dotted along their flanks to protect against enemy fighters not engage enemy capital ships.

"Admiral the citadel finished the deployment of their first lines." Steven said

"What are they doing now?" Laura asked

"The first wave has just begun to fire on the minefield ma'am."

"Very well. Miss Hoffermann contact the fleet. Tell them that I want the Frigates to form a firing line centred on both the Shadow and the Midnight Sky. Corvette ships are to separate into groups of 5 and will act as a mobile reserve." Laura instructed

"Yes Ma'am. Message sent, the fleet is acknowledging the order and moving into position."

Looking at the Holo-projector once again Laura watched as the fleet took up their positions as she had instructed. Hopefully the sheer firepower of the Frigates and Cruisers MAC's would be able to stop the Citadel ships before they managed to get through the minefield. The 2 cruisers will focus on the Dreadnought and then move to assist the Frigates in targeting the Citadel Cruisers once the Dreadnought is either disabled or destroyed. While this is taking place the 5 wolf packs of Corvettes would act as a mobile reserve targeting the incoming missiles and confronting any of the Citadel Frigates that make it through the minefield. While the lack of a MAC may make the fight between the Corvettes and the enemy Frigates more costly the Corvettes missiles should be able to deal with them rather easily once the enemy barriers have been reduced.

"All UNSC forces are in position." David announced

"Station defences are requesting orders ma'am." Andrea said after several seconds breaking Laura away from her gazing at the holo-projector.

"Tell them to launch Alpha through Delta Fighter wings to perform as fighter escort for the main battle line, the rest are to remain and defend the station. All MAC platforms are to target enemy Frigates and attempt to prevent them from getting through the minefield. If the minefield is penetrated then they are to continue targeting the enemy Frigates however they are authorised to redirect the fire from the defences to any enemy ship targeting the station."

"Message sent and acknowledged. All ships are waiting for permission to fire."

"Mr Johnson target what's our status?" Laura asked not wanting to jump into battle at anything other than full readiness.

"MAC cannon is fully charged, missile pods loaded and ready to fire, point defence Auto-cannons ready to fire. Target is locked on the enemy command ship."

"Well then. Fire." Laura commanded resulting in a wave of deadly MAC rounds streaking through space towards their targets and announcing the beginning of the battle proper.

* * *

**As always if you have any comments or questions leave a review or a PM otherwise have a nice day.**


	13. End of the beginning

History Repeated, Lesson Learned

Written by KitBeast

Chapter 12

* * *

**Hello everyone it is me back with yet another chapter of History. This chapter was originally part of the previous chapter, however since this is the one with the troublesome combat scenes in I split it so I could actually publish something last week since I had already missed one update day.**

**Now to answer peoples reviews. Archimedes III the reason why I was late updating the last chapter was the combat scene. And the reason why it wasn't in the last chapter was because I had split it so I had something to publish.**

**The biggest thing people have been asking me is why does Tollan go from wanting to 'salvage' the situation to attacking. The details will be expanded in the actual story but basically, just because he wanted to salvage it doesn't mean he wasn't looking for a way to make it go in his favour. He was just looking for a way for it to go in his favour without having to fight at the start of the last chapter.**

**Yes the Council know that the UNSC helped the Rachni. The fleet commanders, like Tollan, know as well. However everyone else doesn't. Sort of like how the council kept the truth about what happened with Sovereign hidden and simply said that it was a 'Geth' attack.**

**Finally I would just like to apologise about the length of time I took me to write this and I personally think that the battle isn't my best writing and I really do feel like I have let a lot of people down with this chapter.**

* * *

**19:35 Palaven's Enforcer, Command Ship, 17****th**** Citadel Border Fleet, Delta Earandi System.**

When the fleet had repositioned itself to take up the defensive formation as commanded by the Admiral it paused and waited for any extra commands.

"I want the first layer of Frigates to advance ¼ sub light speed. Orders are to target the minefield with GUARDIAN lasers and create a path for the rest of the fleet to follow through. As long as were on this side of the minefield no ship smaller than a dreadnought would be able to engage them." Tollan ordered

"I mean no disrespect Admiral, but wouldn't this be seen as an aggressive move on our part?" Tollan's assistant asked nervously

"Quite possibly. However we have no chance of survival on this side of the minefield. We will have no room to manoeuvre and we would be sitting targets. At least on the other side of the minefield we would at least be able to use more tactics to try to accommodate any unknown or unpredictable tactics or weapons that they might use." Tollan replied however when he saw his assistants weary look he added "Don't worry if we do engage in combat then we will attempt to neutralise the unknown ships without destroying them."

"First layer Frigates have just entered the minefield and begun to neutralise the mines." The weapons officer announced

Watching as the Frigates began to destroy all mines in their way Tollan couldn't help but wonder when the unknown ships would react. Hopefully the unknown's would have the same weapons range as his own ships.

"Admiral." The sensor operator shouted "There is an extreme energy build up in the unknown ships."

"Do you have any idea what it is?" Tollan asked

"Unknown ships are firing." The weapons officer interrupted stopping the sensor operator from answering.

Immediately Tollan turned himself so he could watch as events unfolded on the monitor. Curiosity built up inside of him since now he would finally find out what the unknowns power was. However alongside the curiosity horror dwelled clinging to the dark parts of his mind whispering about the countless deaths that were about to happen.

The streaks of lights that rushed away from the unknown ships towards his fleet were a truly beautiful sight. The bright blue-white streaks left a trail of light behind them seemingly destined to connect the two fleets with light.

After only a matter of seconds the first of the streaks connected with a Cruiser in his fleet. The Cruiser seemed to fold in upon itself at the point of impact in a failing attempt to absorb the force of the shot. The ship however could only absorb so much before giving in to the immense energies in play resulting in a tremendous explosion that smothered the surrounding ships in an almost blinding light only for several more of them to join it in its fate and explode.

The shock of seeing several of his Cruisers be reduced to debris in a single shock lasted for several seconds and was felt by all those around him. The shock however quickly morphed into anger bubbling away below a façade of cold objectivity.

"I want all Frigates to make a way through the minefield now." Tollan commanded his voice hard

"But Admiral if that happens then it's likely that we would lose a significant portion of our Frigates to the minefield." His weapons officer pointed out

"And if we don't then the entire fleet will be picked off at long range before we get close enough to even do anything about it. Send them in. Now."

**19:40 Shadow's Cloak, Flagship, 2nd Recon Feet, Delta Earandi System.**

"Ma'am" Steven shouted over the controlled chaos that was taking place on the bridge

"What is it Steven?" Laura asked as she stated as she made towards him

"The Turian fleet has begun to move on mass." Steven said simply as he pointed towards the screen showing the enemy movements.

Instead of asking any more questions Laura simply turned towards the Holo-projector and watched as the Turian fleet made its movements now that the battle proper had commenced.

The Turian Frigates had begun to plough through the minefield; taking varying measures of damage they were creating mine free passage ways which were being used by the larger ships to move closer to the UNSC which would allow them to engage them on a more equal footing.

"I want you to order Frigate and Cruiser analogues to concentrate fire on the incoming Cruisers while the Corvettes will move into position to intercept the Turian Frigates." Laura dictated as Andrea immediately relayed her orders to the rest of the fleet.

While the UNSC fleet repositioned itself to follow her orders they continued to fire their MAC's once the energy compositors used to power them were sufficiently charged, however due to the massive drain on the energy reserves each shot took it would take roughly 90 seconds between each shot.

Since the initial rush to move into favourable positions had calmed the battle had descended into a constant cycle of firing followed by periods of recharging which were allowing the Turians to advance through the minefield. The four cycles of the engagement resulted in almost 20 Turian ships being completely destroyed with another 13 being taken out of the battle due to damage unfortunately for the UNSC fleet they had managed to get to the edge of the minefield and had begun to return the UNSC's fire which was slowly chipping away at the strength of the UNSC fleet.

"Enemy ships have just left the minefield and are assuming formation approximately 250,000 kilometres directly in front of us." Steven announced

"I understand. Order all units to enter phase2 of the battle and proceed to target predetermined targets." Laura answered once again sitting in the command chair since her position by the holo-projector was forcing her to shout in order for her to be heard by the bridge crew, which was beginning to take its effect on her voice.

**19:49 Endless Hauling, Elcor Freighter, Delta Earandi System.**

The 47 members of the freighters crew was all glued to the nearest screens watching as the battle going on around them steadily worsen as more and more ships began to engage each other.

The crew were all aware of the military prowess of the UNSC ships since they had been rescued from the Batarian pirates that had been attacking the new Elcor trade routes by the 2RF but they were once again caught by surprise by the sheer range that the UNSC ships could fire, having begun to engage the Turian ships at a distance of just over 500,000 kilometres. The extreme range of Citadel weaponry was just over 300,000 kilometres and even then the accuracy was reduced to just 25%, but the UNSC had not only engaged the Citadel ships at extreme range but they had done so with an almost unbelievable amount of accuracy with all of the shots fired hitting their targets, while some of them had only been glancing impacts, they had managed to issue a large amount of damage.

Now however the Turians fleet had managed to get beyond the defensive minefield and had begun to engage the UNSC fleet on a more equal footing and slowly the numbers of the Turians and the manoeuvrability of their ships were beginning to prove to be too much for the defending ships.

"Sir we have an incoming message from the UNSC admiral, Laura Roberts" one of the Elcorian crew members said to the captain after getting his attention away from the sensor screens.

"Well then what does it say?" the captain enquired

"All Elcor ships are to move behind the Station and then proceed to the edge of the system away from the conflict."

"Well then, move us around the station and take us to the systems edge." The captain said

The 7 freighters that were left in the system began to slowly make their way behind the UNSC station unsure as to why they were being asked to leave the protection of the stations defences, however overall they were not concerned since they knew that the Turians wouldn't be able to attack them since they would possibly cause a civil war amongst the Citadel if they did.

It appeared as if the UNSC had given up on holding the Citadel fleet at the edge of the minefield since they had begun to fall back towards the station itself. This would mean that the instructions for the Elcor ships to leave that area was for their own safety, however this did raise the question as to how the UNSC were going to cover their own retreat.

The biggest problem for the UNSC was that since their ships were designed for long range set piece battles where fleets would line up and pound each other into submission, however the Citadel fleets worked at a much closer range which is why their ships were a lot more manoeuvrable and lightly armoured, relying on their kinetic barriers for the majority of their defence. This meant that they were able to bypass the UNSC ships main MAC and batter the armour along the sides of the UNSC ships while always keeping out of the MAC's range.

The way that the UNSC were dealing with it at the moment was to have the larger ships pound any ships they can while the corvettes provide the protection to their flanks however if the heavier ships attempt to retreat then it would mean that the corvettes would lose their support and result in them being overwhelmed by the larger Citadel ships.

Before the curiosity as to how they were going to retreat could grow beyond control they were provided with an answer when one of the Turian Cruisers was devastated by a MAC blast from one of the satellites that surrounded the Station. Satellites that they had believed were communication satellites, but were now obviously weapons platforms.

All of these platforms, all 13, began to pound the Citadel fleet with MAC blasts which provided the cover for the UNSC to make their way back towards the station. Surprisingly however the Citadel fleet didn't advance, instead they began to do a fighting retreat once again making their way through the minefield.

Once they had gotten completely through the minefield for a second time the Turians immediately jumped out of the system.

Just 25 minutes after the battle had begun the last of the Citadel ships had left the Delta Earandi system.

* * *

**There we go. Thank you for reading and if you have anything that you want to say anything then please feel free to leave a review or a PM, if not then I'd just like to say have a nice day.**


	14. Aftermath

History Repeated, Lesson Learned

Written by KitBeast

Chapter : Aftermath

* * *

**Hi everyone this is yet another chapter of History and this one deals with the immediate aftermath of the battle. **

**There's not really a great deal of review this chapter to answer so I'll jump straight into the chapter instead. Although I will warn you that it is short.**

* * *

**20:08 Palaven's Enforcer, Command Ship, 17****th**** border Fleet, Alpha Earandi system**

The battered and bruised ships of the citadel fleet limped its way into the system having just arrived from the disastrous battle that had taken place just minutes earlier. Making their way towards the small group of citadel ships milling around the system for the sole purpose of refuelling before the unknowns launched a counter attack, without the refuelling they would be trapped since the trip to the Delta Earandi system had taken almost 90% of their fuel.

Within 20 minutes the entire fleet had been refuelled and were making their way to the Earandi Mass Relay to jump back towards the citadel to inform the Council what had taken place.

**20:12 Future's Hope, Delta Earandi system.**

When the Citadel ships didn't return after their retreat the UNSC defenders could relax and set about repairing the battle damage and seeing to the wounded.

It was during this chaos that Laura was trying to discuss the possible responses to the from the Citadel forces that the UNSC could take. Sat in the main communications hub within the station which allowed her to access the satellite relay system within the system which would let her get her message through the interference since on the Shadow all she would be able to do would be communicate using written communiques since real time communication can only be achieved by the stations massive communication array, Laura was currently witness to the heated debate taking place amongst the other Admirals of the UNSC.

The room was completely isolated from the outside world with only a single door as a way to enter. The rest of the room was taken up by the Holo-projectors and state of the art communication suite. The holo-projectors were currently projecting the image of 7 people, 5 men and 2 women, all at least Vice-Admiral in rank.

"We have to follow them. An immediate response is the only way we can maintain an image of strength." One of the Vice-Admirals spat through clenched teeth.

"We can't. The battle has shown that while our ships have the advantage in sheer power and engagement range, they are at a serious disadvantage when it comes to close range combat, something that the Citadel seems to focus on." Another Vice-Admiral responded exasperated.

"So what? We'll simply pound them into dust before they can get close enough to harm us." The first rear admiral responded

"Don't be ridiculous. If that is the entirety of your battle plan then I have to wonder how you managed to get promoted to Rear Admiral."

"You're both right." Admiral Jenkins said softly which caused everyone to listen "However we cannot over exert ourselves and become side tracked by the Citadel since we know the Reapers are our real enemy."

"So what do you suggest Admiral?" Laura asked drawing the attention of the projections towards her

"The most obvious thing that we can take from this battle is the serious limitations in our ships designs therefore I will leave immediately after this meeting to meet with the president and attempt to secure funding for a major updating of our ships design to allow them to handle close range combat better." Jenkins answered stopping only to take a sip of water "In response to the Citadel's attack I have already authorised deployment of the FRF to the Omega Earandi system. Once there they WILL claim the Mass Relay. We will then Fortify the immediate area of the Relay to show the Citadel our military might. However our main priority is to stop this from escalating into a full on war, since as I have already mentioned we are currently preparing for the Reapers."

"What is the currant ETA of the FRF?" Laura asked

"They should arrive approximately the same time as the Citadel forces that are withdrawing from the Delta Earandi system are preparing to pass through the Relay."

"So you plan to attack them before they pass through the Relay?" The first Vice-Admiral from before asked

"No. We will let them go. But they should be sufficiently frightened by the arrival of a ship as massive as a Carrier to buy us enough time to fortify the system. That fear can't pass onto the Council if their ships don't make it to spread the story."

**23:48 Palaven's Enforcer, Command Ship, 17****th**** border Fleet, Omega Earandi System.**

The atmosphere on the ship had gone from being nervous to controlled chaos to numb disbelief. This was the first defeat that they had ever suffered and the crew just didn't know how to process it. The only person who wasn't going numbly about their business was Tollan, his militaristic mind easily adapting to his new situation and planning ways to complete his new objective of getting his people to the Citadel safely and informing the Council what had happened.

"Navigation, how long until the fleet is ready to pass through the Relay?" Tollan asked

"Estimates put it at approximately 5 minutes sir." The navigation officer replied

"Good. Order the rest of the fleet to move to the nearest military outpost and begin repairs, all the ships engines would have taken a significant amount of damage from the overworking we just put them through." Tollan instructed and when seeing the communications officer nod at his command once again turned towards the navigation officer "We will not be accompanying the fleet, I want you to set a course to the Citadel instead. I'd prefer to inform the council what has happened in person."

Not waiting for the response Tollan once again stared at his battered fleet that surrounded him wondering how he could have let this happen. However thankfully the fleet appeared to be ready to transit and were making their way to the transition points.

"Sir I'm picking up a massive energy signal that corresponds to the energy used by the unknowns to achieve FTL." The sensor operative shouted immediately causing Tollan to tense.

"_So I was right, they are going to counter attack. But if that was their wish then why would they jump so far out into the system when they've quite clearly shown that they can jump almost anywhere they want?" _Tollan thought to himself

"How many ships?" Tollan demanded taking a position next to the sensor operative

"Approximately 45 ships sir, but there must be some kind of mistake." The operative replied confusion clear in his voice.

"What makes you say that?" Tollan asked

"If these sensors are right then there are 17 Frigate sized ships, 20 Cruiser sized ships, 7 Dreadnought sized ships."

"I'll admit that 7 Dreadnoughts is an impressive display of military power but I doubt that would result in that kind of response."

"It's the final ship sir. Its big. Too big."

"And just how big is too big?" Tollan asked frustrated since the operative seemed to be unwilling to say it

"If these readings are right then it is approximately 3 kilometres in length by 300 metres by 150 metres. But that can't be right no ship that size could ever be constructed right?"

"None that we know of. However we now have to deal with it. How long until they get close enough to fire on the fleet?"

"Based on the speed of the ships in the Delta Earandi system I'd estimate about 10 minutes. Should I tell the fleet to stop preparing to move through the Relay?"

"No. They cant reach us before we move through the Relay so leave them alone." Tollan answered _"Beside I doubt that there would be anything we could do against a fleet of that size with all the damaged ships we have."_

"The rest of the fleet are ready to jump and are waiting on your order Admiral."

"Tell them to jump. Navigation, once the fleet has jumped I want you to get us into position to pass through the Relay. Sensors, I want you to gather all the information about that unknown ship before we pass through the Relay."

Slowly as the minutes passed by the UNSC ships moved closer and closer to the Relay and when the Palaven's Enforcer finally left the system the UNSC ships were well within firing range.

* * *

**Here we go. Short I know, but all I'm going to say will be the usual. If you have any questions or comments then please leave a Review or send me a PM otherwise I hope you have a nice day.**


	15. Aftermath's Reflection

History Repeated, Lesson Learned

Chapter 14

Written by KitBeast

* * *

**Hello everyone it's me with yet another chapter of History. One day late on the update. Better than the week I was last time but still too bad. This is basically the Council version of the last chapter.**

**The majority of the reviews or PM's that I got have been encouraging and made me happy but none of them really had questions in so I'm going to go straight onto the chapter**

* * *

**12:33, 1 Day after Delta Earandi, Council Chambers, Citadel**

Tanlayn had been stood outside the council chambers for hours waiting to start the meeting the council had instructed him to attend, which should have started almost 4 hours earlier, and even the legendary patience of the Elcor was being tested, especially since he had received the reports from the Freighters in the Delta Earandi system and knew about the failed attack, which would mean that what the council wants to talk about would be that.

Thankfully though the political and economic position of the Elcor race wasn't as bad as before so they wouldn't need to just roll over and do what the council says just to survive.

After reading the reports filed by the Elcor freighter captains that had been witness to the unneeded loss of life Tanlayn couldn't help but once again stand amazed by the power of the Humans. Granted they did have the defensive advantage, but they had managed to defeat a fleet that massively outnumbered them, with only 3 of the ships of the 2RF and another 2 of the EDF being either destroyed or too badly damaged to be salvageable, and the ships lost were the smaller classes possessed by the UNSC, 3 frigates and 2 Corvettes.

All other UNSC ships would be able to make repairs and once again continue their duty. Something that unfortunately couldn't be said for the hundreds of humans who had perished during the battle.

Before he could think any more deeply about the matter the Tevos's assistant, a young maiden aged Asari, approached him and informed him that the council was now ready for him.

Entering the room that no longer seemed as big, intimidating or full of splendour as It had before he had seen the buildings of the Humans Tanlayn was immediately told how the talk was going to proceed since Admiral Tollan was present.

"Welcome Ambassador." Tevos said when Tanlayn stopped on the raised pedestal in the centre of the room "we apologise for the delay but a matter of great urgency presented itself and needed immediate seeing to. When we first summoned yourself here it was to attempt to convince you to perhaps share the secret of the construction of Medi-Gel with the other members of the Citadel since we believe that the benefits and importance of such an invention should not be controlled by a single people. However I'm afraid that will have to wait since as I have said a matter of importance had arisen and it appears your people are involved and so we have decided it would be more prudent to focus of that issue first. That is if you have no objections."

"Respectfully; I have none councillor." Tanlayn replied in a slow drawl

"Very well. Recently one of our border fleets made a hard contact with a fleet of an yet unknown race of whom we had just one encounter with before the contact. That encounter was watching the said unknowns escort a Rachni ship to Suen the once again provide escort to the ship when leaving." Tevos continued

"And then the 17th border fleet amassed unquestionable evidence to show that the Elcor are not only in contact with this unknown race but are actively perusing a relationship with them." Councillor Varlen said jumping straight to the point.

"Respectfully; I would have no way of confirming this if I do not know which unknown race you're talking about." Tanlayn answered slowly

"We know nothing about them other than the basic profile of their ships and the location of one of their bases." Tevos said activating her Omni-tool which resulted in the holo-projector in between the councillors podium and the podium in which Tanlayn was standing activating and showing the image of a UNSC Frigate.

"Do you or do you not know what this ship is?" Councillor Sparatus asked speaking for the first time

"Honestly; It appears to be a UNSC Frigate." Tanlayn answered

"Do not take us for a fool Ambassador. There is no way that ship could be a Frigate since it rivals our Cruisers in size." Sparatus said frustrated

"Understanding; Trust me Councillor it is a Frigate. I myself thought the same when I first witnessed them." Tanlayn said

"Will I agree that the sheer size of the unknown's ships is disturbing that is not what I wish to know. What I wish to know is who are they and more importantly are they peaceful? Tevos asked

"Respectfully; They are called Humans. From all of our interactions with them they have been nothing but peaceful except one occasion of which they intercepted a Batarian raid on one of my peoples freighter convoys." Tanlayn answered

"Speaking of the Freighter convoys what exactly were they carrying, if you don't mind me asking." Varlen asked

"Honestly; The convoys carry mainly Iron and Titanium from my people which is then traded weight for weight for some of the Humans disposable resources and most recently it has been medical technologies."

"By medical technologies I assume you mean Medi-Gel?" Tevos asked

"Honestly; Originally yes. However when the relationship between my people and there's grew they gave us the knowledge required to construct the Medi-Gel ourselves however they have yet to show us how to construct the Nanites required in the manufacture of the Medi-Gel."

"What are these disposable resources that you mentioned?" Tevos asked curiously

"Reluctantly; The Humans are our source of Element Zero."

"Element Zero? Are you telling me the vast amount of Element zero that has been flowing through your peoples economy has all come from the Humans?" Varlen asked in disbelief however when Tanlayn nodded he was shocked into silence.

"That is impossible." Sparatus said outraged thinking that the ambassador was blatantly lying to them.

"I must agree with Sparatus, a race being willing to trade that much Element Zero is not possible." Tevos agreed

"Honestly; while I agree that the races of Citadel space and those in the Terminous systems have no way of finding and mining that much Element Zero however the Humans have somehow found a way to artificially manufacture Element Zero. However it appears that it is not a wanted resource since none of their ships use it, the Element itself is created as a by-product of the process they use to create the armour they use on their ships."

"Which is why their willing to trade it like for like for Iron and Titanium?" Varlen asked

"I'm sure that Iron and Titanium are not everything that they have asked from you since they provide you with things such as Element Zero and Medi-Gel?" Sparatus asked having calmed slightly

"Truthfully; You are correct. They also wanted information about the Citadel Races."

"What sort of information?" Tevos asked fearing the worse

"Understandably; You needn't be so concerned councillor. They simply wanted the area locations of which had already been colonised. That way they can focus their colonisation efforts in places that isn't already claimed by another race."

"Is it during their colonisation efforts that they met the Rachni?" Spartacus asks bluntly

"Honestly; In a way yes. When they first left their home system they logically travelled to the nearest system. A system they call Alpha Centari, it appears that a Rachni Frigate was found floating extremely damaged which had resulted in the Rachni on board to enter hibernation to survive. However the humans did not know that the Rachni was still alive, which meant they boarded the ship thinking that it would be abandoned and they would be able to state their curiosity. However when they boarded the ship they were attacked by the Rachni since they believed them to be Asari."

"Why would the Rachni believe that Humans were Asari?" Tevos asked confused

"Respectfully; The only member of the original team that entered the Rachni ship that wasn't wearing full armour was a human female. Human females appear extremely similar to Asari in physical appearance, the only differences is that the Humans have hair where the Asari head crest are and their skin ranges from a lighter off cream to a deep brown."

"Why would they help the Rachni though? Its common knowledge that the Rachni are even more aggressive than the Krogan and are incapable of peaceful coexistence." Sparatus said

"Truthfully; The Rachni were their first contact with extra-terrestrial life, its logical to assume that it would influence how they interact with other 'aliens' they meet so they would want to make it work, plus they have provided evidence to the Elcor Government that proves that the Rachni were in fact being influenced by an outside power during the Rachni wars."

"While I find that hard to accept I believe we are getting off subject. As you might know a misunderstanding between the 17th border fleet and the Humans resulted in a conflict that tragically claimed the lives of both peoples. Initial reports from the Admiral here claim that the 17th border fleet has lost as many as 60 ships depending on whether some of the more heavily damaged ships require to be scuttled rather than being repaired. The Council wish to do everything in our power to ensure that this unfortunate event doesn't worsen and in order to do that we would need to meet them in a neutral setting for talks." Tevos said trying to get the meeting back towards the original point.

"Respectfully; I will attempt to arrange a meeting."

* * *

**Well another short chapter but the next will be longer I promise. As usual I'll leave it by saying if you have any questions or comments feel free to either leave a Review or a PM. If not then please have a good day.**


	16. Tense meetings

History Repeated, Lesson Learned

Chapter 15

Written by KitBeast

* * *

**Hello everyone it's me again with yet another chapter of History. First of all I would like to apologise that I seem to have a bad habit of saying 'thou' when I in fact mean 'though'. Sorry everyone I honestly didn't think that my English was that bad.**

**Now its time for everyone's favourite thing. Review answers.**

**First all the reviews about why the communication didn't take place during the previous battle is touched upon in this chapter.**

**Secondly people have been asking me when the Covenant is going to enter the story. The Reapers are the main bad guys in this story. So sorry no Covenant. **

**Thirdly people have been asking me about possible ship upgrades. All I will say is check out the next chapter. I believe it will satisfy you when it comes to the ships.**

* * *

**5 Days after Battle of Delta Earandi, Dekuuna, Phontes system.**

After the meeting with the Citadel council Tanlayn had immediately contacted the UEF representative on Dekuuna to pass on the Councils desire for a meeting. The UEF wishing a way to stop the fighting before it drained to much in the form of resources and manpower when they knew they would need all of it for when the Reapers returned.

Therefore they agreed to partake in the talks on the condition that the talks were not to take place in UEF boarders. Which is why Tanlayn had volunteered the use of Dekuuna as a meeting place between the two people's since both of them trusted the Elcor even though the events of late had lessened the trust the Council had for them the Elcor had broken no laws therefore the council had no choice but to trust them. Which is why both Tanlayn and Laura were waiting for the arrival of the Citadel representatives that should be arriving at any moment.

They both stood with their assistants standing several steps behind them on the steps of the Dekunna Council building which had the gravity artificially lowered to a more comfortable 1.1g since only the Elcor could move freely in the natural gravity of the planet restricting all other races to the few number of buildings that were designated as to be used for foreigners. The Dekuuna Council building was split into two wings however, both equally large and grand, one for the domestic issues that face the Elcorian people and one that focuses on the issues of the larger galactic community. The building itself was a deep brown made from the local stone found on Dekuuna and it stood as a symbol of Elcorian architecture and the strength of the Elcorian people.

Both Tanlayn and Laura were both in their best outfits with Tanlayn wearing a deep maroon suit tailored to fit the Elcorian physique and Laura was wearing her dress uniform. According to the information that had been passed on from the hanger the Council representatives had arrived several minutes earlier and were almost there. Information that proved correct when the elevator that led from the hangar bay to the ambassadorial wing of the Dekuuna Council building opened to reveal three people Tanlayn and Laura were not expecting. The first to step off the Elevator was Sparatus, his military eye scanning the immediate surroundings for any traps, he was followed closely by both Varlen and Tevos the the rest of the Councils assistants.

"It seems that the Council is taking the talks extremely serious." Laura muttered to herself just before Tanlayn stepped forward.

"Surprised; I was not expecting the Council to travel here in person to partake in these talks." Tanlayn said

"We believe that this matter is important enough to warrant our personal supervision." Varlen said in response to Tanlayns unasked question.

"Honestly; Of course Councillors. Allow me to introduct Admiral Laura Roberts. She will be representing the people of the United Earth Federation. Now if you would please follow me so we could start." Tanlayn said gesturing for everyone to follow him to the designated room set aside for the meeting.

The room they entered was a spacious space with a circular table that was split into three separate sections, each section made out of the same stone as the surrounding building. One of the sections had the cushions that the Elcor used, while the other two sections had 3 seats made out of the stone with each having their own cushions to make them comfortable.

With each of the representative sat at their positions at the table Tanlayn began his duties as mediator by starting the meeting.

"Honestly; I would like to thank everyone for coming to this meeting. I believe we would all like to find a way for our peoples to live alongside each other and prevent the hostilities that took place in the Delta Earandi system to rest without any further blood spread."

"First of all I would like to thank both Tanlayn and the Elcorian people for mediating this meeting. Although Tanlayn has already introduced me I would prefer to introduce myself fully. I am Admiral Laura Roberts, commanding officer of the 2nd Recon Fleet. I have been authorised by both the UEF and the UNSC to speak on their behalf." Laura said

"I am Councillor Tevos; the Asari representative of the Council, to my left sits Councillor Varlen, the Salarian representative and to my right sits the Turian representative Councillor Sparatus. We too would like to thank the Elcorian government for setting up this meeting."

"Now that the pleasantries are out of the way perhaps we should get right to the heart of the matters." Laura said

"And what would that be Admiral?" Tevos asked

"The battle that took place 5 days ago in the Delta Earandi system. Both the UEF and UNSC are saddened by the loss of life that happened due to the unwarranted attack that took place."

"Unwarranted attack?" Sparatus asked

"Correct, the attack on the station was unwarranted and to be perfectly honest I don't understand why a Citadel Patrol fleet was doing in that system in the first place?"

"We were concerned by the constant stream of Elcor ships to an unoccupied system. We believed it would be better for us to know why it was happening." Tevos answered

"Did you ever consider asking them? And if your intention was to simply find out what was going on in that system why would you bring and entire fleet? Especially when the Elcor are a Citadel race therefore you would have no reason to believe that you would need to defend yourself." Laura said ignoring Tevos's politicking.

"The Elcor were receiving an extremely large amount of Element Zero with virtually no cost to them. We had originally asked them like you mentioned; however they refused to share the knowledge with us." Varlen answered instead of Tevos

"I fail to see how the Elcorian economic circumstances would require the intervention of a Citadel fleet, actually now that I think of it I fail to see how it would require the intervention of the citadel anyway." Laura said

"The economic treaty that each of the races of the Citadel signed says that all deposits of Element Zero will be announced." Tevos said immediately

"So one of the three council races can claim it for themselves?"

"Of course not." Tevos answered annoyed by the accusation.

"I only ask because we know of the 7 other Element Zero deposits that were discovered and then claimed by one of the three council races. And those 7 deposits mentioned were concerning the Elcor, who knows how many more of them there are if you include all the other Citadel races that are to on the Council."

"Each time they were claimed it was to defend the entirety of Citadel space from danger." Tevos replied

"Even if that was true that doesn't answer as to why there was a fleet of 150 ships sent to explore what should have been considered a friendly system."

"Curiously; I too would like to know why a fleet was sent to follow Elcor ships." Tanlayn asked

"The fleet was there in case the Elcor ships needed military help." Sparatus said

"Confused; neither the Elcor government or the individual Elcor ships asked for any assistance." Tanlayn stated

"While the Elcor may be willing to forgive the blatant disrespect that the Council have constantly shown towards their people, with the Councils obvious attempt to intimidate them into surrendering what you believed to be a new Element Zero mine being just another in a long list of disrespect you have shown to them, the UEF however will not forgive the fact that innocent lives were lost due to an unwarranted and unprovoked attack by the Citadel's 17th Border Fleet." Laura said when none of the Councillors were willing to respond to Tanlayns observation.

"The 17th fleet only attacked when one of the Frigates were destroyed by the minefield surrounding the Mass Relay." Sparatus said arrogantly

"I find that to be a ridiculous excuse. While I will acknowledge that the combat didn't begin until after the misunderstanding that resulted from the shockwave from the FTL transit of the fleet sent to help reinforce the station, the only reason why those ships were needed to defend the station in the first place was because during the time that the fleet was illegally in the Delta Earandi system it didn't once try to establish contact with either the Ships in the system or the Station. Therefore it is only natural that we would consider a fleet of 150 ships that was in a combat formation and refusing to establish communication as a threat." Laura continued unimpressed by Sparatus's predictable response.

"Communication was attempted but the radiation in the system was blocking the signal." Sparatus added

"The Elcor admit that they have slightly less sophisticated communications systems than the rest of the Citadel and the Elcor have no problem communicating with us."

"That's because the Elcor have the necessary communication protocols needed to access your com systems, we however do not." Sparatus says once again trying to bluff

"So why didn't you communicate with the Elcor?" Laura asked

"You will have to forgive us Admiral, we only have the reports of the Admiral in charge of the 17th border fleet to base our response on and the report states that communication was attempted however due to the radiation in the system then it was unable to establish the desired communication. We had submitted a request to the Elcor government since their ships were present however they had yet to respond." Tevos answered trying to stop Sparatus from getting even more agitated.

"Very well. I will accept that perhaps that is all you are aware of. Perhaps we should move onto another subject." Laura suggested

"That would be acceptable, I believe that the next question that we have for you would be what is the relationship between your people and the Rachni?" Varlen asked

"The Rachni are considered to be allies of the UEF. They have been granted what would be the equivalent of the Citadels Client race status. As such they mine resources on planets that would be to hazardous or costly and in return they are given several of the uninhabitable moons in our system to colonise." Laura answered honestly

"You have the Rachni as a Client race?" Sparatus asked his voice full of disbelief

"That's correct. They have had that status for several years now." Laura said ignoring the Councillors disapproving stares

"You are aware of the fact that the Rachni are not capable of living peacefully alongside other races? That is why we made the difficult decision to eradicate the Rachni race." Tevos asked

"Respectfully; I'm sorry to interrupt however I would just like to say that the Elcor government has acknowledged that the Rachni were in fact being controlled during the events of the Rachni Wars." Tanlayn said confusing the Councillors

"Controlled? Controlled by who?" Varlen asked confused

"We don't have the exact name. All we know is that there is a device that has been found on every Rachni colony that has been proven to be able to control anyone in a certain range of said device." Laura added

"Reassuringly; they are telling the truth Councillors. The UEF immediately proceeded to experiment with device and it did in fact proceed to control the scientists before proper security measures were put into action which freed them from the control." Tanlayn said

"We know that this will seem to be very convenient, therefore we are willing to give you the information about this device therefore you will be able to identify them if you ever come across them." Laura said passing a pad with the said information on to Tanlayn who then passed it to Sparatus.

"Very well. We are willing to withhold our judgement on the situation of the Rachni until the provided information is reviewed." Tevos said before adding "Now that we have decided a course of action for the Rachni perhaps we should move onto other matters."

**4 Hours later, Dekunna Council Building, Dekuuna, Phontes System.**

The discussion between the UEF and Citadel representatives hadn't gone as well as any had hoped. While the passing of information about the unknown devices that had been found to be controlling the had eased the tension at the beginning of the meeting the fact that the UEF were not willing to back down on the fact that the battle at Delta Earandi was an unprovoked attack and the Council were unwilling to accept that the attack was in fact unprovoked, quickly made the previously eased tension rise to before unknown levels.

To make it worse after the initial conversation about the Rachni and the battle proceeded to go onto possible membership for the UEF into the Citadel.

The UEF's refusal to even consider joining the Citadel due to unwanted restrictions and laws had left the Councillors feeling insulted and disrespected.

It appears the desired result of the talks which had been to smooth relations between the UEF and the Citadel had in fact gone the exact opposite.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. As usual I will just say if you have any questions or comments then please feel free to leave me a review or a PM and I promise I will attempt to answer every one of them. I will probably do this in a PM however if a large amount of the reviews are the same then I will answer it in a chapter. That's everything for today so I'll just say have a nice day.**


	17. Return of the Unholy

History Repeated, Lesson Learned

Chapter 16

Written by KitBeast

* * *

**Hello everyone, it's me again with yet another chapter of History. I should warn you this is another timeline chapter.**

**There aren't really any questions from the last chapter and those there were I believe I answered with PM's so that means no answers here.**

**When I started writing this story I expected maybe 1000 – 2000 views in total and maybe 10 – 20 reviews. I wasn't expecting any alerts or Community adds so imagine my surprise when I looked at the stats on my profile and saw all of it. I knew that the number of reviews had far surpassed my guess but I still didn't think the rest of them would be this high. **

**725 Reviews, 23 C2's, 671 Favourites, 757 Alerts and 154592 Views. All I have to say to that is thank you. You have no idea how humble this makes me.**

* * *

January 2367 - After the initial meeting between the representatives of the UEF and Citadel Council failed to produce the desired assurances that both sides wanted the relationship between the two parties was strained even as it was created.

February 2367 - After careful consideration and the new exposure the UEF faces the UNSC green lights the modernisation of their entire fleet. The modernisation would proceed in three phases. The first phase would be design; where the current ships would be redesigned now that several key weaknesses had been revealed, especially in close range combat. The second phase would be construction; where the redesigned ships would be constructed. The third and final phases would be replacement; where the entirety of the current UNSC fleets would be replaced with the newer ships, with the older ships being put into the mothball fleet. Phase one is put into action almost immediately upon this depiction being made.

March 2367 - The Utopia Maxima shipyards are completed in orbit of Reach. The Utopia Maxima shipyards were actually a collection of individual shipyards that when combined had the ability to repair or construct up to 100 vessels simultaneously.

April 2367 - Colonisation of the entirety of the Earandi sector begins with the Alpha Earandi system being claimed as a fortress world due to the fact that without it none of the other Relays in the other systems would be able to be accessed from beyond the Sector.

May 2367 - As a way to once again improve the relationship with their first extra-terrestrial contacts, the UEF agree to give the Rachni the entirety of the Beta Earandi system since it has a total of 18 planets however only 1 of them were capable of supporting human life.

June 2367 - The first of the new ship designs are completed which include the fighter size ships and the smaller capital ships.

July 2367 - All 100 bays of the Utopia Maxima shipyard was assigned to construct the newer Corvette ships, with each bay being able to construct two ships simultaneously. While this was underway the Shipyards around Earth were assigned to construct the newer Frigates and Cruisers, while the extremely large Mega-Shipyard is assigned to construct the newer Dreadnoughts.

July 2367 - The sporadic trade that was a result of the attack settled back to normal between the Elcor and the UEF.

August 2367 – The initial colonies on all the colonisable planets in the Earandi sector have been planned and the initial phase of colonisation is well under way. Estimates project that it will take almost 5 years for each of the planned colonies to become self-sufficient.

October 2367 – Another meeting between the Citadel and the UEF once again fails and results in the Citadel attempting to profit from the Element Zero exports to the Elcor by introducing a tax on all items imported from the UEF. The tax is removed however when the prices of the much needed Medi-Gel skyrocket and make its continued use in the medical facilities throughout Citadel space impractical. The Elcorian people are outraged at what they believe to be a tax that is directed mainly at them.

November 2367 – Public opinion on Elcorian planets is becoming more and more Anti-Citadel much to the Councils unease. This is emphasised by the first mentioning's of an Elcorian people independent from the Council.

December 2367 – The first group of new Mk II Typhoons are constructed. The initial numbers constructed are just over 1000. The entirety of the Mk I Typhoons in the Home Fleet are repurposed to be of use to the UNAC as Recon Drones.

January 2368 – In an attempt to prevent the seemingly continuous decline of the relations between the UEF and the Council, UEF officials come to an agreement to allow a small amount of Citadel researcher's access to Seeker due to the Citadel races obsession with all things Prothean.

February 2368 – Researchers and scientists from the Citadel arrive at Main relay of Alpha Earandi. Once there they are transferred to a UNSC ship and escorted to the research facility on Mars in which Seeker is held. The researchers include two Asari, two Salarians, one Turian, one Hanar and an Elcor. One of the Asari included the extremely young Liara T'soni who had been given the opportunity due to her mother's pull.

March 2368 – The construction of the first set of Corvettes is finalised, all the bays at the Utopia Maxima shipyards are immediately assigned to construct the rest of the Corvettes, with the remaining bays being used to construct the Frigate class.

April 2368 – The Frigates that are being constructed in the shipyards around Earth are completed and deployed. The first group of Frigates number at 150 ships.

May 2368 – The second group of Mk II Typhoons are finished being constructed. This group numbers at just over 1500 making a total number of Mk II's at 2500.

June 2368 – The Elcorian Defence Group has grown to 75 Frigates and 5 Cruisers despite continuous attempts by the Council to stop the Elcors military build-up.

July 2368 – With the first phase of colonisation of the Earandi Sector complete they move onto phase 2 which includes moving away from the Garden worlds and beginning the long process of terraforming the planets within the life belt of the stars which they orbit. Planets that are not within the Life belt will be either given to Rachni or used as nothing more than mining outposts.

August 2368 – Incorporating the new Onegar MAC into its design the Mammoth is unveiled by the UNAC. Plans are in the works to produce 12 of these beasts. One each for each of the future UNAC armies.

September 2368 – With the initial production problems with the newer Fighters, Corvettes and Frigates removed construction time is reduced to just 3 months. The construction of the next group of each of the classes of ships is completed. Increasing the number on newer Mk II ships to 3500 Fighters, 255 Corvettes and 420 Frigates. This means that the entirety of the planned Corvettes and Frigates had been completed allowing the shipyards around Earth and Utopia Maxima to be assigned to the larger Capital ships. The Earth shipyards are assigned to construct the Destroyer Class while the Utopia Maxima shipyards are assigned to construct the Cruiser class.

October 2368 – The first of the new Dreadnoughts is completed. Construction of the second is started.

November 2368 – Due to the massive increase in ship size and numbers a large recruitment drive is initiated. The UNAC also launches a recruitment drive alongside the UNSC.

December 2368 – The Turians announce the completion of another 3 Dreadnoughts as well as another 10 Cruisers and 50 Frigates.

January 2369 – Citadel representatives attempt to negotiate a trading agreement with the UEF however they demand that all trade pass through one of the three main Citadel races. The UEF refuses which increases the tension between the two powers.

February 2369 – The Elcorian government are worried by the massive outrage that the Citadels newest attempt to once again claim something for themselves has caused amongst the majority of the Elcorian people.

March 2369 – The newest group of Typhoons are completed which now numbers at 4500.

April 2369 – The first group of Destroyers are completed numbering at 125, the complete number of planned Destroyers. The Earth shipyards are reassigned to the construct the newest class of ship, the Battlecruiser.

May 2369 – Colonisation of the Garden planet of Delta Earandi reveals a hidden bunker full of status pods that match Prothean technology.

June 2369 – With the numbers of Corvettes, Frigates and Destroyers at the desired amount the UNSC sends the entirety of the Mk I of each of those classes to the Mothball Fleet. The next group of Typhoons are completed putting the number at 5500.

July 2369- The training of the new recruits in the UNAC is completed increasing the number of soldiers in the UNAC to just over 1 million. Half of which is deployed to Reach. Each of the new recruits are outfitted with the newest weapons and armour. The new weapons include MA5B standard issue Assault Rifle, the more accurate BR55 Battle rifle, M90 Tactical Shotgun and the SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle. All of which move away from the previous use of Mass Effect technology and revert to the newer mini-rail principle. The mini-rail principle is works like a miniature Rail gun which works to propel the projectile with Electro-magnetic forces rather than relying on the Mass effect technology. However the Ammo capabilities of the Mass Effect weaponry are carried over to the newer generation of weapons.

August 2369 – The second Dreadnought is completed and the construction of the final planned Dreadnought begins.

September 2369 – The newest group of Typhoons are completed numbering now at 6500.

October 2369 – With assistance from Seeker the Status pods in Delta Earandi are finally opened. Within over 200,000 surviving Protheans. Due to the fact that the Colony construction was only in the Foundation stages the colony at Delta Earandi was cancelled and the planet left to the Protheans. Information about the new Prothean colony is kept from all the Citadel races except the Elcor.

November 2369 – Representative of the UEF and their Elcorian friends arrive at the new Prothean colony in the Delta Earandi system. Talks between them are break down when the Protheans demand to be left alone so they could build up their new colony.

December 2369 – The remaining amount of Typhoons are constructed putting the total number of Fighters at 7250. The construction moves to the newer Transport and Bomber class ships.

January 2370 – In an attempt to once again open talks with Prothean colony the UEF presents them with the recovered Prothean ship which is revealed to be a Prothean Cruiser. The Protheans are understandably grateful and agree to the UEF's suggested trade agreement, with includes the UEF providing the Protheans with sizeable amounts of Element Zero while the Elcor provide them with large amounts of resources needed to continue the construction of the colony.

February 2370 – The Utopia Maxima shipyards have completed construction of the complete total of Cruisers which numbers at 223. The Utopia Maxima Shipyards are assigned to construct the new Carriers while the remaining Bays are assigned to help in the construction of the Transport and Bomber class ships.

March 2370 – Spartans are split into two training groups. These groups are called Group G and Group N, these names stand for Group Ground and Group Navy. Each Group would train the Spartans for either Ground Command or Naval Command respectively. The most notable of the Spartans taking part in the groups are John-117 who achieves the rank of G7 and John-082 who achieves the rank of N7.

April 2370 – Training of the Spartan Groups are finished with the groups numbering at 250 G Group Spartans and 50 N Group Spartans. As the highest ranking Spartans in each groups John-117 and John-082 are promoted in rank to Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 and Lieutenant Commander John-082 and given positions of 2IC in their respective areas. John-117 is given the position of 2IC to the 1st Army and John-082 is given the position of 2IC on the UNSC Normandy, one of the state of the art Prowler class Stealth ships.

May 2370 – The final Dreadnought is completed and the entirety of the Transport and Bomber ships are completed.

June 2370 – All Battlecruisers are completed and deployed.

July 2370 – The Carriers are completed and deployed.

* * *

UNSC ship specifications (most up to date ships)

**Typhoon (Mk II) fighter drone**

Length - 10m

Width - 20m

Depth - 5m

Engines - Micro Deuterium-nuclear fusion reactor

- manuvering thrusters

Armour - 1.5cm Titanium-A battle-plate

Armament - 3x45mm Repeater cannons

- 12x anti-fighter missiles

- 12x anti-capital missiles

**GA-TL1 Longsword Fighter/Bomber**

Length - 64m

Width - 75m

Depth - 12.9m

Engines - Twin Deuterium-nuclear fusion reactor pods

- manuvering thrusters

Armour - 3cm Titanium-A battle-plate

Armament - 110mm forward mounted Rotary cannon

- 2x120mm Ventral Guns

- 4x ASGM-10 missiles

- Moray space mine system (optional)

**D77-TC Pelican Transport**

Length - ship - 30.7m

- troop bay - 6.19m

Width - ship - 25.1m

- troop bay - 4.65m

Depth - ship - 10m

- troop bay - 3.23m

Engines - Twin Deuterium-nuclear fusion reactor pods

- 10x manuvering thrusters

Armour - 2cm Titanium-A battle-plate

Armament - 1x chin mounted Auto-Cannon

- 2x ANVIL-II ASM missile pods (8missiles/pod)

- Heavy transport capability (Warthog armoured 4x4 or Scorpion main battle tank)

**Prowler (MkII) class Corvette**

Length - 160m

Width - 60m

Depth - 55m

Engines - Deuterium-nuclear fusion reactor pods

- Shaw-Fujikawa translight engine

Armour - 15cm Titanium-B stealth-plate

Armament - 3x Onegar MAC

- 5x Archer pods (40missiles/pod)

- 10x50mm Point defence auto cannon

**Paris (MkII) class Heavy Frigate**

Length - 535m

Width - 199m

Depth - 112m

Engines - Deuterium-nuclear fusion reactor pods

- Shaw-Fujikawa translight engine

Armour - 60cm Titanium-A Battle-plate (Honeycomb modification)

Armament - 1xMAC (modified)

- 8x Onegar MAC

- 3x Shiva missiles

- 40x Archer pods (40missiles/pod)

- 20x50mm Point defence auto cannon

**Infinity (MkII) Class Destroyer**

Length - 485m

Width - 200m

Depth - 115m

Engines - Deuterium-nuclear fusion reactor pod

- Shaw-Fujikawa translight engine

Armour - 200cm Titanium-A battle-plate (Honeycomb modification)

Armament - 2x MAC (modified)

- 10x Onegar MAC

- 3x Shiva missile

- 26x Archer pods - oversized (60missiles/pod)

- 15x75mm Point defence auto cannon

**Marathon (MkII) class Cruiser**

Length - 1192m

Width - 293m

Depth - 150m

Engines - Deuterium-nuclear fusion reactor

- Shaw-Fujikawa translight engine

Armour - 200cm Titanium-A battle-plate (Honeycomb modification)

Armament - 2x MAC (modified)

- 15x Onegar MAC

- 40x Archer pods - Oversized (60missiles/pod)

- 5x Fusion rockets

- 20x75mm Point defence auto cannon

**Nova class Battlecruiser**

Length - 2000m

Width - 350m

Depth - 150m

Engines - Deuterium-nuclear fusion reactor

- Shaw-Fujikawa translight engine

Armour - 300cm Titanium-A battle-plate (Honeycomb modification)

Armament - 3x MAC (modified)

- 40x Onegar MAC

- 60x Archer pods - Oversized (60missiles/pods)

- 10x Fusion missiles

- 100x75mm Point defence auto cannon

**Brittain (MkII) class Carrier**

Length - 3000m

Width - 300m

Depth - 150m

Engines - Deuterium-nuclear fusion reactor

- Shaw-Fujikawa translight engine

Armour - 36cm Titanium-A battle-plate (Honeycomb modification)

Armament - 1x MAC (modified)

- 300x Archer missiles

- 25x Onegar MAC

- 2x Fusion rockets

- 1000x MkI Typhoon fighter drone or 750x MkII Typhoon fighter drone or 100x Longsword

- 50x75mm Point defence auto cannon

**Andromeda (MkII) class Dreadnought**

Length - 5694m

Width - 834m

Depth - 1041m

Engines - XR2 Borinfelds: 581/x-dfe Mk x Macedon prototype sublight engine

- Shaw-Fujikawa translight engine

Armour - 490cm Titanium-A battle-plate (Honeycomb modification)

Shielding - Advanced Kinetic Barriers

Armament - 4x Series 8 MAC (modified)

- 50x Onegar MAC

- 5x Mk2488 Mini-MAC

- 350x M42 Archer missiles pods (24missiles/pod)

- 250x M75 Rapier missile pods (30missiles/pod)

- 1000x75mm Point defence auto cannon

* * *

**Recon Fleet –**

1x Battlecruiser

3x Crusier

5x Detroyer

15x Frigates

30x Corvettes

Total ships - 54 ships

**Fast Response Fleet -**

3x Carriers

5x Battlecruisers

15x Cruisers

20x Destroyers

30x Frigates

10x Corvettes

1500x Mk II Typhoons

100x Longswords

Total ships - 83 ships (1683 ships including Fighters)

**Earandi Defence Fleet -**

1x Battlecruiser

5x Cruiser

25x Frigates

15x Corvettes

Total ships - 46 ships

**Home fleet -**

3x Dreadnought

7x Carriers

50x Battlecruisers

200x Cruisers

100x Destroyers

350x Frigates

200x Corvettes

3750x Mk II Typhoon

200x Longsword

Total ships – 910 (4860 ships including Fighters)

**Overall numbers of ships – **

Typhoon Mk II – 7250

Pelican – 1000

Longsword – 500

Corvette – 255

Frigate – 420

Destroyer – 125

Cruiser – 223

Battlecruiser – 57

Carrier – 10

Dreadnought – 3

* * *

**I think you all know what I'm going to say right now so I will just come out and say it. If you have any questions or comments then feel free to either leave a review or send me a PM , otherwise have a nice day.**


End file.
